A Spirit's Heart
by Rosey88heart
Summary: "I'm not sure so sure we can trust her. I get a weird feeling whenever she's around." "Could it be that you like her?" "Please be serious Yugi." Yugi and the gang are off to have some much needed fun, but not before meeting a strange girl who can see spirits. (YugixAnzu/Tea),(YamiXOC)
1. Chapter 1 Paradise Here We Come?

"Yugi! Anzu is here!"  
"I'll be right there!"

Yugi ran around his room making sure he didn't forget anything for his day as he tried to shake off his sleep. As he moved around the room he could feel the gaze of the spirit he had met five months ago following him. It was hard to believe all the time that has past since he completed the millennium puzzle. When he would work on the puzzle he would always imagine the change his wish would bring to his life. He just never planned on how much change. New friends, adventure and a bond that went deeper then any relationship known to man.

" _You're forgetting your English book Yugi."_ His other self said as he sat on the bed.

"Thanks!" Yugi said as he grab the item. He yawn a bit as he shoved the book in his bag. Yugi was not use to getting up this early in the morning, but his best friend called him last night begging him to meet up with him before school started. _"I wonder if it's something serious."_ Yami said thoughtfully as he rested his chin in his hand.

"I don't think so. If it was he would have come over last night, breaking down our door." Yugi replied as he tried to fix his hair.

 _"I suppose you're right. Jonouchi is not the settle type."_ Yami chuckled as he saw that Yugi was quickly glancing at himself in the mirror again. " _You look fine Yugi, though I still think you would look better with more chains."_

"I told you, not my style!" Yugi said as he grab the puzzle, putting it around his neck.

"Yugi!" Both the boys looked at the door where the feminine voice came from the other side.

"I'm coming!" Yugi ran grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

 _"Don't forget to tell Anzu she looks nice today."_ His other self teased before disappearing deep with in the puzzle.

Yugi blushed in annoyance when the spirit disappeared before he could say anything back.

"I hate it when he does that!"  
"Does what?"

Yugi turned to see Anzu waiting for him down the stairs from his room. She did look nice today but then again she looked nice every day. Yugi laughed nervously saying "Nothing, nothing."

Anzu blinked, sighed and then smiled softly saying "If we don't leave now Jonouchi is going to gripe at us all day."

"Right, sorry." Yugi nodded he as ran passed Anzu to open the door

Outside, Yugi's grandfather was still busy sweeping the front of the store. He turned and smiled at the pair. "So, you finally made it down Yugi. You really shouldn't make a pretty girl wait." He winked at him, making Anzu giggled and Yugi blush again.

"What's with everyone teasing me this morning?" He muttered to himself.

"Did you at least get a chance to eat something Yugi?"

"I'll get something on the way grandpa, we got to go!" Yugi said as he noticed the time on his watch.

"See you later Mr. Mutou!" Anzu said as she ran off.

"Later grandpa!"

"So long you two! Tell the others I sais hi!" Yugi's grandfather wave them off as they ran down the street.

As the two ran, Anzu noticed that a new shop was opening up just up the street where Yugi's grandfather shop was. The purple and gold sign saying _Mage Café_ caught her attention making her stop.

"Hey Yugi? Did you know a new café opened up here?" She asked as she try to peer into the display window but couldn't see anything pass the dark purple curtain . Yugi stopped and looked at the shop in surprise. They walked this way every morning and afternoon. How was it that they just now noticed the place.

"No, I didn't even realize that anyone was moving into this old place. I think it was a small convenience store a long time ago, but the owner's retired. It's been empty ever since." he said as his eyes roamed over the golden words painted on the glass window.

"How about we stop here after school to check it out?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Yugi replied, then yawned.

"You were up late last night again weren't you?" Anzu said as she nudged him. Yugi laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"Were you and your other self talking to each other or looking at that movie Jonouchi gave you?" Yugi jumped at the question as Anzu went on to say, "I wonder why you guys never share them with me?"

"Look at the time! Come on, Jonouchi said we can't be late remember!" Yugi hastily said as he ran on ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Anzu cried as she ran after him. When she catched up she huffed and asked, "So why did Jonouchi wanted us to meet him before school?"

"No clue. He just said that it was really important and that our lives depended on it."

"Ha! I doubt it! Knowing him, its probably another contest at that market near his house. It's the only one that his luck never works out for him." Anzu replied.

As they approached their destination, they both saw that Anzu was right. There in front of the store was a long line of women waiting to get a chance to win the stores 10th anniversary's grand prize. Near the front of the line both Jonouchi and Honda were having their usual daily spat. The blonde turned away and happen to spot Yugi and Anzu.

"About time you two showed up!" He yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

Anzu shook her head saying, "I knew it!"

"What?" the blonde asked, quirking his eye brow.

"Jonouchi! you said that this was important, that our lives depended on it!" Honda shouted as he knocked Jonouchi over the head, "You dragged me out of bed for nothing!"

"Nothing! Nothing! Let me tell you, this ain't nothing!" Jonouchi said as he looked between his friends rubbing his head.

"What could be so important about this contest?" Anzu asked, as she crossed her arms.

"I 'll tell you in a sec, but first let me ask you this; what is coming up in two weeks?"

"Summer break?" Yugi said unsure as to why Jonouchi would ask that when he had been talking about it almost every day.

"Right! And what plans have we made?"

"None really." Honda replied as he thought about what his friend was saying.

"Exactly! None! Are we not young! Are we not supposed to be living it up! We been slaving away, getting ready for exams that we totally forgot to plan something worth wild! Well, fear not because I got our backs! The prize here is going to change our predicament" Jonouchi proclaim.

"What is the prize?" Yugi asked excitedly as Honda and Anzu stared at the blonde to answer.

"Get this!" Jonouchi grinned as he made sure that he had their full attention, "It's an all expenses paid trip to a new island resort that just opened up! And they're giving away a group of six tickets! Todays the last day to win those tickets! I've been here every day trying to get my hands on them, but that old geezer got to have this thing rigged!"

"Two things, one you first need to concentrate on passing your exams or it's summer school for you. And two, isn't this the place where you have never won a single contest?" Anzu pointed out.

"Cause it's rigged!"

"And how is having us here going to solve that?" Honda asked as he looked at the table.

"Cause I figured that my luck could use a little boost! It's always stronger when you guys are around, so what do you say guys?"

"It would be a nice way to spend the summer." Anzu said thoughtfully as her expression soften.

"Yeah, this might be the first good idea you've had in a while." Honda teased, making Jonouchi punch his arm.

"Well, Yug?" Jonouchi asked as he looked down at his best friend.

Yugi smiled at his best friend and nodded his head, "You bet I'm in."

"Alright then" Jonouchi said as he rubbed his arm and hype himself up as he walked up to the table.

The old man saw the boy and gave a hearty laugh. "Back again I see!"

"You bet I'm back and this time I have back up!" the blonde said proudly as he pointed back with his thumb at his friends.

"Well, good luck to you and your pals. This is the last group of tickets I have." The old man replied earnestly as he held up the tickets. Everyone but Jonouchi was taken back by the man's friendliness that Anzu whispered to the others, "Are we sure that Jonouchi's luck just didn't run out?"

"No kidding. He made it sound like the guy has something against him." Honda whispered back.

"He'll be fine." Yugi said with confidence, as Jonouchi took a deep breath.

"Okay! Here we go!" Jonouchi grab the handle of the wheel and spun it as fast as he could. He then stopped to let go of the handle and held his breath. They all did as they waited to see if the right color ball would fall out. Everyone could hear the rattle of the small ball making it's way out, then landing out in the open for all to see.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the old man yelled as he rang a bell. Jonouchi whooped and hollered as the others laughed.

"PARADISE, HERE WE COME!" he roared for all to hear.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Arrival

"Hehe."

"Would you stop laughing like that? You're freaking everyone out." Honda chided the giddy boy. He then groan as a group of pretty school girls walked past them laughing and pointing at the odd way the blonde was acting.

"I can't help it man!" Jonouchi said as he slung an arm around Honda's neck, "Just think, in three weeks we'll be at the beach and you know what that means?"

A goofy smile spread on Honda's face, as a light flush filled his face. He gave a high pitched laugh and slung an arm over Jonouchi's neck, "You bet I do!" The two boys laugh giddily, while Anzu walking behind them sighed. Yugi next to her had an idea of what they were thinking and turned his head to the side keep Anzu from seeing his own flush face.

"Uh, why do I get the feeling that you guys are being a bunch of perves?" Anzu said out loud to the two boys in front of her, not paying attention to Yugi.

"By the way Jonouchi, what are you going to do with the extra tickets?" Yugi asked to help change the subject.

"Sale them of course!"

"We could ask Bakura to come?" He suggested. He felt bad that Bakura, being a nice person, was stuck with a evil Yami and found no reason not to be friends with him. Jonouchi thought about it for a second and shrugged his shoulders saying, "Sure why not. I'll ask him when we see him in class"

"Anzu!"

A girl came running towards the group just as they past the school gates. "Anzu, you're needed in the office. The vice principle sent me to get you!"

"Oh shoot! I forgot I was suppose to go to the office early today." She cried.

"Is everything okay Anzu?" Yugi asked. She had to quit her last job when she almost got caught by a school staff member, luckily she managed to find a new one a week later.

The brunet took no time to answer him and ran off shouting, "Sorry guys, I'll see you later in class."

Jonouchi knew that Yugi would be worried and gave him a friendly nudge. "I'm sure she's fine. It's probably just school committee stuff." He said with a reassuring smile. Yugi smiled back at him and nodded. They started walking to the building's entrance when Jonouchi bent down next to Yugi's ear and asked in a low whisper,

"By the way Yug, did you get a chance to take a peak at the movie I gave you?"

XXX

"Did you guys hear that we are getting a new student?"

The three boys looked at Bakura as he sat in his seat in front of Honda. "Where did you hear that?" Honda asked, eyeing him suspiciously. While he understood that the boy was a victim to his darker half, he never felt he could fully trust when they were talking to the real Bakura.

"I was in the office helping out when I saw this new-" Bakura was cut off as Anzu walked in with both the teacher and a girl who was clearly foreign.

The whole class became still as they watch the girl move next to the front desk, then whispered among themselves. The girl stood at a medium height and had a fairly curvy body. Her dark red hair was pulled back in a large braided bun as bangs fell around her heart shaped face. Her forest green eyes glance around the room before falling on Yugi. Yugi gulp and felt hot as the girl continued to gaze at him in wonder. He wasn't sure why, but it seem like she was looking at something else past him, though her eyes were clearly on him. Even though his amethyst eyes were staring right back into her with a calm force, he felt so vulnerable. "Yugi?" Bakura called out to him. Yugi did not respond as he felt an odd ping in his chest. He put a hand over his heart and took a deep breath as he broke away from the girl's intense gaze.

"Are you okay Yugi?" The white hair boy asked softly. Yugi nodded his head but did not look up even when Jonouchi gave a low whistle.

"Man, did you see the way she looked at you!" Jonouchi smirked as he slap his best friend's back. "I would be hardly breathing too if a cute girl looked at me like that."

"I don't think it was me she was looking at." The shy boy said in a low voice that his friend didn't hear him. He glance up back at the girl through his long blonde bangs to see if she was still staring at him. She wasn't to his relief, and was instead talking to the teacher. Anzu made her way back to her seat and sat down on the other side of Yugi. She quirked her eyebrow at him when she saw him acting strangely and was about to check on him when the teacher spoke.

"Alright class, this is our new student." The teacher announced to the room, then turned to the girl and said in a kind voice "Please introduce yourself."

The girl stepped forward and smiled gently saying, "My name is Alice Grey. It's nice to meet you all."

xxx

During the break all the girls were busy questioning the new student as the boys begrudgingly watched from a distance. A few of the guys tried to get close to the noisy group, only to turn tail from the fierce glares of their female classmates. Yugi and his friends watched the scene from their own corner of the classroom, Anzu included.

"I want to know what's going on! Anzu! can't you go over there and be a snoop like the rest of the girls?" Jonouchi pleaded with her.

"Hey, you can go over there if you want." She huff and turned her head away. She thought that all the girls in the class were acting silly and had no desire to partake in their interrogation. "I told you all I know about her anyways."

"All you said was that her name is Alice and that she's an international student."

"Like I said, that's all I know."

"Ugh!" The boy cried, rubbing his head in frustration. He then saw Honda walking back towards them and asked, "Any luck?"

"Nope, anytime I try to get close those girls look ready to rip the skin off my face." He muttered sitting down.

"I know getting a new classmate is exciting but this seems a bit much." Bakura commented as he looked over at the girl.

The girl called Alice was busy listening to the chatter of the group keeping her hostage, when she turned her head slightly towards him. A stinging sensation made the gentle boy jolt, but it left as soon as it came. _'What was that?'_ he thought to himself and wonder if Yugi felt something similar before. Yugi was the only one besides Anzu who was not actively interested in the new girl. Which was very unlike him, though it may have to do with his shyness with girls. An aggravating scream drag the white haired boy from his thoughts to see Jonouchi standing up with his fist out.

"I want to know more but those girls are too scary!"

The brown haired boy place a hand on his nosey friend's shoulder and said shaking his head, "Some things are just not meant to be."

"Look if you guys want to know about her so much, just wait for lunch." Anzu said, still having her back to them, "I invited her to hang out with us this morning and she said yes." She then stood up and closed her eyes as she took a deep steady breath. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to rescue her so I can give her a tour of the school."

"Well good luck." Yugi said as he watch a girl literally hiss at a boy who was just passing by to get a better look at the redhead. "I think you're gonna need it."

XXX

At lunch time the boys went up to the roof to wait for Anzu and the new girl. For some reason, it was difficult for Anzu to get Alice away from the crowds of curious girls. During the tour, groups of them would pop from every corner to try and talk to Alice or steal her away from Anzu. Eventually, Anzu had to make a run for it dragging the poor girl behind her.

"Seriously, what's wrong with them? You think they never seen a new girl here." Anzu panted out as she slammed the door to the roof behind her and rested against it. "Are you famous for something?" she then asked the redhead.

"No, I'm not. Thank you Anzu, for putting up with all the commotion I seem to be causing. I had no idea people would be this excited about me being here." Alice said over her own hard breathing.

"Sure thing." Anzu waved it off as she took one more deep breath.

"Hey over here!" The two girls looked up and over at Jonouchi waving his arms in the air like crazy.

"Don't you start hogging her all to yourself too!" Yelled Honda boy standing behind the other.

Anzu glared at the two impatient boys while Alice laughed. "I take it those are your friends."

"Yeah, they are. They are not as crazy as they look. Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends." As the girls approached them the guys straighten up. Yugi felt uneasy as the girl got closer, but she showed no signs of hostility. The memory of the sensation he felt earlier however, told him that he needed to be wary of this newcomer. Honda was just about to introduce himself when Jonouchi shoved him aside.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Jonouchi, and the other's are Honda, Bakura and Yugi. But enough about them what brings your family to Domino City?"

"Hey!" Honda cried as Anzu put her hand on her head and Yugi and Bakura laughed nervously.

"Well, my family travels all over the place and this was just our next stop. Though, I think we might finally settle here."

"You're family just moves around?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Yes, but like I said, my mom and I will probably be staying here longer." Alice could tell that he was unsatisfied with the answer but chose not to notice it.

"That's pretty cool, where was the last place you lived?" Honda jumped in to ask, cutting Jonouchi off.

"Paris, before that Frankfurt, L.A and England." Alice listed off.

"You weren't kidding! You been all over." Anzu said in amazement.

"Why does your family travel so much?" Bakura asked again, this time the others notice his obsession with the detail.

"Oh, it's just a thing we do."

"Well, did you ever learn to play duel monsters during all your travels!" Jonouchi cut in before Bakura could press her anymore on the matter.

"Of course! I love the game."

"Well in that case, hehe, I challenge you to a duel!" Jonouchi smirked as he puffed out his chest.

"Hey genius, she may not carry her deck on her-" Honda was about to finish when Alice pulled out a small leather case.

"Okay. But I warn you, I came out in second in the Pairs tournament last year."

"Well, it just turns out that I came in second in duelist Kingdom!"

"I see. Then lets duel!" Her eye's filled with a fire that made her green color shine like emeralds. Yugi could feel the duelist in him stir at the sight of them, but said nothing as Jonouchi's own duelist spirit rose up to take her on.

"Let's do this!"

"Duel!" They both shouted.

 ** **One exciting card game later****

"And I believe that's game!" Alice cried triumphantly as she summon her last card down, Goddess Hera."She takes out your last monster and hits your life points directly."

"Ugh! I was so close!" the spirited duelist cried out has he rustled his hair. Alice smiled and held out her hand to him.

"Yes you were, it was a pleasure being challenge by you. You really pushed me to my limits and for that I am grateful."

Jonouchi was taken back at her words and near blushing, but shoved it aside and took her hand. "Thanks, I had fun." She nodded then took her hand back to pick up her cards. Jonouchi stared at the girl for a moment when Honda patted him on the back.

"Well, there is always next time."

"Yeah, I guess." Jonouchi mutter as he went to pick up is cards but felt someone grabbing his wrist to stop him. "Hey, what are -"

"One moment, I'm trying to read your cards."

"What?"

"Your cards, there's a message. Please just let me see." The whole gang stared in shock at the girl as her eyes darted from card to card. She took a sip of a canned juice she had on her when she finished looking at the cards.

"Okay, so your luck was good this morning, congrats on winning by the way, but a small obstacle is going to disrupt your summer plans. However, if you work hard you will be okay. Also call your sister, she has something to tell you." She looked back up at the boy and was not surprised at the way they were looking at her.

"What was that!" Jonouchi cried out feeling completely spooked out.

"Oh, I'm a card reader, among other things. My main specialty is my goddess tarot deck, but Duel Monsters cards work too." she explained like it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"Ah! that's why all the girls were chasing you like that!" Both Jonouchi and Honda yelled as they pointed at her. Yugi and Anzu glance at each other not knowing what to think. Their past encounters with fortune tellers and so-called sight seers were never pleasant.

"Perhaps." Alice spoke calmly as she finished putting her cards away. She thought about what to say next and added, "Though you were the first reading I've done at this school and I didn't mention it to anybody till now. I don't like showing it off because of all the attention I tend to get. But most of the girls seem to have sense my ability anyway. Still, I would really appreciated if you guys don't bring it up around the others. I'm sure they will grow tired of me in time."

"Yeah, okay. We won't say a word. Just promise you won't start a cult like the last person claiming to be a psychic did." Jonouchi said as the others nodded.

"You had a cult here?" she snorted and almost choked on her juice.

"Yeah, it's been an interesting school year." Anzu answered then looked at her watch, and saw that lunch was all most over, nodded then stood up and said, "Well, we better start heading back."

"Thanks for letting me join you guys for lunch. And thank you again for the card game , Jonouchi."

"Anytime." He grinned, liking the attention he was receiving. "Though next time you should duel Yugi so we can see what kind of skills you really have."

"Oh, so you play to, huh." Alice turned her green eyes towards Yugi, who just stared up at her, unsure what to say.

"Of course he plays, don't you know that he is the King of Games?" The blonde said proudly as he slapped Yugi on the back.

Anzu noticed that the small boy was not acting like his normal cheery self. She knew that he tended to be shy around girls, but this was something else. What Alice asked next confused her even more.

"And did your brother like to play the game as well?" Yugi felt the same ping again as her eyes once again felt like they were looking at something other than him.

"I never had a brother." He replied in a low monotone voice.

"Really? My mistake." She said, then her eyes turned gentle as a smile filled her soft lips. She then turn and walked away as the group stared after her. Bakura walked up and stood next to Yugi as Jonouchi said, "What was that about? She may be a looker but there is definitely something off about her."

"Yugi, is your other half around right now?" Bakura asked, still looking in the direction of the girl.

"No. Why?"

"I see, never mind then. Come on, we don't what to be late to class."

xxxx

School was finally over, and Yugi was glad that the day managed to finish without anything strange happening. Well, he thought that till Jonouchi was called away to the teacher's office. He was warned that if he didn't get high marks in the next test he was looking at summer school. Which, was nothing to get surprise at since even Anzu warned that this could happen. But Jonouchi being the superstitious type, ran off with out waiting for Yugi to call his sister.

As Yugi pulled out his shoes from his locker he thought about what Bakura asked and decide to check on something.

" _Other me? Other me, are you there?"_ Yugi thought as he pushed the emotion of concern through the link hoping that it would help him respond faster.

 _"What is it Yugi? Is something wrong?"_ The spirit asked as he appeared at his side. He could feel his lighter half fill with relief and narrowed his eyes wondering if there was someone else he would have to put in their place.

So, Yami didn't sense anything weird whenever Alice was around. Normally, the spirit would listen in whenever Yugi felt nervous or tense, ready to jump in if needed. Yugi felt silly for waking him for nothing. " _No, nothing. Sorry if I disturbed you."_

" _You didn't. But I can feel that you are uneasy about something. What's going on?"_

Yugi thought about telling Yami about the girl in class but then remember that Anzu was waiting for him outside to walk with him to the new café. He quickly slipped on his shoes as he talked to the spirit.

 _"I'll tell you later! I forgot that Anzu is waiting for me outside."_

 _"Ah. Well, if your sure ."_ He replied as he shadowed him to the exit of the school.

 _"I'm sure, I'll..."_ The boy stopped mid thought as his jeweled eyes caught a sight he hoped he would never see. Yami was about to asked what was wrong as a feeling of panic hit him so hard that he almost felt the need to take over and protect his partner from what ever danger just presented itself. However, it was not something he could ever hope to protect Yugi from as his ruby eyes widen.

 _"Partner."_

A tall roughish boy from the class next door stood in front of a blushing Anzu. She stared down at the ground as he confessed his feelings for the strong willed girl. Yugi felt helpless as he waited for his life long crush to reply. Anzu then looked up at the boy, her face not giving away what she was thinking as the blush sat naturally on her cheeks. She closed her beautiful crystal blue eyes as she took a deep breath.

Then opened them as she gave her answer.

xxxx **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Haunted!

Anzu and Yugi didn't make it to the café that afternoon, but promise each other to go the next time she had a day off. The boy sighed to himself as his heart slowed down from the panic he felt just a few moments ago. The spirit floated next to him, refusing to leave him alone.

 _"So, are you finally going to talk to her? This could be your chance to tell her how you really feel."_

Yugi glance nervously at Yami, trying to come up with something to say, but ended up turning away . Seeing his lighter half's reaction, the spirit sighed and crossed his arm saying, _"I don't see why this is so difficult. I think it's pretty obvious she is quiet fond of you."_

 _"Maybe as a friend Yami, but as something more I'm not so sure about that."_

 _"So why not just ask her?"_

" _Because, it could mess up our friendship!"_ the boy stressed through the mind link.

For the past ten minutes they were going around and around the endless loop of 'you should go for it' and 'but I can't'. Though they shared the same body, Yami was careful were and when he needed to interfere in Yugi's life. But after that roller-coaster of emotion he just experience, Yami felt he needed to help his friend. Even if it meant delving in an area he was not too familiar with. But compare to what they have been through, how hard could confessing be.

 _"Yugi, I really don't understand how something like this could ruin a friendship. Especially with Anzu."_ Yami said, his piercing eyes staring down at Yugi.

 _"Look, if I go confessing my feelings to her and she does not feel the same way it could make it awkward for the both of us. Plus, Anzu just said that she is not interested in being in a relationship."_

 _"Oh please!"_ Yami rolled his eyes, _"that was just her way of putting that guy down gently. Anyone could see that. Plus, I pretty sure the guy just wanted something more from her than a date."_

 _"How would you know that!"_ Yugi cried as he blushed at the spirits insinuation.

 _"Just because I'm confined to the puzzle does not mean I can't hear your other classmates gossip about what goes on in your school. It gets pretty boring in there you know."_ Yami explain as he looked down at the item resting on Yugi's chest _"Also, he wasn't exactly making eye contact with her during the whole conversation."_

"YAMI!"

The spirit chuckled at his innocent other half, as Yugi blushed a bright red. He then looked away, his eyes lowered as he thought about what Yugi said. _"I understand not wanting to risk losing what's valuable to you, but again this is Anzu. If your memories are correct, you two have a lot of history together. I really don't think a simple confession will erase all that."_

Yugi saw that there was no way Yami was going to understand. Even though the ancient spirit had no memories of his past, Yugi felt that Yami most likely never had trouble dating girls.

 _"Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I am happy with the way things are between her and me. So lets just forget it, okay?"_

" _If you say so Yugi."_ Yami said as he disappear to his soul room.

Yugi huffed as he tugged on his back-pack. He knew he was being a coward, but why change things if everything was livable. Maybe, one day he will tell Anzu how he felt, but for now he needed to concentrate on school. If he wasn't careful he will be in the same boat as Jonouchi.

Just as he thinking about the threat of summer school, he walked passed the café near his house. He stopped to glance at the window and saw that the curtains were still closed tight. Was it even open yet? Looking to see what the hours where he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Yugi?"

He gasped and felt a shiver run down his spine. _It can't be her, could it?_ He slowly turn to peak over his shoulder and sure enough it was the odd new girl from his class standing behind him.

"Uh, hi." He squeaked out. Why did he feel so nervous? And why did he not feel Yami around? He was tempted to call out for him when the girl walked towards him, making him freeze.

"Hi? What are you looking for?" Alice asked as she stared at him.

"I was just looking for the hours for the café." He replied, moving away from the window. "Guess they're not open yet! See you tomorrow!"

Yugi barely made it pass her when he felt her hand on his back-pack and almost fell backwards. The girl's quick reaction steady him and walked around to face him.

"What-"

"Hmm," she bent down and peered into his face. Her finger tapping her bottom lip as Yugi tried to step back. She then stood up and said, "Yep. No doubt about it. You are suffering. Come on." She then grab his wrist and walked to the cafe's door.

"What are you talking about! I'm not suffering!"

"Well, your eyes say otherwise. We are not open to the public yet, but you are a special case." Alice pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Wait! This is your Café?"

"I have a key don't I?" she smiled at him and pulled him through the door. Yugi wanted to pull away when a strange scent hit his nose. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was an odd herbal smell. He looked around the dark room and saw the shadows of tables and chairs. The light from the sun strain its way in through the window curtains, giving off a slight glow. He heard the door close behind, along with a tiny bell chime.

Alice walked pass him, her foot steps echoed with a clean click, click, click on the wooden floors. She flip a light switch from somewhere behind the counter. The boy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the change. "Come. Sit." She pointed to a high chair next to the counter. He wanted to leave but was afraid of being rude so he sat. She smiled at him and turned around to put on an apron. He watched as she pulled out a cup, saucer and plate. She then glanced over at him. "Any food allergies?"

"No?"

She nodded and began preparing something for him. Yugi sat in silence as his eyes wondered over the room. It was a small place and decorated simply. The walls were painted a royal purple and a gold trim around the ceiling. He then stared up at the silver chandelier that hung above him.

"Here you go."

He looked back down and saw a white cup filled with a light brown drink with a foamy leaf on top. Next to it was a plate with a small round chocolate cake with a raspberry on top. Alice sat down across from him with a cup of her own and smiled at him saying, "I made the cake this morning before school, I hope you like it."

"Thanks." He said as he picked up the little fork sitting next to the plate and cut into the dessert. A dark thick liquid slipped out from the slice he made and surrounded the bottom of the plate. He licked his lips as he moved the piece on his fork to sup up the sauce and brought it to his lips. Alice took a sip of her drink as she enjoy the euphoric expression spreading on his face as he chewed, and grinned. Next, Yugi pick up the cup and drank the contents. It was a latte drink, flavored with honey and cinnamon. He hummed as the cinnamon teased his tongue.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, placing her cup down. Yugi nodded and took another bite of his decadent treat. Alice laughed and rested her head in her hand. "I'm glad. I was playing with a recipe and while my mother liked it I wanted to test it out on someone else."

"Did it matter if I was suffering?" he asked, looking up from his plate.

"No, I just wanted to cheer you up. Chocolate is a good cure I find."

"Thank you." Yugi said staring her in her dark green eyes. She smiled meeting his gaze. If he was searching for a sign of pity, there was none. He was glad at that, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was pity, especially from a girl. As he stared into her face he found that she was very pretty. Her soft skin appeared to glow, when she blinked he could see how thick her black fan lashes were, and her lips appeared fuller and full of natural color.

Alice could see that he was staring at her but chose to ignore it. There was something about him that she too was taken in by. Yugi was a very cute boy and someone that would grow into his own lovely features in time. But there was something else, something that rested in him that she could barely see the form of. She could hear her heart pound in her ears as she looked deeper into the boy. Then she saw it! Curled in its own space within Yugi was another spirit. She could feel her breath changing, heart tightening and cheeks burning as she got a closer look at the sleeping being.

Yugi felt oddly calm, not relax, just calm. He knew that he had been staring too long, but he couldn't brake away from her eyes. He saw a pink tint on her cheeks and her lips slightly parting to let out her ragged breath, but he could not look away. Whatever spell she was casting, it was working and he just had to go along for the ride. But god, the tension between them was unbearable. Finally, Alice broke her hold over him by speaking.

"Your welcome. So, do you live around here?" She said the question so casually and calm that the air of tension created by their eye staring contest evaporated. He blinked, surprise by how quickly she change the mood.

"Um, yeah, I do. There's a game shop down the street that my grandpa owns and I live there with him."

"Ahh, looks like we are going to be neighbors then. I will at least know someone around here. The one thing I hate about all the moving is that you have to start all over again and make new connections." Alice sighed as she traced her finger along the rim of her cup.

"Do you keep in touch with any of your old friends?"

"Sometimes, but in the end it ends up the same way. I'm glad that this will be our last move. Meeting new people only to know that its temporary is so tiring."

"I'm think I know what you mean, well, kind of. It was a lot of work to get the friends I have now. Before I was always alone." Yugi replied looking thoughtful.

"Really?" she glance at him in wonder, like she didn't believe him. It made him laugh a bit. "Really. It doesn't help that I look like I should still be grade school."

"I guess not."

The two smiled at each other. Yugi was beginning to wonder if he imagine the weird feeling this morning. She was a lot nicer and he felt bad about not being friendlier to her before now.

"So," she said grabbing his attention, "what was troubling you when I caught you outside?"

"Oh, um..." he blushed not wanting to have to explain himself to her. "It's nothing."

"Nothing huh." She repeated back. She nodded then took a long sip of her drink, setting it down like she just through back a shot. "Alright, we'll do this another way. May I see your deck?"

"My deck? You mean my duel monsters deck?" He subconsciously touched his case on his belt, unsure if he should. Past events made him skeptical, if not wiser.

"Of course, I highly doubt that the King of Card Games would walk around with out it. I promise to be very careful with it." Her face showing no signs of malice.

"Okay, just please be careful."

She nodded and held out her hand. He watched as she skimmed each card and pulled out three cards. She set the rest aside as, Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician all stared up at them. Her eyes scan them for a moment when she let out a small giggle and said, "Ahh, I see, so that's it."

"What's it?" Yugi looked at his cards, then at her to see what she was talking about.

She peered up at Yugi grinning and green eyes sparkling with playfulness. "You have a big crush on someone and almost missed your chance." Yugi instantly redden.

"Wait! How do you know that?"

"Kuriboh told me." she said without looking at him while tapping above Kuriboh as her eyes went to the next card.

"What! I didn't hear anything!"

"Shh, the Dark Magician Girl wants to go next! Oh! It's Anzu, that's sweet. She also said that the two of you are childhood friends, now that just makes it sweeter."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW That!" he cried.

"I told you, I'm a card reader." She said as she picked the cards to place them back in the deck and handed it over. "You'll be happy to know that the Dark Magician said that I should mind my own business, but that you should listen to your other half."

Yugi stiffened at what she said, but was relieve that she didn't ask what that meant. Did his cards really talk to her or did she some how figured it out on her own or by spying? As he put his cards away, he saw her pull out a deck of cards he was not familiar with.

"Now, to help you out I'll use my special tarot deck. You won't make a move till you know for certain she feels the same way and my cards can help with that." she winked at him as she began shuffling.

"No! It's okay! Really." Yugi said getting down from his seat.

"Are you sure? It won't take long, I promise." She said frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure. This is something I want to do on my own. Thanks."

"Well, okay. Sorry, if I freaked you out. I want to be friends, you seem like someone I could be friends with." Yugi blinked at her. She looked so vulnerable at that moment that he sat back down.

"Its alright Alice. I think it would be nice to be friends with you too."

She gently looked at him as he smiled at her. "I'm glad! And don't worry about me telling anyone about Anzu."

"Thanks."

"Of course, and if you change your mind you know where I live." Yugi nodded then looked at a clock that hung behind her.

"Well, I better get going before my grandpa starts to worry." He got up to leave then stopped, "Do you want to walk together to school tomorrow?"

"I would like that."

"Great! See you tomorrow then! And thanks for the cake, I really enjoyed it."

Alice waved the boy off as she picked up the dishes to clean. 'If he has always been alone then, who is it that I'm seeing?'

XXX

It was after dinner that Yugi was relaxing in his room. He was lying belly down on his bed, happily flipping through a comic book, his mind not completely vested in the material. His thoughts keep going back to the new friend he just made and how kind she was to him.

 _"You seem cheerful tonight. Did something good happen?"_ Yugi jolted, dropping the book on the floor. He sat up and smiled at Yami, not afraid to speak out loud since his grandpa was relaxing downstairs in front of the TV.

"Oh, I just made a new friend with the new girl in our class."

 _"New girl? Huh, that's funny, I don't remember hearing anything about a new girl."_ Yami crossed his arms and looked away thinking.

"Well you must have been asleep or something." Yugi offered, not sounding too concern about the detail.

 _"I suppose. Come to think of it I was feeling odd today. Is she nice?"_

"Yep, she lives in the new café opening up the street. She gave me a free dessert."

 _"So, that's why you are in a good mood."_ he teased.

"Its not like that, she was just trying to cheer me up."

 _"Oh."_ Yami looked at him shocked that Yugi would confined in someone he just met about that sensitive subject. _"You mean, you told her about Anzu?"_

"I didn't, my cards told her."

 _"What?"_

"Oh, um, yeah, she's a card reader and she used my deck to see what was upsetting me."

 _"She's not looking to start trouble I hope. You know our luck with people like that."_

"Yeah, I know. But she seems really nice and she's a good baker. Next time I'm over there I'll switch with you so you can taste her baking for yourself."

Yami chuckled at the small boy. _"That's okay, Yugi. I don't want to take over for just anything. This is your life and body after all."_

"I know, but I want to share them with you. Till we know more about you, and your memories, you should take a chance to make new ones of your own."

The spirit looked at the boy with gentle eyes, feeling grateful that this was the person he was bonded too. Centuries of being alone in a dark sleep wouldn't be near as unbearable then, to be stuck with someone cruel or heartless.

"Yugi! There is someone on the phone for you!" They both heard Grandpa yelled.

Yugi jumped of the bed and ran into the hallway to pick up the phone, he stopped and called out, "I'll pick it up here, who is it?"

"Don't know, but it's a girl!" Yugi could almost see the grin on his grandpa face as he said it.

A girl? Could it be her? Yugi picked up the phone, Yami chose to stick around and was leaning on the wall next to him. If Yugi wanted to speak in private he would have said so.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yugi, it's Alice."

"Oh, hi Alice," 'the new girl', he mouthed to Yami, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you no to worry about having breakfast. I'll have something ready to take with us on our walk."

"Oh, okay, that sounds great."

 _"Is this what they mean by the way into one's heart is through the stomach."_ Yami commented slyly. Yugi stuck his tongue at him making the spirit chuckle.

"Thanks Alice, you know you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Also, I wanted to know if the others have any allergies? I'll have something else for us for lunch."

"Not that I know off."

"Okay, great. Oh and Yugi, I wanted to ask you something. Something that might be strange to ask, but I really want to know."

"What is it?"

"Are you, being haunted?"

The silence on the phone was long and uncomfortable. Yami stared down the phone, wondering who the hell was this girl and why he could not see any memories of her in Yugi's mind. It was like todays recording didn't exits, or that someone edited her out. Yugi's breath hitched and was unsure how to respond. He wasn't exactly being haunted, but then why would she be asking this question unless she saw Yami. But she couldn't have saw him since they didn't switch places today.

"Hello? Yugi?"

"I'm here. I," what to say? Yes, no, it was not information he just gave out to anybody. Most people just figure it out for themselves, which is what she did, but how. He looked over at Yami to get advice on what to do, but he just stared back at him unsure. Yami didn't know the girl and was unsure if she was a threat yet. Or someone tide to his past.

"Shoot, I freaked you out didn't I. Sorry, forget I asked."

"Alice, what would make you think that I was?" It was her turn to be silent on the phone, he could hear her breath struggling with the words, unsure, and hesitant.

"Because, I,-" On the other side he could hear the echoing of her mother's voice calling for her, "I have to go. Will I still see you tomorrow morning?"

Yugi opened his mouth, than closed it. Sure the question was beyond weird, but was it a reason to say no. He already was alone with her and in her own territory. If she wanted to do something she could have done it then.

"Yeah, sure. Have a good night." he said trying to sound normal.

"You too."

Yugi stared at the wall not knowing what to think. He then turn to Yami. He stared back at him then said in a very serious tone, _"I would be careful what she feeds you tomorrow."_

"Yami, I don't think poisoning me in front of her café would be good for business." Yugi replied flatly as he walked back to his room. Yami sighed thinking that Yugi was right and followed him back. Just as Yugi closed the door Yami asked, "Yugi, I seem to have trouble seeing her even in your memories. Are you sure this person is real?"

"How can she call me on the phone if she wasn't." Yugi took off the puzzle, hanging it on the bed post and sat on his bed facing Yami. "I'm going to see her tomorrow so why don't we just call it the night."

Yami's red eyes stared at Yugi for a moment, irritated that he didn't seem to understand the abnormality of the situation. The only way this would make sense is if Yugi didn't want Yami to know about Alice. There were plenty of things Yugi kept from him and it was his right. But clearly this was not one of dose things.

"Yugi," The small boy sat straight, hearing that Yami was about to ask something important, "Can you describe her to me."

Yugi sighed and nodded. With all the staring he did today he was able to be very detail, but Yami was planning to do more than listen. Each detail was memory that Yugi had to play back, memories that Yami could watch if he focus hard enough. Then he saw it. The moment back at the café when Yugi was staring into Alice's face.

Everything around him faded away. He was no longer in Yugi's room, but in the café sitting where Yugi sat, and looking into those beautifully green eyes. He saw all the things Yugi noticed and more. Like how her chest heaved when her breath became ragged. Or how her dark red hair fell around her shoulders. But more importantly how her expression change when she appeared to have found something extraordinary. What was it? It was just him and her, here, together. Well, not him, but Yugi. But she didn't seem to really be looking at Yugi. Was it...

"YAMI!"

Yami shook his head and blinked. Gone. The image of her was gone. He let out a deep slow breath as Yugi walked up to him with a very worried look on his face. "Yami, are you okay. You went into a trance while I was talking. I kept calling you but..."

"I'm fine Yugi." Yami breathed out, then fell to his knees. Yugi's head turned when he heard his grandpa call out. He walked to the door, opened it.

"It's fine grandpa. Sorry if I disturbed you, I'll go to bed now. Good Night!" He called out hurriedly than turn back to his friend.

"What happen?" He asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you should be careful tomorrow Yugi."

"I will." Yugi calmly said, then looked into Yami's face and said amazedly, "Yami, your cheeks are red."

xxx **Next update soon. Thank you to all those who reviewed! Your words are appreciated. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Mixed Up

The next morning came too soon for the young duelist, but not for the spirit. Yami stood at the side of the bed watching the boy sleep. He turned his head at the clock to see how much longer he would have to wait for the alarm. He thought about messing with it, to wake Yugi up sooner, but Yugi probably wouldn't like that. _'No, he would hate it.'_ He sighed and crossed his arms looking away from the device, he'll would have to wait ten more minutes. Ten long excruciating minutes.

He tried closing his eyes, but images of the girl kept flashing through his mind. He opened them quickly shaking his head so to sweep them away. He could feel heat rising in his body, a new feeling he was not sure if he liked. After the episode he had last night, Yugi pointed out that his face was red. He frowned when Yugi smugly pointed out that if Yami acted like that at a mere description, how would he act when he sees her with his own eyes? Feeling prideful, Yami didn't mention that he already saw her, in a way. But how she looked was not the issue, it was her ability to know things she should not and if she was a friend or foe. And what she was already doing to him.

The clock rang out bringing him out of his thoughts. Red eyes stared down at Yugi begging him to wake up already. Yugi stirred for a bit and reached over to turn of the alarm. He let out a loud yawn and went back to sleep. Yami was not willing to wait any longer and begun calling out to Yugi. Nothing. Frustrated that his spiritual form could not simply shake the boy awake he was going to have to do this the hard way. Yami disappear for a moment and took over the small body and moved out of the bed. He walked out of the room, waving hi to Yugi's mother and enter the bathroom. He removed the star pajamas, folding them neatly and stepped into the shower, but not before putting a stool in first.

 _"Sorry to do this partner but you have to wake up."_ He switched places with Yugi just as he turned on the cold water. Yugi nearly fell off the stool as he cried out as the ice water strike at him. His mother called out behind the door.

"I'm fine, just forgot to turn on the hot water!" He called out as he quickly turned on the hot water. "Did you really have to do that?"

 _"You wouldn't wake up. We can't be late, and besides didn't you say you wanted a shower?"_ Yami explained coolly and laughed at the cute death stare Yugi gave him.

"Yeah, but not like that!" Yugi huffed as he took out the stool. "I could have drowned!"

 _"As if I would let you."_ Yami merely scoffed and disappear to give his partner some privacy.

Later, Yugi didn't say much to the spirit as he ready his backpack, but his mind was a mess of thoughts. Yami was acting weird, this girl bothered the spirit, and he didn't understand why. Okay, he did, and he didn't. Yami was always protected of him but he was mostly direct and calm about it. Now, he acted anxious and well, excited.

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to take over, just in case?"_

Yugi sighed as he responded, "Yes, for the last time I'm sure. I don't know how she found out about you, but I don't think she's a threat."

 _"If she is, I'll protect you."_

"I know." Yugi picked up the puzzle and secured it around his neck. "But I'm sure it won't come to that."

Yugi ran down the stairs and quickly poured a glass of milk.

"Up early again, is everything alright Yugi?" his grandpa said over the newspaper.

"Yes grandpa, just meeting up with a friend." He put the glass in the sink than headed to the door. "Have a good day! Bye!" Yugi ran off before his grandfather had a chance to ask, 'what about Anzu'.

xxx

Alice was waiting outside her shop, with a basket in her hands. She wore her red hair in a long braid that fell to her mid back. In her hair she braided in a blue ribbon that went over the top of her head to create a band. She looked over at the refection in the window to make sure the band was still in place, then let out a deep breath. She hated how last night's conversation with Yugi went. He must think she was weird, or weirder considering she told peoples fortunes with cards. She just couldn't help but ask about that being she saw tucked away in Yugi. Most people don't walk around with two souls in them.

By the way he was acting on the phone he must know what she was talking about. Since the first time she saw him she could see a shadow of a being hovering around him. She saw the same with Bakura but was immediately warned to back off. Usually she never gets herself involved with people like this on her will, they came to her or her mother if they need help. But there was something about this spirit that fascinated her. It looked almost like Yugi.

Just down the street, Yami floated alongside Yugi as he ran to the café. For some reason, when Yugi was near this girl while he was in the puzzle he could not see or hear her. This time he will stay out to see if she really can see him. Yugi could feel that Yami was apprehensive about meeting Alice and sent a reassuring tap through the link to get him to relax. _"Sorry Yugi, I just don't know what to expect."_

"I know, but I'm sure there is a reason she can see you. Maybe she really is a natural psychic or something?"

Yami nodded, then gasped _"There she is."_ Yugi stopped running, grateful that she hadn't spotted him from across the street. Yugi turned to Yami, "So, what do you think? Do you know her?"

Did he know her? No, but then again, he had no memories of his life. Even if she was tied to him somehow, he wouldn't remember. All he knew was that the blue ribbon looked pretty in her hair and that the weird feeling was coming back. Yami continued to stare at her as Yugi waited for an answer. Yugi noticed a strange change as Yami stared at the girl, well it was strange to him. Yami seemed captivated. Yugi try to feel out Yami through the link, but he was shut out.

"Yami?"

 _"Sorry, I..."_ At that moment Yami felt an odd ping in his chest, Yugi winced as well.

"What was that!" Yugi breathed, it wasn't painful, but it did take him by surprise.

 _"I don't know Yugi."_ Yami gripped his chest and glance up at the girl. Was it a warning or something else? _"I think I better head inside the puzzle for now."_

"Are you sure? You almost drown me, just so you could meet her." Yugi said, still feeling sore about his wake-up call.

 _"I'm sure. I think it would be best for me to hide while she's around, for now."_ Yami saw the worried look on Yugi's face and smiled. _"Its fine, I promise. I'll be nearby if you need me."_ Yugi smiled back as he watched Yami disappear. He took a deep breath then crossed the street.

"Alice!" she looked up and waved at Yugi as he ran up to her." Morning Alice! Did I keep you waiting long?"

"No, here you better take this while it's still warm." Opening the basket, she pulled out a wrapped pastry. "I hope you like croissants."

"Thanks." Yugi took it from her with a smile. He unwrapped it and took a bite. It was warm, flaky and buttery just like a croissant should be. In it, was the unmistakable taste of cranberry and some kind of cheese. He closed his eyes as he savored the different taste in his mouth.

Through the link he heard, _"She's watching you partner."_ His eyes opened, and she was indeed staring at him with a please smile on her face. "I take it that you like it." Yugi blushed and swallowed, "Yeah, thank you again. I never had anything like this. What's the cheese?"

"Bier. It's not very tasty on its own, but pairs well with zesty fruits, or honey. I had another one that was just ham and cheese, in case you didn't like it."

"No, I like it!" Yugi assured her, taking another bite of it. Alice laughed at the way he eagerly bit into the pastry to prove to her that he was telling the truth.

"I'm glad you like it." She then pulled out a small bottle of orange juice and offered it to Yugi, who gladly took it from her. "We better get going."

"Right, so what else is in the basket." He asked, taking another bite.

"Oh, it's the treat I said I want to share with the others at lunch today." Yugi nodded. He wanted to ask her more about what she said last night, but he wasn't sure if now would be a good time. Probably not, she just fed him, and it might spoil the walk to school.

"So, Yugi, I was wondering," Yugi stared over at her wanting to see what she was going to ask this time. He could feel Yami's gaze was on her as well. "What is that pendant that you carry around?"

"Oh, well this is my millennium puzzle. I got it from my grandpa and it's very important to me." Yugi explained.

"I see. It looks like an ancient artifact." She said. Without thinking she reached out to touch the puzzle. Her finger barely touched it when a sharp sensation jolted through her whole body. Yami winced, feeling the same jolt. For a moment their eyes met making them both gasp. Alice could see the being looking back up at her, but another flash came making Alice stumble back. Yugi reach out with his hand to keep her from falling back.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked Alice.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said shaking her head to clear her mind. Yami stood next to Yugi, concern that she was hurt. It was true, she really could see him.

"Hey!" They all turned around to see Anzu running up to them. Yami slipped back into the puzzle. Yugi gulped as he realized that he had forgotten about Anzu. The girl caught her breath and glared at Yugi, "You should have told me that you were going to head off without me today."

"I'm sorry Anzu."

"It's my fault Anzu, I ran into Yugi yesterday and I invited him to walk with me to school since he lives nearby."

"You live near Yugi?"

"Yes, my family owns the café that's opening up this Saturday. Are you hungry? I have some bake goods that I can share." Alice held up her basket. Anzu stared at her then looked down at Yugi, then back at Alice. "No thank you. I already ate."

"Oh." Alice brought her basket down. It was clear to her that Yugi walking alone with her had touched a nerve. Not that she had anything to worry about, Yugi clearly only had eyes for her. "Well, why don't we walk altogether." She offered and turned to leave.

Yugi looked nervously up at Anzu, who was staring at Alice. "I'm really sorry Anzu. I didn't-"

"It's fine Yugi." Anzu stated. She then walked off without giving him a second glance. Yugi breathed out, but it did little to calm the worry in is heart.

 _"Sorry, if I did not rush you this morning you would have waited for her."_ Yami said, regretting his actions.

"It's alright, I'm sure it will pass." Yugi whispered back with a weak smile and followed the girls. Yami watched Anzu for a moment and wasn't so sure about that.

Xxx

Yugi had hoped that Anzu would forget about the morning but she seem to be ignoring him. At break she left the class room without a word and at lunch she was not at their usual spot on the roof.

"Man, Anzu is sure missing out on this grub Alice made!" Jonouchi said through bites of a sweet bread.

"Where is she, I don't think she has any club meetings." Honda commented next. Yugi bent his head looking at the ground. Alice was sitting next to him, and put a hand on his back asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded smiling weakly at her, then looked down at his lunch. Jonouchi frowned as he chewed. Something must have happened after school yesterday when he ran off to call his sister. The big news was that she was going to be spending the summer at a friend's family's beach house. He thought about inviting her along on their trip, but that idea went up in smoke. He had asked Bakura, but he had other plans as well. He was thinking of inviting Alice, but something told him to wait on that.

"Say Yugi," Jonouchi said through a mouthful, then swallowed when the boy turned to him, "Let's do a quick duel! There's a card I want to try out."

"Oh, well, okay." Yugi moved away from Alice. She just happened to look down at the school's grounds when she spotted Anzu sitting by herself at a bench. Clearly Anzu got the wrong idea this morning and was being stubborn, though Yugi wasn't helping the matter ether. She reached into her pocket, stroking a silver box. To meddle or not, she thought as she watched the girl. An electric wave travel from the box to the tip of her finger nail. To meddle it is.

"I'll see you guys later in class!" Alice said, grabbing her basket.

"But we just started playing!" Jonouchi called out.

xxx

Anzu knew she was being silly. Very silly. That stupid teenage hormonal kind of silly. But she couldn't help it. It was very clear that Yugi was just being friendly to the new girl in school. The timing is what bother her. Why did he have to start being friendly with her after he saw that guy confess to her? Did he really bought that lame excuse that she wasn't looking to be in a relationship? Apparently.

It didn't help that Alice was pretty in an exotic sort of way. Most of the other school girls have calmed down from chasing her around, thus making room for the boys to try and talk to her. She even heard that a group of boys from class 2d had a fan club already, but that's lower classmen for you. Still, she never known Yugi to take any interest in a girl before. Maybe ignoring her yesterday was his way of dealing with the fact that he liked her?

Anzu stabbed a small tomato at the thought, making it pop and spraying juices everywhere.

"Oh man." She hissed as she looked for a napkin.

"Here."

Anzu froze and glance up to see a handkerchief held out to her. Her blue eyes went up further to see the cheerful face of Alice. "I'm sure glad I was not that tomato, but something tells me that its fate may have been for me."

Anzu huffed and took the handkerchief. "I have no idea what you mean." Alice grinned and sat down next to Anzu. "If you say so." Anzu wiped off the juice while berating herself for being careless.

What did it matter if Yugi liked her, it's not like she had any say in who he should have a crush on. Besides, they were just friends. Maybe because he just met her and his luck with women claiming to have spooky powers never ended well? Sure, that's what it is.

"So," the red head said without looking at the girl next to her, "do you want your fortune told?"

"Huh?" Anzu frowned at her.

"I can tell it to you, but if you're afraid-."

"Who said I was afraid? I just thought you didn't want to be a show off!" Anzu snapped.

"Great!" Alice already had her cards in her hand and handed them to Anzu. "Shuffle those if you please."

Anzu rolled her eyes as she did what she was asked. "So, what are the guys up to?" she asked, handing the cards back.

"Dueling." Alice scooted to the edge of the bench to make room to place down the cards. "What else, though I think Jonouchi only challenge Yugi to cheer him up." Her eyes glanced up at Anzu. The stubborn girl said nothing, but Alice could see that she was concern. Anzu looked up at the roof where the rest of the gang was right now. _Maybe, I'm being too harsh on Yugi? He likes making new friends after all._

"So, lets get this reading started." Alice looked at the cards as Anzu continued looking up.

"Your heart is split."

"What?" Anzu turned to Alice.

"You are confused about someone and they are stuck as well. And soon their attention will be focus on their chosen destiny." Alice breathed out as she glanced over the cards that contained pictures of different women. "You will be at their side, but you cannot change their fate. One will have to leave and the other will stay. You will never be with them till you settle your heart."

"This person is it Yugi?" Alice's green eyes darted up at Anzu's blue ones and said, "Yes."

The brunette nodded then asked, "You know that Yugi is special then."

"I picked up on that on the first day."

"Then please don't break his heart." Alice blinked at her than laughed. Anzu stared at her then stood up over her. "What! You don't think he's good enough for you!"

"Anzu, I like Yugi, but even if I did think of him that way there is no way I can ever be with him."

"And why not!"

"Because I'm not the one he wants." Alice smiled brightly up at Anzu.

"But you just said…"

"I think in time you will understand what this reading is trying to say. Even I don't truly understand what the cards say till later."

"So, you are not after Yugi." Anzu asked, her eyes searching to see if the girl was lying.

"Nope. As cute as he is I have no interest in being shot down."

Anzu stared at her than laughed. Stupid, she was so stupid.

XXX

Yugi was already sitting in his seat in the class room as Alice and Anzu walked towards the building. His mind was elsewhere when two boys he did not know stood at his desk. His brow raised in annoyance, by the look of the two they wanted to cause trouble. A boy with black hair cut too short for his head and thick arms slammed his hands on the desk in attempt to startled Yugi.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?"

"Yugi Muto and you are?" he replied dryly, he was not in the mood for this right now. The boy growled at Yugi's unfazed mood.

"You think you're something just because you know how to play some kid game? You little-" The other boy next to him put a hand on his shoulder and stepped up. This guy was taller and more built, his muddy brown hair spread on his head like dead grass that needed to be cut.

"What is your relationship with the new girl." He asked in a glowering voice. Yugi's eyes widen slightly, then it clicked on who these boys were. Lower classmen who started some fan group idolizing Alice. Bakura mention that one of his fan girls heard that a second-year class had started one, which was incredible since she just started school yesterday.

"We're friends." he simply answered.

"Friends huh. Well, stay away from her if you know what's good for you." The boy said darkly.

"No."

"What was that." The one with the bad haircut said.

Yugi had no idea what was going on with him right now. Maybe it was the years of being picked on by every bully who ever laid eyes on him. Hell, even the grade school bullies tried pushing him around, but you got to draw the line somewhere. If you to were ask his Yami, who was watching the scene very closely, it would have to do with him being upset over Anzu.

"I said no. Classes will be starting soon, you should go back to where you came from." Yami laughed at the looks the two boys gave them. They clearly thought that they could intimidate his little partner.

"Why you-" The boy who needed the hair cut balled up his fist ready to punch, when a hand slapped him on the back.

"I think you're lost there, pal." Jonouchi said in a steady voice.

"The bell is going to ring soon. You boys don't want to be late." Honda came up and stood next to Yugi.

Both boys scoffed but could see that now would not be the time to make their point. Alice and Anzu walked into the class room at that moment and saw the standoff. Anzu's eyes narrowed in concern and walked to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright here?"

Yugi looked up at Anzu, eyes wide with relief. She wasn't mad at him anymore!

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. Both the boys noticed his behavior and sneered but walked away. Honda and Jonouchi shook their heads and took their seats. Alice had already moved to her seat and was looking for her book when the one with the muddy hair stop in front of her and sheepishly said, "Hi." Alice glanced at him and nodded. Yami came out of the puzzle, gritting his teeth as he watched the boy put a hand on her desk. _'Too close.'_ He thought. The boy was about to open his mouth when his friend called him. He swallowed and walked away.

Yugi was happily talking with Anzu when he noticed that Yami was out of the puzzle and staring at Alice. He could see the line of his back was tense and his hands tighten in to a fist.

xxx

"Hey, why don't we all go to Alice's Cafe's Grand opening this Saturday?" Jonouchi said as they walked to the gate of the school.

"Yes! That would be great! I mean I will be busy, but I would love it if you all came." Alice cheerfully said.

"Sure, I'm off this weekend and I haven't tried your baking. This one won't stop talking about it." Anzu replied, giving the blonde a nudged.

"I'm in." Honda said and Bakura nodded.

"Great! Well, I better get going. My mom wanted me to run a few errands before I head home. See you all later!"

They all waved her off as she went on ahead in another direction. Jonouchi glanced over at Yugi and Anzu for a second, then grabbed a still waving Honda by the arm. "Well, Honda and I here need to get going to that thing."

"Huh?" Honda tried to pull away but Jonouchi managed to get behind him and started pushing him away. "You too Bakura!"

"Oh, right. See you later then." Bakura said, following the pair.

Anzu rolled her eyes playfully at how silly her friends can be. Yugi however understood what his best friend was doing.

"Have I become that obvious?" Yugi thought gloomily.

 _"I didn't think so, but it's not like Anzu sees it, otherwise she would not have been so jealous this morning."_ Yami replied. _"Jonouchi just has good instincts."_

"Ready to go Yugi?" Anzu said as she crossed in front of him.

"Oh! Yeah." Anzu smiled at him as he ran up next to her. They started walking when Yugi remembered something.

"Hey Anzu, don't you have work today?"

The girl nodded and said, "I do, but I wanted to apologize for how I acted at school today."

"Anzu, I'm sorry too about this morning." Yugi looked up at her with his bright purple eyes. Anzu could almost feel her breath leave her. Alice was right, he was super cute, how did she not notice that before.

 _"Yugi, this would be a good time."_ Yugi blushed at the suggestion and nervously looked away.

"Yugi? Are you okay? You're not getting sick, are you?" Anzu asked, putting a hand over his forehead. It was then that Yugi felt a ping in his chest. A familiar ping, then a strange idea came to him. He immediately slammed the door shut on his other self before he got wind of it.

"No. I'm fine." He said excitedly to Anzu, then hugged her. He let go of her and ran off shouting, "I got to get home. I promise to wait for you tomorrow. Thanks, Anzu!" Anzu was taken back by the sudden change of energy but Yugi was like that sometimes.

"I'll see you and Alice tomorrow then." Anzu waved him off as he ran home.

xxx

 _"So, I hope you shutting me out like that means that you confessed."_ Yami said as he reappeared in the bedroom.

"Nope and before you say anything I had an epiphany."

 _"Oh."_

"Yep, that weird feeling you had this morning, well I just had the same feeling just now with Anzu."

 _"So?"_

"So, what if the reason you acted the way you did is because you like Alice." Yami stared at him and said _"But I don't know her. How can I like her?"_

"Yami, please tell me you understand what i mean by like?"

 _"You mean personally, right?"_

"Nope."

 _"You mean..."_ and Yugi saw it again, his usually collected darker self was blushing, _"Yugi, be serious."_

"I am." Yugi laughed, his darker self was really blushing. It was nice to see him undone.

 _"Yugi, there is no possible way. I haven't even met her myself."_

"An attraction then. You do think she's pretty, right?"

 _"Well, yes, but anyone can see that. Why do you think Anzu was so jealous when you were walking alone with her?"_

"She wasn't jealous, just upset, but that is not the point!" Yugi rushed to switch the subject back on to his other half, "You acted strange when that guy stopped at Alice's desk!"

Yami turned his head scoffing at the memory, as he crossed his arms. _"He was someone looking for trouble, I was just concern."_

"Ah-huh. What if I just introduce you to her tomorrow? I can go call her right now and see-"

 _"Yugi wait!"_ Yugi glanced over his shoulder and cried out in triumph. Yami's red eyes were wide in surprise his cheeks tinted.

"Your blushing again! I knew it! You do like her." Yugi smiled at his other half. Yami was a bit thrown by the excited feeling coming over the link.

 _"Yugi, why would something like this make you happy? Not that I'm saying it's true."_

It was Yugi's turn to be confused, but he turned to face Yami and said, "Because you are my friend. You are always looking out for me and those around me. I own a lot to you and I think you should have the right to be happy yourself."

 _"Yugi."_ The two stared at each other for a moment, taking in each other's feelings. Yami sighed and closed his eyes. Yugi blinked as he felt a dip in the link. Yami than spoke but chose not to look at his lighter self _. "I am really grateful that you feel that way Yugi, but I am nothing more than a spirit. A spirit with no memories, tied to the puzzle and I can only exist if you wear it. I do not even know my real name."_

Yugi's breath hitched, he wanted to say something, but was not sure what.

 _"I am a guest here Yugi. I cannot take advantage of your hospitality_."

"Taking advantage? You're not taking advantage! I'm telling you that I am willing to share with you! Even my body. You can-"

 _"And how do you think Anzu would feel if she sees you with Alice, the way I would...like to be. Hypothetically speaking."_

Yugi stopped and realized what he was saying was true. He was being naive. Sharing friends and experience was one thing. A relationship was not something to be casually shared. He almost wished he could take back his suggestion. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friend. Yami walked up to Yugi and put a lucent hand on his shoulder.

 _"It's alright Yugi, you can never hurt me. I am happy as I am now. But if you want me to be truly happy there is something you can do."_ Yugi stared up with his jeweled eyes shining, threating to tear.

"Anything." He horsed out, determined not to cry.

 _"See to your own happiness first, whatever it may be."_ And he was gone. Retreating into the puzzle, before the tears spilled over Yugi's eyes. _'But it's not fair!'_ he thought as he hugged the puzzle to him.

xxx

In the puzzle Yami smiled bitterly at Yugi's last thought. It wasn't fair, but that's the way it was, he was dead. He needed to put the Alice affair aside for now. Whatever her reason for her being able to sense him, it was clear that she was no threat. And whatever feelings he had, needed to be forgotten.

He looked up briefly at all the doors that covered the walls of his endless maze. Each one hiding something from him. He started walking up a pair of stairs, not really thinking of where to go since it was all the same to him. Dark, cold and confusing. If Yugi only knew what he had done for him by merely sharing his life with him. His eyes fell on a couple of doors that were created to hold the new memories he made. He smiled weakly to himself as he climbed up higher and higher.

His bond with Yugi was enough for him. He smirked as he remembered how the usually shy boy stood up for himself in class today. If his partner continued on like that, there will be a time where he would not need his darker half to come to his aide anymore. Yami stopped for a moment and let out a ragged breath. _'As it should be.'_ He thought, stomping out the question of what would become of him when that day comes. _'But where will you be in all of this?'_

"That is how it should be." He said out loud, his voice carried by the nothingness that surrounded him. His left side slumped against the wall next to it, his head rested on it as his right hand pressed on the stone for support.

He closed his eyes and allowed the image of the girl with dark red hair and green forest eyes to fill his mind, but not before sealing himself from Yugi. His breathing slowed as he played back parts of today like a movie. Her walking next to them this morning, the way she was smiling when Yugi enjoyed the food she made him, and the way she laughed when Honda and Jonouchi stuffed their faces. But most of all how she stood outside her café with the basket in her hands. That was his favorite image of her. Again, he could feel a heat rising in him. It startled him before but now it was a pleasant feeling. How heavy it felt in the middle of his chest, he could hardly breathe out. He raised his right hand to his chest and felt it raise and fall. The weird tinge in his cheeks were back. He had felt Yugi do it enough times to know he was blushing.

Then the thought occurred to him, should a spirit be able to feel all of this? Maybe it wasn't him with the attraction, but Yugi. But Yugi likes Anzu. _'He's a young boy. His heart is not set in stone. And if he was with her you can-'_

"No!" Yami pushed off the wall and started walking again. "It's his life! I will not take what is not mine. I refuse to be like that 'other' Bakura is stuck with."

 _'Than you will be left with nothing.'_

"SO BE IT!" He stared up at the endless void as his voice rang out. And for the first time since his awaked existence he wished that this was not his fate and that if he was a mere spirit that he could move on to where all spirits go. But then, what would happen to Yugi? He smiled to himself and laughed a bit. The dark voice in his head was wrong. He had Yugi and that was enough.

He was about to move when a strange scent filled his nose. It was a weird smoky smell, thick with a flowery undertone. Yami coughed and turned to see where it was coming from. His eyes widen when a strange cloud of pink smoke bellowed out from one of the doors he passed a flight down.

"That's never happen before." He muttered as he walked to it. When he stood in front of it he noticed that it looked like all the others that covered the maze. Maybe, it held a clue about his past. Why it was showing itself now? Carefully, he opened the door and a wall of smoke fell on him. He coughed and covered his mouth as he walked through it to see what was on the other side. The smoke stung his eyes making him reach out with his free hand to make sure he didn't run into anything as he blindly walked. It didn't help as his legs tripped over something making him fall over. He cried out and expecting to hit the floor but instead fell into something soft.

"A bed?" he cracked an eye and saw a pink bedspread beneath him. The smoked cleared away and Yami looked around at all the things that were hidden by it. He had fallen in a four-poster bed with a pink canopy. There were shelves of books new and old. A roll desk with trinkets around it and an old fashion white vanity.

"A girl's room?" He said as he picked up a brown teddy bear that was poking him on his side. Its black eyes looked at him accusingly. "Why is there a memory of a girl's room in the puzzle?"

Just then a door appeared and what walked through it was something he was not prepare for. A girl let out a contend sigh as she rubbed a towel through her darken red hair. The cuddly robe she wore opened to reveal the white silk looking night gown she wore. Parts of it clung tight to her damp skin, showing off a little too much curve for Yami to handle, causing him to turn his head to the side. _'At least she's dressed. Sort of."_ He thought as he swallowed.

He said nothing as she moved into the room, tossing the towel onto the end of the bed, just missing the frozen boy. She didn't seem to notice him. Maybe he was invisible? But luck was not on his side as he caught a whiff of a bath powder she must have put on. While the rosy smell was pleasant the powder irritated his nose making him sneeze. The girl stopped and opened her eyes and very slowly turned her head.

Her green eyes widen when she saw a strange boy with pale skin and red eyes looking right at her with a shock expression of his own sitting in her bed.

"Um, hi." his deep voice offered.

She screamed.

xxx

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. Story is outlined (sort of), updates every week or two depending on life stuff. Till next time! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Third Space

Earlier in the same room,

Alice was sitting cross-legged with her hands resting on her knees as she chanted in a low breath. Four white candles flickered outside of the glowing circle that the young girl sat in. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to keep images out of her mind. Images of a slender being that appeared to be about her height and almost identical to Yugi. She saw him for only a second, but she could not get those red eyes out of her mind or the expression of bewilderment when they came into contact. He was obviously not use to interacting with others separately from Yugi. If she were honest she wanted to lay back and day dream about the handsome spirit. But now was not the time. She needed to keep a clear mind if she wanted this spell to work.

Her chanting sped up as her voice grew louder. The flames of the candles dim before bursting out becoming glowing white lights. Alice felt the air in the room change and knew that she was close, her chanting stopped. Slowly she raised her hands, palms facing downwards, and then pushed out. A crack ripped the air apart and the room began to shake. The white lights fazed in and out with the shaking of the room and Alice fought for control of the energy that she surrounded herself in. Breathing became hard but she pressed on. So close, so very close to summoning her own third space. Then, a vision of the entity forced its way into her mind and there was a loud snap in the air. Alice cried out as the energy turned on her with a quick whip like strike at her head. The candles blew out and the circle disappeared.

Alice laid back on the floor in a huff, head slightly pounding. That was her third attempt today at casting that spell and she knew that she was so close. As she lay on the floor she could hear footsteps making their way to her room. She exhaled out an annoyed breath as her mother knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said in a tired voice.

"So, I'm guessing that it didn't work out. Even after nearly tearing the house down." Her mother teased as she leaned against the door frame.

"I was so close! I could feel it coming together!" Alice whined out. Her mother smiled down at her saying,

"Well, it's not the easiest spell to master." She paused then carefully said, "You know you don't have to do this since you already have a talent with card reading."

"I know, but granny said that learning it would help."

"Help with what exactly? Why would you need to travel through different planes of existence? Our laws state that we can only learn spells that aide with our gifts."

"I don't know." Alice said in a yawn. She stretched out her limbs then fell back to the floor saying, "Maybe I have a second one. I mean it has happened before to other families."

"Has anything happen since we moved here?" Her mother asked as she stared down at her child. Alice sighed and said, "I'm pretty sure I saw an attached spirit near my classmate today."

"Really? Maybe you do have a second gift." Her mother straightened up as this was in her realm of expertise. "Did you come into contact with it?"

"For only a second."

"Was it hostile?"

"No, he wasn't"

"A 'he', huh? Is 'he' good looking?" Her mother grinned at her.

"Mom! Spirit! Remember!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Her mother laughed then said, "Maybe that's why your mind hasn't been so clear."

"Mom." Alice whined as she covered her face in embarrassment, her mother chuckling lightly.

"Just remember that you still have to be careful even if 'he' is not hostile now. Attached spirits don't like being discover and will become violent if they feel their host is in danger."

"But they don't eat people like demons do, right?" She asked lifting her hands of her face a bit.

"Rule number one, watch out for the good-looking ones. Remember your uncle Mark."

Alice gave a muffled replied as her hands fell back to her face. She felt like she could fall asleep right there on the floor. Alice yawned again as she thought on whether she should try the spell again since she almost had it. Her mother considered what she said about having two gifts. It was rare and only happen a few times in their own family's history. She then worried that her daughter didn't fully understand how dangerous a spell like this one could be; how dangerous this gift was. Commuting with the dead was her gift and she didn't know how to use a third space. Her own mother forbade it.

"Alice," The red hair bent her head back to look at her mother, the floor felt too good to move, "You know your grandmother visions are not what they use to be at her age. This spell has only been performed successfully by four other members of our family over our ancestry. Two of them die brutally in the third space even after years of mastering the space and making it their own. It would take only one small mistake."

Alice sat up and turn to her mother. Her great aunt Mildred was one of those people, her grandmother still talked about her as if she was still living. It was a loss the elder could not bear, impacting her gift of vision.

"Mom, I'm sure granny wouldn't give me this spell if she thought it would kill me. She said that she saw me using it. I promise to be careful."

Her mother nodded her head and then stared at her daughter and asked, "What are the rules of the third space?"

Alice cleared her voiced and said, "Never open the door in a space without a place in mind. Never misused the space. Never leave the door open when inside or outside. Do not stay in the space for more than your skill level will allow."

Her mother sighed and nodded in satisfaction. "Good. You should rest and try again tomorrow."

"But I almost have it!"

"You will drain yourself! Now, I want to hear you in the shower in ten minutes."

Alice was about to argue when her mother closed the door. She turned to glance at the mess she had to clean up. 'Ten minutes, that was plenty of time.' The young girl thought as, she crossed her legs again and snapped her fingers four times causing each candle to light. She took one cleansing breath and hummed. The circle appeared beneath her in a purple glow. She could feel power welling up from inside her heart. Mentally she spread that power throughout her body till her whole being was bathed in a tingling sensation. She was about to chant the spell when something felt off. Her mind went straight to that spirit again. This time instead of fighting it she allowed the image of his being to sit in her mind. The words fell from her mouth and the air began to change.

The image faded away and her mind was clear. She raised her hands again and pushed with the energy in her body. Like an ocean's wave the power moved and covered the power in the air. The candles light change to white lights and the circle disappear. Had she done it? She was about to open her eyes when she heard the echo of her mother from the other side of her door. She hesitated, and all the power was sucked out from her and the room.

The banging on the door was harsh as her name was shouted out. Alice jumped up from the circle, not noticing that it started glowing again.

"What's up? You said ten minutes." she asked when she cracked open the door, but her mother was not there. "Mom?"

She stepped out and heard her mother in the kitchen down stairs. "Weird." She shrugged it off and grabbed her nightgown and robe from off the hook on her door. I must be tired, she thought as she closed the door to her room.

From inside the room the candles lit by themselves and a pink smoke spewed from out the circle.

'Never leave the door open inside or outside the space.'

Xxx

Yami knew that first impressions were everything, it was the reason he chose to wait for so long to show himself to Yugi. Showing up in the red hair's room at nighttime without her consent was not a good start. Still he did not expect her to scream or have a look of horror on her face when she saw him. He felt hurt by the reaction. What he didn't know was that Alice, while surprise to see him, was not reacting to him. She stumbled back to her desk as the boy raise his hand in show that he meant no harm.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She shook her head slowly, her eyes looking at him than darting to something behind him. He saw her grab a fist sized metal ball from her desk. She slowly walked forward whispering, "Move slowly, to me." She held out her hand to him while holding the metal object in her other hand. He wasn't so sure if that would be a good idea. Her eyes darted again and Yami was about to move back when he felt that there was another uninvited guest in the room.

A harsh hissing noise followed by clicking erupted from behind Yami. The look of horror was not for him, but the thing he suddenly felt creeping up on him. He wanted to turn to see what it was.

"No!" Alice threw the ball and Yami ducked just in time before it hit him. The thing screamed out in pain. Its many legs armed with sharp claws began striking down on the bed. Yami rolled around trying to keep from being impaled. The frustrated creature leaped on to the bed to take out it's anger out on Yami, but Alice jumped forward in time to grab him from his waist, dragging him to the floor. He fell on top of Alice but caught himself with his hands, so he wouldn't hurt her. They both stared at each other for a moment when the creature's cries brought them back.

Alice sat up making Yami move back to give her space, but she grab his shoulder to stop him from moving too close to the bed. "Careful, it'll tear you apart too if you get too close." Her head motioning to the creature. Yami turned to see a giant brown and black spider tearing into the bed. Its eyes blinked and rolled around in its ugly head in a blind rage as its pincers sliced and stabbed at the mattress.

"We need to get out of here." He said in a low voice. "This room is too small to fight it off without getting hurt."

Alice knew he was right, but they couldn't open the door. That thing would be set free in her house and what about her mother. She couldn't send it to where the spirit came from, because what about Yugi and his family. She knew what she had to do. She would have to let it out in a subspace.

The spider stopped its attack on the bed, letting out an ear-splitting shriek. It shot a webbing at them, but they moved out of the way in time.

"Come on!" Alice said to Yami pulling him to her desk. She then handed him a wooden chair saying, "I need you to distract it! Keep it off the floor and on the bed!"

"Why! What are you planning?"

"Please! There's no time." Alice stared into his eyes, begging him to trust her. The creature clicked loudly then jumped at them. Yami took the chair hitting it hard. The beast hissed at him but moved back to the bed. Alice swipe her hand, making the candles that had fallen over stand up right. Four snaps and they were lit. Quickly she called on her power, ignoring her fatigue.

Yami did his best to keep the spider interest on him but when Alice began chanting the spider kept going near her. He felt the air change in the room and for a moment the spider stopped moving. He glanced over at her and saw the candle change as her hands raised up and pushed out. The room trembled and for a moment he thought it was going to collapse on them. There was a loud 'Crack'! The spider still did not move even after the shaking stopped. Alice got up running to the door and yelled at Yami to hold onto something.

The spider snapped out of its stupor and lunged at Alice. Yami called out to her to watch out as she opened the door. A strong wind blew into the room then began sucking everything out. Yami held onto the bed post and the spider in mid jump was flipped and was being sucked out the door. ' _Never open the door without a place in mind.'_ The beast screamed than spit out a yellowish webbing to help pull itself back in the room. Alice tried closing the door on it, but the many legs were in the way. One of the sharp claws slashed at her arm. Alice cried out and Yami had had enough of this beast.

His puzzle glowed and the power that he did not understand flowed. Alice looked up at him with wide eyes as she felt a dark magic emanate from him. Yami did not needed to understand how the power of his puzzle worked. He just needed it to do its job so that he can help Alice. He let go of the post and turned to face the creature. The wind whirled around him, but the power of the puzzle kept him safe. With a wave of his hand the spider loss it's consciousness and flew out the room, the door closing on its own.

Alice let out a long breath and fell to her knees. She never felt so tired in her life. She should have listen to her mother's warning about draining her powers. Now they will be stuck here till she can regain some of her energy. Stuck in a room with a hot spirit that knew dark magic, whatever shall she do? She giggled in her mind, the loss of energy was going to her head.

"Are you alright." Yami asked as he walked to her.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said smiling weakly up at him.

"You're bleeding!" He gasped as he fell to her side. The cut was not that deep, but it still stung. Yami looked around for a clean scrap of fabric to bandage her wound in.

"I'm fine, just sleepy." Alice said airily then fell forward but Yami caught her before her face smacked into the ground. Carefully he helped her to lie down on her back. Alice moaned and said, "Sorry, I have to rest for a bit. Don't open the door or we'll get sucked out too."

"Alice, what is going on. Can you tell me why I'm here?" But Alice's eyes closed and fell asleep.

Xxx

The time went slowly in the new room Yami was trapped in. He didn't mind too much at having nothing to do but wait. He was used to that. It was the questions he had that annoyed him. Why was he here, how did she know magic, where did that thing that attack them come from, and how can he get back to the puzzle? He huffed at the irony of wanting to be free of his prison only to be trapped in a new smaller one. At least this one had company, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her yet. He was also worried about Yugi and if him missing from the puzzle would affect him. They were usually so connected but the link felt muffled. Hopefully, Yugi hasn't tried calling for him.

Yami sat against the side of the bed as Alice slept on the floor on a make-shift bed Yami made from blankets and pillows not destroy by the spider. She slept so soundly without ever moving. It was a little unnerving to the spirit. He would eye her torso to see if she was breathing, if he didn't trust his eyes he would put his hand close to her mouth to feel for her breath. Not that he knew what to do if she stopped breathing, he could only remember a part of the first aid lesson Yugi had in health class. Thankfully she never stopped breathing.

Hopefully she will wake before Yugi does and if she didn't what then? He could try waking her himself. He gasped as it hit him that he now had that option. This was the first time he could have contact with someone without the use of a host. He looked at his hands as he recalled the feeling he had when Alice pulled him off the bed and the weight of her in his arm when he moved her to a more comfortable spot to sleep in. The only other person he could touch was Yugi and only in his soul room. Perhaps, this place was like his soul room, but if that was the case what was she doing with it? Another question needing to be answered.

Alice stirred and Yami looked over at her with hopeful eyes. She tossed around for a bit than slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes than saw where she was. She was on the floor, but why was she on the floor?

Yami wanted to say something but he didn't want to scare her again. Then he saw a shiver run down her spine then turned around to look at him. Her now dried hair was a tangled mess; the warmth of the blankets made her cheeks red and the memory of what had happen made her eyes wide. To him she looked cute just waking up. Alice just felt like a disheveled mess.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It wasn't a dream. You're really here."

Yami nodded.

"And we were attacked by a giant spider."

Again, he nodded. All the questions he was determined to ask the moment she woke up were all gone from his mind. All he could do was nod and hope that by some miracle he can remember how to speak. Why was it always like this! He could hear Yugi laughing at him as the spirit froze looking at her. Alice didn't notice as she tried to get up but felt dizzy and fell on her hands and knees. Yami move to her saying, "Careful." Point for him, his voice still worked. "I'll help you." He was on a roll.

Alice smiled at him taking the hand he offered her. He pulled her up and when she swayed he steady her by holding on to her upper arms. Worried about falling Alice put her hands on his chest. The pair looked at each other.

"Did you get enough rest?" he asked in a smooth voice. Alice nodded at him, it was her turn to not know what to say though there was plenty.

"How does your arm feel?"

"Fine." She breathed out. "Thank you."

The room then suddenly started quaking and the two tried not to lose their balance. Yami held her closer to him as the shaking turn rougher, making books fall off the shelves. Alice buried her head in his chest. Praying for the shaking to stop and for her blush to go away before he sees it. Why did he have to be so good looking and so close! Yami swallowed, his arms felt hot holding her and soon his face and chest did too.

"What's going on!" He asked to distract himself from the girl in his arms.

"The space! It's becoming unstable." Alice replied. The shaking stopped, and Alice moved away from Yami to the window. She needed to breathe before she fainted again out of other reasons. Yami looked away from her, putting a hand on his chest as he regained control of his emotions. Alice pulled the curtain away and saw pitch dark.

"We have been floating in a subspace for too long for my level of ability." She turned to him, meeting his eyes as he turned to look at her. "Right now, we are in a third space. It's a metaphysical barrier that I can setup pretty much anywhere depending on my energy and skill."

"Okay, but why." Yami asked but the room quivered for a moment.

"That is a great question, but now is not the time. I need to know where you came in from, so I can send you back."

He looked at her questionably and she sighed saying, "Look, we need to get out of here or we are going to die. Well, I'll die, and you will be thrown into a void."

"Alright." Yami said plainly, "I reside in the puzzle that Yugi keeps around his neck."

"Okay, not sure if that helps. I may end up sending us to his room. I need to take you back to where you entered my space. Can you describe the inside of the puzzle for me?"

"It's a dark and cold maze of stairways and doors that lead to nowhere. I'm afraid it's not very scenic." He said lightly turning away from her. Alice felt bad about having to send him back to such a place but there was no choice.

"Alright." Alice said gently as she moved to him. She took his hand and led him to the center of the four candles. She sat them down and snapped her fingers to light the candles. "I need you to think of that place while I concentrate on where we need to go. The room will shake, but that will be normal till I get better at this."

"Do I need to do anything else?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"No, just think of that place. I'll handle the rest." She said putting a hand on his and smiling deeply at him. He wanted to hold onto it, but she pulled away as she took a deep breath. Alice closed her eyes and as she exhaled Yami saw the floor beneath them light up.

Yami took a deep breath too and closed his eyes to reluctantly imagine his soul room. He wasn't ready to leave her just yet, but he did not like the idea of being thrown into a void and he certainly did not want her to die. As he concentrated on his task, his hands moved without him realizing and grab onto Alice's. The puzzle glowed again, and Alice felt a jolt of power.

In her mind, she could see the lonely place where he came from. With the extra power boost, she didn't need to chant or do any hand movements. Just the desire to go to that place. In an instant the spell was completed, and she knew they were there. Her eyes opened and breathed out, happy that the room was still intact. She blinked when she felt that her hands were being held. She looked at the boy with his eyes still closed. She wasn't ready to part with him either. There were so many questions she wanted answered too. But the room shook again, and she knew her time was almost up.

"We're here." She said pulling her hands away. Yami opened his eyes as she stood up. She went to her window to make sure they were in the right place.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the maze part!" She said as she looked up and around her window. She walked back over to him and was about to open the door when he stopped her by putting a hand on it.

"Wait! When will I see you again." He looked into her eyes and said, "I still have questions. Yugi said that you were just a card reader. But you're more than that!"

"I have questions for you too." Alice replied as she gazed into his face, but the room shook again, this time more violently. "You have to go!" She said turning away to open the door, but Yami kept it shut.

"Not till I know when we can meet again, just us." He said stubbornly. Alice turned her beautiful green orbs at him as her heart raced at his persistence of wanting to see her again alone as the room trembled. Yami did not care if he was blushing, he wanted to see her again. ' _To make sure she was someone Yugi can be around',_ he told himself.

"Tomorrow." She said quickly to him.

"When?" He pressed.

"After school, seven o'clock. I'll send the space to you. Just enter it the same way as you did today. I'll make sure we don't get any unwanted visitors."

He nodded as he grinned at her last comment and opened the door to his cold soul room. He paused than looked over at her with a stern expression. "Do you promise?"

"You have my word." She said with a smile.

He blinked then smiled back at her and walked out of the space. The door slam behind him and disappeared. Tomorrow, he will see her tomorrow. He left the puzzle to check on Yugi. The young boy was sound asleep, unaware that the spirit had been missing for hours. Yami ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed. What was he thinking demanding to see her again! Didn't he just go over how he needed to forget about her. How the heck did Yugi put up with all these feelings! It was exhausting and confusing. He sighed as he sat there in his partners room, not wanting to be alone.

xxx

A few moments later, Alice walked out of her room into the dark hallway of her house. She was back and this time the door to her third space was closed. She closed her bedroom's door behind her then turned around to knocked on it three times. It was a trick she learned when she was five from a friend of the family. When she opened her door, the room was back to normal. No spider attack here folks!

She saw that the clock near her bed read 11:50am. She still felt tired but knew it would be difficult to fall asleep. Tomorrow, she would see the spirit again tomorrow. Alone. Her mother would kill her if she knew. Not only that, she had also cast a difficult spell and expanded on it while draining herself. She shut her eyes, trying not to be pleased with herself. Although she had casted a third space, she could have died.

As she tried to put herself to sleep thoughts of the mysterious spirit that had entered her space filled her head. She was going to have to be careful not to get too attached to him since he was just a spirit. One with dark powers, her mother would lose it. She could just stay away from him. But something told her that it was not going to be easy to avoid him.

Of course not! Yugi was in her class and her friend. Well, she wants to be friends with him and the others in his group. They were nice and didn't treat her like a freak.

Alice groan as she covered her eyes. Why did she agree to see him tomorrow? The memory of his red eyes staring down at her reminded her. Stupid teenage hormones, the guy isn't even alive! Remember what happen to uncle Mark, he fell for a pretty face too while demon hunting and now he has an eye patch and one ear! She glanced over at her book case as she wondered if any of her books had anything useful.

"Right! I'll just be prepared for tomorrow night. I can be smart about this! Just a quick Q&A and then out he goes along with my school girl fantasies!" She said to the night air. How hard can that be?

She then remembered the sound of his deep voice, pointed red eyes, pale skin and take-charge personality. Oh, and the guy wore black leather!

She grabbed the pillow from behind her and let out a muffled scream into it.

 _'_ _Please, don't let end up like uncle Mark or worse!'_

XXX

 **Sorry for the wait! I had a bunch of idea on how I wanted/needed this chapter to go and that caused a bunch of rewrites! I'm off again to work on the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Just a Little Jealously

**I know, I am shock myself but my muse stopped by and I have no idea how long she's staying. Also I felt bad for updating only once this month.**

 **Enjoy!**

xxx

Yugi knew something was up since the day started. When he woke up to the alarm clock over his bed he saw his other-half sitting at the edge of his bed with his eyes closed. _'Has he been there all night?'_ He got on his knees and crawled over to him. Yesterday, he dragged the boy out of bed and now he sat there ignoring the alarm. Maybe the conversation they had last night really upset him.

"Other me? Other me." Yugi called out softly. When he didn't react he yelled, "YAMI!" The spirit jolted and turn to stare at Yugi.

 _"Oh! Good morning Yugi."_ He said casually, like this was completely normal. Yugi looked at him like he was kidding. He was about to ask what he was doing when the spirit said, _"You better hurry and get ready. That was your late, late alarm."_ And disappeared into the puzzle.

"Wait! What!" Yugi scramble back to the head of his bed, begging that what Yami was saying was not true. Yugi was not a morning person and therefore had three alarms set on his clock. The regular alarm which gave him a head start to the morning. The late alarm which got him just in time to meet with Anzu. And then there was his late, late alarm, and Yami was right. Which meant-

"Yugi! Anzu is here!"

"Crap!" He yelled as he dashed about in his room. From down below Yugi's grandpa and Anzu both looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess good habits are hard to keep." His grandpa said as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Anzu."

"That's okay Mr. Muto. I think I better go on ahead to meet our other classmate before she thinks we forgot about her." Said Anzu.

"A her is it?" he asked.

"Oh, didn't Yugi tell you that we have a new classmate name Alice."

"That boy never tells me anything anymore. Is she pretty?"

"Yes. She has dark red hair and green eyes. Why?"

"No reason. Better head off now, I'll let Yugi know when he eventually gets down here. Have a good day Anzu."

"Thank you, Mr. Muto. You have a good day too." She called out as she ran off.

About five minutes later Yugi ran out of the house.

"Did Anzu-"

"Yes, she headed off to meet with your other friend. Getting popular with the ladies I see." Mr. Muto teased.

"Grandpa! That's not- how did you-, Oh never mind! I'll see you later!" Yugi said as he ran to catch up. "Have a nice day!" he yelled as he waved his hand in the air not looking back.

His grandpa chuckled as he waved back at him. He was happy to see Yugi so lively and making new friends all the time. The old man went back to his sweeping before he had to open his shop.

XXX

"Are you sure it was alright to go without him?" Alice asked as she and Anzu walked to school.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Yugi is not a morning person. He must have been up late playing games or watching movies." Anzu said with a sighed. Alice laughed and said, "I guess living in a game shop has its advantages."

"Well, he needs to concentrate on his studies if he doesn't want to end up like Jonouchi." The brunette huffed.

"My, don't you sound like the concerned wife." Alice replied slyly.

Anzu bumped her shoulder with Alice's making the red head laugh even louder as the basket swung in her hand. Anzu smiled at the girl, she was glad that Alice was someone she could get along with.

"So, what did you bring today?" Anzu asked.

"Just some lunch rolls. One is cream spinach and the other is tomato herb. And some apple tarts my mom made yesterday. She wanted me to test them out before our big opening." Alice said, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"You're going to spoil them."

"That's okay. I'll just think of them as taste testers. Though Jonouchi and Honda seem like they'll eat anything."

"You got that right." The two giggled as the school came into view.

"Hey!" The girls turned to see Yugi running up to them.

"Well, its about time." Anzu said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I stayed up too late." Yugi panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"What did I tell you." Anzu said to Alice shaking her head. Alice stepped forward to Yugi and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No. Thank you Alice. All that running killed my appetite. But I can't wait to see what you brought today for lunch." He said cheerfully. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes didn't exactly meet his. They also seem to shine a little less. She looked tired.

"Hey, Alice," he was about to ask if she was alright when Honda and Bakura called out to them from the school gate.

"Come on, we are going to be late." Anzu said as she started walking. Alice turned away and followed her. Yugi Stood for a moment then started walking to the school. Both her and Yami seemed off today.

xxx

"Ugh! I still don't get this!" Jonouchi cried as he laid his head on the desk during study hall. "Good bye summer time fun and hello dark times ahead."

"Let me see." Bakura said as he moved his seat closer to the blonde. His eyes widen as he saw the scribbled mess of numbers and symbols. "I think you would have so much less trouble if your work wasn't all over the place."

"It shows how I feel." Jonouchi pouted.

Bakura scratched his head, not sure how to reply to that then asked, "What about your notes?" But he saw that the notes were not any better. He got up to get his to help his friend with each problem.

"Careful Bakura, that slacker might make you do all the work." Honda teased from behind Yugi and Anzu.

"Why you-"

"Come on Jonouchi, focus or I can't help you." Bakura said sternly.

"Yeah and you pipe down." Anzu said as she bumped Honda on the head with a folder. "You're not doing any better." She scolded. Yugi laughed lightly as Honda grumbled.

Alice walked back into the room with a book in her hands and sat on the other side of Jonouchi. "Here," she said opening it up, "this book should help. It breaks down the problems simpler and has all kinds of good examples. Why don't we start here?"

"Wow! Thanks Alice."

"Sure, but um, maybe you should ask for another work sheet."

"I'll get it for him." Bakura said. They thanked him and the two just started casually talking. When Bakura returned they set right to work.

Yugi watched for a bit as Alice and Jonouchi worked together on his math sheet. The shine in her eyes was back and she seemed to be cheerier. Jonouchi seemed to be doing what he could to make her laugh. Bakura was busy trying to keep him on task. The little duelist was about to go back to work when Anzu whispered over to Yugi, so Honda wouldn't hear.

"Those two seem to be getting along pretty well." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess they are." He nodded. He then stopped, almost dropping his pencil.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Anzu asked.

He didn't know how to answer, he was fine but suddenly he felt panic. _'Other Me?'_ He tried to see if his other self was awake. But he was closed off to him.

"Yugi?" Anzu put her hand over his. The panic was washed away, and the boy picked up his pencil off the floor.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I just got stuck here." He said smiling sheepishly at her.

"Oh, okay. I'll help you."

Yugi brighten at this but in the back of his mind he knew, _something was up._

XXX

Lunch time could not come soon enough for the hungry blonde, who's eyes water along with his mouth as Alice revealed to him what she had in her basket today.

"Yes! Best friend we could have ever made!" Jonouchi cried as he wolfed down his lunch pastry.

"Oh, nice one Jonouchi!" Anzu chided

"Yeah, you big knuckled head!" Honda cried through muffled bites as he knocked his friend outside the head. Alice just laugh, knowing that Jonouchi meant no harm by it.

"But seriously, thank you Alice for helping me out with all that math stuff. I feel like I might actually pass."

"Yes, thank you. That book helped me out too and I not as bad in shape as Jonouchi." Bakura commented.

"Your welcome, I'm glad I could help."

"Well, actually if it's not too much to ask," Jonouchi said nervously, "Can you help me after school today."

The whole group went silent and looked from Jonouchi to Alice. Alice hesitated than smiled at him and nodded saying, "Sure, I have some time today. How about you come to my house after school?"

"Great! Now I know I'll pass my make-up test tomorrow!"

"We should all go!"

Now things got real interesting as the whole group turned their eyes to Yugi. It happened so fast they weren't sure which Yugi was talking. By the confused look on Yugi's face Anzu knew that it must have been the other one. Yugi rubbed his head and tried to save face by saying, "You know, that way we all can be sure to ace the finals next week. Don't want us to wasting our time in summer school. Not with the awesome plans we have!"

"Yugi." Anzu said softly.

"Okay, that will be fine." Alice said to help Yugi out. The poor boy smiled at her; grateful that she didn't make a big deal about the suggestion.

"Well, okay then! Math party at Alice's house!" Jonouchi said. The group quickly went back to normal but Yugi forced opened the link to demand what that was all about! But the spirit stayed quiet. Just what was going on with him?

xxx

But the last straw of the day happened at the end of the day. The trouble began just as lunch was ending.

The tall boy with the muddy hair and thick arms was back, only he looked a bit more groomed today. He was waiting just outside the classroom as the group was coming back from the roof. Jonouchi and Honda side glanced at each other when they saw him and Anzu moved closer to Yugi. Bakura and Alice were casually chatting with each other and did not notice the actions of the others in front of them.

Yugi swallowed as he felt his other half growing annoyed with the presence of the trouble maker. The guy turned to see the group walking towards him as his eyes narrowed when he spotted Yugi. He was however pleased that the object of his affection was walking behind him with that Bakura kid. No worries there, everyone knew that the white hair boy had no interest in dating anyone, not that it deterred his fan girls.

Just as the group reached the door he moved away to let them pass but just as Alice was about to go in he called out to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Grey." he called gently. Alice stopped to look at him and tried to remember if she seen him somewhere before.

"Yes." she said politely.

"My name is Eiji Ueno, I'm a second year here."

"Oh, hello, how can I help you?" Alice said as she and Eiji walked away from the classroom to the window across the hall.

"I was wondering if you would attend a meeting today after school."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have something to do after school." Alice said quickly and moved to go to the classroom.

"Wait!" Eiji grab her arm and Alice looked back at him confused.

"Class is going to start soon, we both have to-"

"I know. Please, I just want to know if maybe tomorrow you were free? We could-"

"Alice? Is everything okay?" Alice froze when she heard that familiar deep voice. She turned and saw the spirit standing in the door way. But how? Did he just take over Yugi's body? Was Yugi okay with this?

The boy glared at Yami, not noticing the change or choosing not to care. "We're fine!"

"I was not talking to you." Yami growled as he walked towards them. Alice felt a dark energy prickling up her spine. It was coming from him and she needed to calm it. She pulled her arm away from the boy and walked to Yami. She grabbed his hand and said, "I fine, but we won't be if we're late for class."

He met her eyes and held on to her hand tightly. She noticed that his eyes were not a straight red color, but a mix of purple and red. Alice felt a bit light headed but she did not look away from his intense gaze. The power faded, and his eye soften at her. Eiji grew irritated at how the pair were looking at each other. Yugi said that they were just friends but the way the two were looking at each other now it didn't seem that way.

"Hey!" he shouted out. The pair blinked and turned their heads to him. "Who is this guy to you!" he demanded. Alice quirk a brow at him and said flatly, "Not that it's any of your business but he's my friend."

Alice let go of Yami's hand and walked into the classroom, tired of the exchange with Eiji Ueno. Yami was about to follower her in when the boy foolishly grabbed onto his shoulder.

"I thought we told you to stay away from her!" he snarled through his teeth. Yami clutched his fist and Yugi appeared at his side to keep him from doing anything rash. Yami glared up at Eiji from over his shoulder and the taller boy loosen his grip. This guy was a little more then half his height and weight, yet he looked at him like he could easily put him in the ground.

 _'This guy is crazy! The rumors must be true.'_ Eiji thought as Yami turned away and walked from him. He did not look back. He did not trust himself not to do anything and quickly switched with Yugi. The gamer was relieved to have control again and assured Jonouchi that everything was alright. In his mind he told his other half that they were going to need to talk before heading over to Alice's house.

XXX

"So, are we still on to go to your house?" Jonouchi asked. Alice looked at her phone to see the text she got from her mom in between periods.

"Yep. We're good to go!" Alice said cheerily.

"Thanks, Honda and I have clean-up duty, but we'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, it shouldn't take too long I hope."

"If you want, I could stay behind to help." Bakura offered.

"But you had clean-up duty yesterday." Anzu said before the two boys could say yes.

"I don't mind. That way we can get more time to study." he said shrugging.

"Well, that settles that! See you later!" Honda said as the group split.

Later, Alice was at her shoe locker when Eiji came up from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh, you scared me."

"I scared you? That's funny since your friends with that Muto boy." he scoffed. Alice narrowed her eyes at him and said lowly, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that that kid used to be everyone's punching bag. Then suddenly all these mysterious things started happing to them. Some even lost their mind for a bit. Six students just from this school in a spam of a year."

Alice leaned against the lockers as she thought about what was being said to her and what her mother warned her about. _'Yugi did mention always being alone. Being bullied must not have help. The spirit must have been behind those mysterious things.'_

"Look, I know he may seem harmless, but you need to stay away from him. Me and my buddies can keep you safe." Eiji said with pride as he leaned in closer to her. She put up her hand to keep him away.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind." Alice was about to move when the guy slammed both his hand on the lockers trapping her.

"I'm serious! Stay away from him!"

"Let me pass, I have somewhere to be!" Alice yelled at him.

"Not till you listen!"

Then Alice felt it again. That dark power. It was coming from behind Eiji and the next thing she knew he was falling to his knees. Eyes clouded over, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. She looked up in fright to see Yami once again taking charge of Yugi's body. The puzzled glowed and the eyes of Horus rested on his fore head. His hand was stretched out as he stared at the boy with fury.

Alice couldn't move even though she wanted to run away. He may be trying to help, but that was serous dark magic he was wielding there. And that power was growing, showing no signs of stopping. She was so afraid she couldn't move or summon her own magic to protect herself if she needed to. The way his eyes blazed, she could tell that he wanted to do more to the helpless boy kneeling at her feet. Are attached spirits supposed to have this kind of power? And what happen to Yugi? Alice inhaled and breathed out, "Yugi? Are you in there?"

Yami looked up at her and began walking to her when she shouted, "No! Not you! Bring Yugi back NOW!" Her green eyes shone deep and a gold light whipped at him to stay back. He looked at her shocked then closed his eyes.

The glowing from his puzzle stopped and the eye was gone. And right there before her eyes she saw a switch. The spirit had gone, and the kind boy she knew had his body back. Yugi looked at her with tears in his eyes and ran off before she could ask if he was okay. Anzu heard Alice shouting and came around the corner to see Yugi running away and Alice against the lockers with that trouble maker from the other day on his knees staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh-no." She said as she walked up to Alice.

xxx

Yugi threw his backpack against the wall and pulled the chain with the puzzle on it from off his neck. He was beyond furious with his other-half. Yami appeared before Yugi would let go of the puzzle.

 _"I'm sorry Yugi. I don't know what came over me."_

"Well that makes two of us! All day you have been acting strange and not responding to me!" Yugi said harshly without yelling so that others in the house would not hear. "You promised not to hurt anyone, remember?"

 _"I didn't hurt him. Just knocked him out."_ Yami tried to reason with the angry boy. _"You saw how he was treating her."_

"Yes, I saw, but you wanted to do more than just knock him out! I thought we agreed that you would never use your shadow magic on people the way Bakura's other-half has! You are nothing like him! And not with my body!" Yugi said as tears were fighting to leave his eyes. Yami clench his fist and looked down. He was not used to having Yugi angry at him. But he was right, he went too far. Yugi wiped his eyes with is other arm and with on saying, "Since yesterday you just been itching to do something to him. The guy is a jerk but that doesn't mean you can just-"

 _"He was harassing her!"_ Yami stated, his eyes still on the floor.

"You scared her! Didn't you see how she was looking at us! At you!" Yami flinched when Yugi emphasize 'you'. Yugi was right. This time there was no giant spider, that look of pure fright was for him.

 _"I'm sorry, partner."_

"And what was with you and Jonouchi today!" Yugi demanded, not quite finished with his other-half. The jerk may have had it coming but he drew the line at his friends.

 _"What do you mean?"_ The spirit said, now turning his head away from his host. He had hope the little gamer wouldn't noticed.

"You never interfered with any of our friend's actions, but the moment Jonouchi tries to spend time with Alice and you just-" Yugi stopped talking as it hit him. Yami continued to look away as his arms crossed. "OHHH!"

 _"It's not what you think Yugi."_

"Are you sure, because you also acted odd during study hall when Anzu noticed how well they get along."

 _"It's not safe for any of us to be alone with her."_

"I was alone with her! Nobody would have heard me scream or know where I was if she did something to me in her café! Apart from you, of course." Yugi shook his head and said, "Unless there is something else that you're not telling me, there is no evidence that she is dangerous." Yami remained quiet as Yugi's round purple eyes stared at him. Yugi sighed as said in a calm voice, "Look, it's okay to feel a little jealous-"

 _"I'm not jealous."_

"Can you look me in the eye and say that!"

Nope. No, he could not, but what he could do to save himself from the embarrassment is give up information to derail this insufferable conversation. He just needed to be careful not to give away much. _"Yugi, Alice can do more than read cards. She knows how to use magic."_

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

 _"Last night, after we talked she-"_

There was a knock on the door and Yami retreated into the puzzle. Yugi huffed seeing that the spirit took an opportunity to escape. _'We are not done talking about this.'_ He said through the link as he set the puzzle on his desk. The knock came again and this time a familiar voice followed calling his name. Yugi gasped then rushed around the room to hide the mess he had yelling, "Just a sec."

When he was finished he went to let Alice in. He felt relieve to see her smiling, though worriedly, at him when he opened the door.

"Hello Yugi."

"Hi Alice."

"Can we talk?"

Yugi was about to say yes and invite her in when he glanced at the puzzle in his room. He walked out of his room and closed his door. He than walked Alice to one side of the hallway where they could talk without the spirit listening in. Yami mention that she could use magic, but what could she possibly do in his own house? On second thought, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Still, he wanted to apologize to Alice and see if he could advocate a little for his other half.

"Alice. I'm sorry for what happen today at school. I know this sounds crazy but you see-"

"It's okay Yugi. Anzu already told me about your 'other self'. And how he has protected not only you, but the others as well."

"She did!" Yugi felt grateful to Anzu for talking to her about this so he wouldn't sound crazy.

"Yes. She came just as you left and pretty much told me everything about you, the puzzle and 'him'. Though, I kind of knew that there was someone else attached to you. I just wasn't sure if you knew." Alice said sheepishly, as she rubbed her arm looking away for a moment.

"So, you can see him even when he is in the puzzle?" Yugi asked firmly.

"It's a hit and miss, but yes."

"Can you hear him?"

"No, not while he's in the puzzle. But I did meet him." Alice said with a hesitant sigh. Yugi perked up even more at this information and asked, "What do you mean?"

Alice nervously bit her lip and walked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. There were laws and rules to be followed. If she was going to tell Yugi there would need to be a silencing circle.

When she was sure that no one was around she stood in front of Yugi and let out a hum. Yugi was confused at first, then shocked as a purple circle glowed around them. Alice grabbed onto his hands and spilled everything out about what happen last night. Yugi was blown away. But a least it explained why Yami acted weird this morning and why Alice looked so tired.

But what really got him was that Yami planned for them to meet alone tonight in her third space. That's why he was upset at Jonouchi for suggesting Alice tutor him that night. He was worried he wouldn't be able to meet with her. So, he was jealous! Yugi felt over the moon that there was a way that this relationship could work! So long as Yami doesn't scare off the girl or attempt to throw anyone to the shadows for messing with her. _'You big dummy!'_ Yugi thought to himself as he tried to salvage what he could for his friend's sake.

"You're still going to meet with him, right?" Yugi asked hopefully. Alice blinked then looked away unsure on how to answer.

Yugi saw her hesitation and panicked by squeezing her hands gently and blurting out, "What you saw at school is nothing close to what he's really like. He can be protective and I know he acted rashly today, but that's not him." He hated that he could feel tears at his eyes again, but she needed to know the Yami he knew. "He keeps to himself. Always giving and never asking for anything in return. He's kind, strong and loyal. And he cares a lot about his friends. He's not like anyone you will ever meet."

Alice beamed as her cheeks grew warm from Yugi's description of the spirit he shared his body with. If Yugi and Anzu were okay with 'him', maybe she could be too.

"Please, give him another chance. Say you will meet with him?" His wide purple eyes glimmered at her making her heart melt. How could she say no to him?

She giggled and closed her eyes saying, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that your trying to play match-maker here Yugi."

 _'You have no idea',_ he thought as he smiled hopefully at her. When she didn't say anything, he suggested that she talked to him herself. Alice nodded. If she was going to meet with him in her third space, she needed to be straight with him that she will not tolerate any more mishaps.

"Okay, but first," Alice let go of one of Yugi's hands and used her pointer finger to tap his bottom lips three times saying, "with these taps your lips are sealed." The circle glowed brighter and disappear.

"What did you do?"

"Sorry, but I had to keep you from repeating anything I told you about last night. The laws I live by state that I can give info out, but I have to silence the one I told it too."

"Why?"

"It's what keeps my family safe. That's all I can say for now." Alice explained.

Yugi nodded then walked to his room, leading Alice by his hand. He dropped it to walk over to the puzzle. When he touched it, he could sense that Yami was sulking in his soul room. He probably didn't like that Yugi purposely left the puzzle in the room, so he could talk to Alice alone.

"Give me a second." Yugi said as he stood in front of Alice, putting on the puzzle. It glowed for a bit but Yami did not appeared. Yugi frowned and said "Sorry, I can't get him to come out."

Alice thought for a moment and said, "Would you mind if I try something?"

"Sure."

Alice walked to his desk and picked up a marble that was sitting in an open marble bag. She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Yugi sat down, wondering what she was planning to do with the marble.

Alice held it up in her right hand between her pointer and middle fingers and said, "I want you to watch this marble as it moves between my fingers." Her fingers wiggled back and forth as the marble seamlessly moved between them. "Watch as the marble becomes two." Like magic Yugi saw two marbles. He gasped as he watched the trick. "Now one, now two, now one, now three." Yugi watch in amazement till his eyes grew heavy and mind became fuzzy. When Alice felt he was ready she said, "Now sleep."

Yugi fell back on his bed. Alice was waiting for only a second when the puzzle glowed. The boy's eyes opened and sat up looking perturbed that he was forced into Yugi's body.

"Hello." Alice said as he turned to her.

"Hi." He replied, sitting all the way on the bed. He touched his head and winced. "What did you do?"

"I put Yugi in a hypnotic sleep. He'll wake when I snap my fingers."

Yami nodded, then rested his hand on his knee. His head bent down and in a steady voice he said, "I'm sorry for scaring you. That was not my intention."

"What was your intention?" She asked sternly. Yami looked up at her and met her green eyes. They were steady, deep and captivating. He breathed, as his hands inched to touch her. He squeezed them and said, "For him to leave you alone."

"And?"

"For him to think twice about coming near you again."

"And?" Alice stared him down, pushing him to reveal what he really wanted to do. She needed honesty from him no matter how scary. Yami was not use to others challenging him besides Kaiba. He closed his eyes and grinned to himself at her boldness, even after she saw what he could do. He opened them and said, "and, to make him suffer."

Alice laughed and said, "Well, I would definitely say that you succeeded with the last one. As for the first two, we'll just have to wait and see." Her phone then beep and she saw that there was a text from Anzu saying that the boys were heading to her house. "I better wake Yugi up. The others are all most at my house for the math party you arranged."

"Are you still going to meet with me later?" He asked, his ruby eyes looked at her with a swirl of emotion she could not place. _'I bet these two exchange tips on puppy eyes.'_ She thought as her heart did a flip.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself." Alice replied winking at him. He grinned at her and nodded saying, "Understood, so how are you-"

"Awake!" She commanded as she snapped her fingers. Yami fell back and Yugi shot up with a gasp.

"Holy cow! That was a trip!" He said as he panted from the shock of being thrown back in his body. From the link he could hear his other half cursing. "So, is everything alright?"

"Yep. Everything is fine between us. Now get your stuff so we can go to my house for the math party. Anzu is waiting down stairs."

xxx

6:59pm,

Yami was waiting in his soul room in front of a blank wall he marked when he came out the space the night before. He didn't mention anything to Yugi about her use of magic and he didn't asked. He must have chosen to let it go after talking to Alice himself, though he couldn't get Yugi to say what it was they talked about.

 _'I guess it doesn't matter'_ , he thought as an outline of a door glowed on the wall and a wooden door appeared. There was no smoke this time. He took a deep breath and opened the door to Alice's room. She stood there waiting for him with a gentle smile.

"Hello again." she said as a noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hello." He repeated as he stood in the doorway as a wave of emotions and thoughts hit him. Making him unable to move.

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to Know You

Earlier that day at 3:30pm,

"Will you hold your horses! They're not going to start without us!"

"Honda is right, Jonouchi! We still have plenty of time to study once we get there."

Honda's and Bakura's cries fell on deaf ears as Jonouchi walked to the café at a brisk pace. He saw something the others didn't. Something that couldn't be ignored. Something a certain short gamer and his other personality would have an explanation for.

Jonouchi just made it to the front of the café when Yugi, Anzu and Alice came running from the other side of the street. "Hey!" Anzu called out.

"Huh, how come you guys are just getting here?" Honda asked.

"Yugi needed something from his house and Alice wanted to see the game shop." The brunette explained quickly. Jonouchi stared at Yugi while not buying her excuse.

"I better get things set-up inside." Alice said as she entered the café.

"Looks like we get to have a sneak peek at the cafe before it opens." Bakura commented cheerfully as both him and Honda followed her in. Yugi was just about to enter when Jonouchi pulled him away from the door, making him yelp in surprise.

"Hold on a sec, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait!" Anzu huffed at the non-gentle way Jonouchi was treating Yugi and knocked him outside the head. "We won't be able to get any good studying done if you hang out here all day. This was partly your idea."

"Yeah, Yeah, we'll be right there." The blonde rubbed his head where she hit him and said calmly, "I just need to ask Yugi something in private." Anzu shook her head as she walked away as she muttered under her breath 'Just make it quick'.

"What's up Jonouchi?" Yugi gripped the straps of his bag as he looked up at his best friend. He was afraid that Jonouchi was going to ask why 'he' had meddled with his chance to hang out with Alice alone. What was he going to say? 'Sorry, but it was actually my other self and he did it out of jealousy.' It was the truth. Still, he didn't want to humiliate him and who knows how Jonouchi would react to the news that his other half had a crush.

" _It's not a crush."_ Yugi jumped at the voice. He always forgets to close off his stray thoughts when he was nervous. _"And I'm not jealous either, just concern."_

" _Well, whatever you're reasoning it looks like Jonouchi has a bone to pick with us."_ The spirit huffed and appeared at his partner's side since, he couldn't let Yugi take the blame over something he did out of pure 'concern.'

Jonouchi shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned against a tree that grew just outside the café along the street. He stared at Yugi for a moment then said in a steady voice, "I saw the paramedics picking up a kid from that weird fan club. The one that was waiting for Alice after lunch today." Yugi sucked in a breath as Jonouchi studied him closely.

"Apparently, he was found near the shoe lockers passed out with his mouth hanging open so wide it looked like he passed out screaming, but no one heard a scream. Nobody knows what happen to him, but I saw him." He watched Yugi's body tense up then let his head fall forward to his chest. Yami closed his eyes and turned his head in shame that their friend had seen what 'he' had done.

Jonouchi tilt his head back against the trunk of the tree. He didn't want to see their reaction to what he wanted to say next, but he needed to say it out loud or it was going to fester in his mind. "They may not know what happen, but I think I have an idea. After all, Kaiba look the same after what Pegasus did to him."

Yugi's head snapped up and shouted, "That's not what happen!"

" _Yugi, let me."_

In an instant the two switched places. Jonouchi knew that the one responsible had taken over and he looked down to see Yami staring him in the eye. With a firm voice he owned up to what he did. "Jonouchi, I did not take his soul or mind. I merely knocked him out and trapped his mind in a nightmare."

' _You didn't mention that last part to me!'_ Yugi yelled over the link. Yami could feel Yugi appearing at his side. He didn't need to look at him to know that his partner was glaring. The spirit sighed then explained to both Jonouchi and Yugi, "He'll be back to normal by night fall. I know I should have stopped at knocking him out. Yugi tried to stop me, but I-"

"Did he have it coming?"

"What?"

Jonouchi pushed off the tree and stood before the spirit. His eyes never leaving Yami's and asked once more. "Did he have it coming?"

Yami gaped as Yugi shouted at Jonouchi, _"That's not the point!",_ forgetting that the boy could neither see or hear was not something Yugi wanted to have encouraged.

"He was harassing Alice, he wouldn't let her go." Yugi still sent a flick through the linked making his other half wince sheepishly. _'I know partner, I know.'_

Jonouchi saw Yami's wincing and understood that Yugi was most likely reprimanding his other half. He needed to be sure that his little buddy was not taken over by what ever dark power rested in the puzzle the way Bakura was. Having an ear for gossip he had heard all the rumors that floated around the school. They were exaggerated but understandably horrifying since there was some truth to them. He knew that the other Yugi would never do anything unless provoked, however he remembered Yugi mentioning that he didn't want it happening anymore. Jonouchi was a protective friend himself and if the puzzle had to go to keep the Yugi he knew safe then he would make it so. He hated that he was even thinking like this since he really like the other Yugi and owed a lot to him. But for now, it seems that everything was under control.

"Alright, that's good enough for me." Jonouchi replied as he waved off the event. "I'm sure the other Yugi already let you have it, since he hates this sort of thing." Yami gave a small smiled as Yugi huffed crossing his arms. "But since we're here, there's one other thing I want to know."

"What's that?"

Jonouchi threw an arm around his neck and asked slyly. "Why did you feel the need to turn this one on one scene into a group act? Especially, after what I did for him yesterday. Is there something going on? You can tell me." The taller boy smirked as he watched his friend stammer to find an answer. Jonouchi closed his eyes as the puzzle glowed and when he opened them he found the other Yugi glowering at him.

"Please don't tease him, Jonouchi!"

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed as he held up his hands. "I was just surprise, but I get it. She was making eyes at you first, so I'll do the noble thing and step aside. But I was under the impression it was Anzu you were into. Becoming the king of games certainly made you the little charmer."

"It's not what you think!" Yugi shouted as he turned beet red. "Alice is just a friend. She can, she can…" Yugi wanted to say more but the sealing spell Alice cast earlier was doing its job. He sighed in defeat figuring it best not to say anymore anyhow. Jonouchi scratched the side of his head as he looked down at his friend. He was positive that it was the other Yugi who interfered with his plans so this Yugi could make a move on Alice. But if this Yugi didn't have a thing for her then why meddle? Unless…

"Ooh. I see how it is!" He grinned one of the widest grins both the boy and spirit ever seen.

"What! No! You don't see anything, cause there's nothing to see." Yugi said franticly as he felt heat in the back of his neck. His other self was right, Jonouchi had good instincts.

"It's your other self that has a thing for her. Am I right?"

"That's not true!" Yami took over again. "Jonouchi, Alice has the ability to see spirits! She is more then she seems. I did it out of concern for your safety."

"Then why are you blushing? I never known you to do it before." The blonde pointed out cheekily.

"That's not important!" Yami shook his head trying to get rid of the heat that only grew deeper. He then took a deep breath then calmly spoke, "Look, until we know her better we should all be careful. I saw her use a kind of magic last night that separated me from the puzzle." Jonouchi blinked as he thought over what Yami told him. His eyes then narrowed as he asked, "Do you think she is after the puzzle?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't let our guard down." Yami could sense that Yugi was agitated that he was only telling part of the story, but if Yugi wouldn't take him seriously in this matter maybe Jonouchi would.

"Jonouchi, the others are waiting for us." Yami said as he headed to the door. He was about to switch back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. when he glanced up he was not sure if what he just said even got to Jonouchi as the taller boy looked down at him impishly. "Hey, no worries Yug, I got your back. I have an idea." Jonouchi gave a thumb up as he walked passed leaving both Yugi and the spirit to wonder what he was planning.

Xxx

"Hey Alice! I have an extra ticket that I won for a new hotel resort on an island. You should come with us!"

' _That's his idea!'_ Yugi mentally screamed. Yami sighed as his head fell into his hand.

"Yes! You should come! It would be nice to have another girl to hang out with!" Anzu chimed in.

"Yeah! This bum is just going to sell the ticket anyhow. It'll be fun." Honda said as he dodged an eraser Jonouchi flung at him.

"Oh, I don't know." Alice said as she set down a tray of hot tea on the coffee table in the living room.

"What don't you know?" her mother walked in with a fresh plate of shortbread cookies with strawberry and apricot jam.

"I was just inviting Alice to vacation with us Mrs. Grey. I won some tickets for a week at this awesome new place, but if she and Bakura don't go they'll just go to waste if I don't sell them."

"Just a week you say?" She said as she thought it over. Alice turned to her mother saying, "It's okay mom, you're going to need me here to help with the café."

"When are you planning to go?" Her mother asked ignoring her daughter.

"In four weeks."

"That will be fine, the café should be settled in by then."

"But you can't run it by yourself." Alice interjected.

"I was planning on hiring two more part-timers anyhow and it's only one week." Her mother shrugged and left to the kitchen before her daughter could say anymore.

"Well, that's settled! Bakura, have you change your mind? My offer still stands."

"Alright, I'll go." The white-haired boy nodded as he put away his books. Yami noticed that Alice eyed the boy cautiously before sitting on the couch next to Anzu.

"Great!" Jonouchi cried as he elbowed Yugi in his side and winked at him. Yugi smiled meekly at him then turn to look at Alice. Anzu began talking to her about going on a shopping trip to get new bathing suits and outfits once school was out. He bit into a cookie as Yami's voice filled his head with a heavy breath, _"I was hoping Jonouchi was going to take what I said more seriously."_

" _Ha! This is Jonouchi, once he has idea in his head its nearly impossible to change it and its not like he was far off."_

" _Yugi, please don't."_

" _Sorry,"_ Yugi chuckled as he watched Alice and Anzu talk. _"You know, this may not be a bad idea after all."_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Well you did say we needed to get to know Alice better. Seven days should be more than enough. Plus,"_

" _Plus?"_

" _Plus, you'll get to see her in a bathing suit."_

The whole group stared at Yugi as he let out a laugh as Yami gave him a lite jab in his side. Alice could see the spirit sitting next to Yugi with a fluster look on his face and saying something to him. She glanced over at the clock in the room. 5:45pm, everyone was planning on leaving at six, which would give her one hour to prepare to meet with the spirit alone and maybe mess with the space a bit.

Yami huffed as he turned away from Yugi. His eyes fell on the redhead as she and Anzu carried on their conversation. Soon they will all be leaving and in one hour he will be able to get his answers from her. He didn't feel like waiting four weeks to find out more about the girl. A simple talk with her will be more than enough to figure out if she was going to be trouble. He was positive of that.

xxx

7:01pm,

The tricolored haired boy stood in the door way for a full minute staring at her while saying nothing. His face gave away nothing of what he was thinking.

"Are you coming in?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

Was he going in? He could feel his whole body acting strangely as he stared at her from the doorway. His throat suddenly felt dry and there was a strange pounding in his body that he could swear he could feel it's pulse throughout his whole being. Was that normal? Also, his emotions felt odd. Mainly because there were a lot that he couldn't place. He automatically reached out to Yugi but remember that in here he was on his own.

He slowly regretted the situation he had put himself in. This was supposed to be easy. Just walk in, talk to her and leave. He just couldn't understand why whenever he was alone with her he felt his confidents waver slightly. Suddenly, Jonouchi's plan to have her spend a week with them was not a bad one. Maybe he should have not rushed into this. Though, it would be better to figure out what her motives were before she uses that trip to cause any trouble. ' _What was the harm in that?'_ He mused.

As he gazed at her from the doorway he got his answer. She had change from her school uniform to a long cerulean sweater that showed off her shoulders, black leggings and flats. Her dark red hair was tie back in a low ponytail. He had to admit, she looked dramatically beautiful. But it was not her beauty that got to him, it was her eyes. Those green eyes that saw right through his little partner and found him. There was power lurking behind those orbs. A power that made him not uneasy, but excited. He then remembered how they flashed when she lashed out at him at school. He was walking right into her territory. Though her body language showed no signs of hostility, he needed to be careful.

"If you leave the door open for too long we might get an unwanted visitor." Alice spoke again, hoping that the spirit would enter so that they could begin with the interrogation of each other and hopefully go on their separate ways. The way his sharp red eyes were staring at her made her feel anxious and yet excited at the same time. He promised that he wouldn't do anything, but how was she to know that he was trustworthy. Everything Yugi knew about this spirit could be a facade. She saw how he had lost control. She needed to be careful.

Not wanting to show weakness Yami entered the room closing the door behind him. His eyes slightly widen when he noticed that they were surrounded by walls of pure white. He looked around but all he could see was a vast nothing. Not even a curve line or corner showed where the walls stop or began. He looked to the door but saw it disappeared into the wall. "For safety." Alice waved off when Yami narrowed his eyes at her with suspicion. Having no choice but to accept her word he walked to one side holding out a hand to see how big this void was, and not to crash into any walls. He had walked about 10 feet from were he started when he heard her voice.

"I wouldn't wonder too far." Alice warned as she watched him. Her eyes than widen slightly as she studied him from a far. She opened her mouth to say something than changed her mind and instead said, "I stretched out the room, but I'm not sure how far it goes out. You might get lost and I don't know how to move the exit yet."

"I thought you said that you can control how big you wanted the space?"

"Well, yeah, but I also said it depended on my skill level. I was messing around in here before I came to get you, and this was all I could manage. No one fully masters this spell on the first turn. It only took me two tries to get the spell to work this time." She said as she stretched out her arms over her head. The mere thought of all the work it took to get the room just to this state made her back sore. Yami relaxed, but only a little. She was giving out too much information on her lack of skill. Not something you want to do with someone you were not familiar with. Unless, she was hiding her true power and wanted him to drop his guard.

"Is it supposed to look like this?" He asked as he began walking around her while keeping his distance. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he walked. He could feel her eyes roaming over him and for the first time he felt self-conscious. Again, from the way she was looking at him it seemed that Alice had noticed something he did not. He wished that the weird feeling in his body would disappear so that he could concentrate on his goal.

"In a way, I have no idea what happen last night, but this is what the bare bones of what the space should be." Alice said as she pivoted on her feet to keep her eyes on the boy. Yami noticed that she was purposely refusing to move from where she stood and asked, "Is there a reason you're not moving from that spot?"

"Yes, it's so I won't lose the exit. Is there a reason your circling me like a predator?" Amused with her tone he closed his eyes and hummed. He then looked at her and said smoothly, "I won't hurt you, but I saw a little of what you can do today. You're not defenseless. You have the advantage in here."

Alice's eyes widen at his words. _'He thinks I can hurt him? HIM? The guy who summoned up the powers of darkness._ ' Alice choke at the idea then laughed. A loud real laugh. Yami frowned wondering what was so funny as Alice grabbed her side. "Sorry, I just realized how ridiculous this is right now. How are we going to know each other better if we are both afraid of what the other can do?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" The spirit was stunned at her remark. Him, afraid of her, more like cautious. Alice crossed her arms and replied smugly, "Okay, then, come closer."

"Meet me half way." Yami countered.

"I told you, I'll lose the exit."

"You've been moving while keeping your eye on me, can you even remember where you started?" he asked smugly already knowing her answer.

Alice paled slightly as a slight tint showed on her cheeks. "Shit. Well, it might take me a while to find it again, but I need to stand right here for the spell to reach the door."

Yami sighed with a smile as he shook his head. "Leave your shoes where they are, and then, you and I can meet half-way. How about that?" His smile deepened to a playful grin when she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Alright." Alice nodded reluctantly and stepped out of her flats. She took a deep breath and started walking to him while trying to look calm. _'Me and my big mouth! He looks even better up close!'_ She thought as she felt her heart race. Yugi's round eyes and face were so cute that it made him more approachable. A drastic difference from this Yugi's sharp sexy features that could stop a teenage heart from two miles away. _'Just remember that he is technically dead and not dating material! You saw what he can do, if you're not careful he could kill you Alice Grey!'_

Yami could already see that being closer physically was not going to make trusting each other any easier. He could not fathom why he was feeling a strong beating in his chest going so fast that it felt like it would explode. And again, there was annoying heat that he was fighting to keep from showing on his face. He could not recall ever feeling like this without being inside of Yugi's body. It felt like he was in his own live body. He wished that Yugi was here to help level the amount of anxiety that was starting to build in him. Yugi would be able to help him navigate through these grey areas of emotions that he could not place. _'But he's not here. So, I must figure this out on my own.'_ The spirit thought grimly to himself as the girl stopped right in front of him. He hesitated to say anything to her and when Alice saw this she decided to take the initiative herself and layout the ground rules of how this investigation will played out.

"Okay," she said softly, "You have questions, and I have questions too. So, let's just go back and forth one question at a time. And no simple answers or we could be here all night." Yami nodded to her replying, "Alright, I'll start. What are you?"

"Well now, I thought that would be obvious." Alice said crossing her arms with a smirk. She went on to say, "I'm a witch. Well, a witch in training." She gave him a playful wink when she finished giving her answer. Yami blinked at her as a blush erupted on his face. He cursed in his head for letting it slip. Alice giggled in her head as her smile widen at him, _'Gods, he's cute when he blushes.'_

Feeling embolden by his reacting to her flirting she decided to jump straight to the main question on her mind, "Who are you, exactly?" Yami knew that this question was coming and was glad to get this explanation over with.

"I don't know who I am. I've been sleeping in the puzzle for centuries, so I have no memories of who I was before." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she bought his nonchalant attitude towards his situation. As he talked, he seemed distant, like he was trying to recall something even though he knew it was pointless. It was there in his eyes, a flash of sadness so small that she nearly missed it. From what her mother told her most spirits became very chatty when it came to their past lives. This must be why her mother said that it was best to work your way to talking about the past instead of jumping straight to it.

Alice rubbed her right arm as her eyes casted away from him to the ground. It was a fair question, but she felt bad for asking it and not following her mother's advice. "I see, sorry." She then felt a hand under her chin and her eyes moved to his. Slowly, Yami guided her head to face him.

"Its fine. I asked what you were, so it's only fair that you would ask me the same." He spoke gently as he gazed at her. He then felt perturbed when he realized that she was looking at him the same way Yugi did when they first discussed his origins. He hated that look coming from her. He wanted to do something to rid that expression out of her eyes and bring back that shine he saw earlier when Jonouchi made her laugh. Suddenly, the boy felt that he wanted to be closer to her somehow. The warm tingling feeling in his chest was coming back and while he kind of liked it when he was alone he felt uncomfortable feeling this way around her.

Alice unconsciously bit her lower lip from nerves making his eyes glanced down at them. They looked so pink and soft. For a moment he wondered how they would feel on his own. Heat crept up his neck as he felt a light itch on his own lips. His hand dropped from her face and he stepped back. This was not good. He barely just started, and he was already feeling the need to give in to whatever it was he was feeling. This place was doing something to him. It was making him lose his reasoning. He needed to hurry, and finish what he started.

"It's really alright. I am not bothered by not knowing. It makes things simpler." He finally said to her looking away.

"If you say so." Alice replied with a small sigh. "Still, it looks like you're going to get more out of this than me." She gave him a small pout.

"If you're implying that I planned this, you're mistaken." He said turning slightly toward her. "I'm just curious about your abilities. For instance, how is it that you are able to see me?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Until now I thought my only gift was reading cards. I was taught to stick with one gift and use minor spells only when needed. You're the first spirit I've ever seen apart from the one in Bakura."

"You can see the spirit of the millennium ring?" _'That must have been why she looked at him oddly today at her house'_ , he thought as he stared at her with shock. "But that's impossible, Honda said he got rid of the ring."

Alice shrugged at him and simply said, "I have no idea what a millennium ring is, but there is definitely a spirit attached to him. And, I would rather not get involve with him." She shivered at the idea of meeting whatever demon possessed the object Yami had mention alone. All it took was a small peek to know that it was trouble. She was willing to be friendly with the white hair boy, but it was harder for her to tell who was really in control of the boy's body.

"But you would with me?" Yami said smugly. He enjoyed that this time it was her turn to blush.

"Meeting like this was your idea remember, and that was three questions."

Yami chuckle heartily at her flustered reaction saying lightly, "Right, sorry. Ask away." She shook her head and asked, "Why are you attached to Yugi."

"Because he is the one who completed the puzzle. Without him I don't exist."

"I see." She took a moment to think of her next question carefully. She then smiled brightly, as she figured out what she should ask. "What can I call you?"

"Huh?" That was not a question he was expecting. The spirit tipped his head to one side saying, "most people call me Yugi."

"Yes, but you're not him. You're someone else apart from him. If it doesn't bother you I would like to call you something else." He gawked at the girl for a moment then understood why her eyes had him so unnerved. From the moment she spotted him she saw him as his own person and not just another part of Yugi like most did. It was strange and yet appealing since he didn't feel like he was anyone without the aid of memories to give him an identity.

"Yami." He said glancing away from her. "You can call me Yami."

"Yami." She sighed contently as she smiled. "I like it. It means "dark" if I not mistaken." Her eyes caught his as he nodded to her. The boy across from her swallowed as he felt that warm feeling creeping back into his chest. "You have one more question."

"No, you go, I'll save my extra question for later." He was about to argue that this was not the agreement but since he broke the rules first there was not much he could say. Besides, he wanted to remove the discussion off him.

"Do all witches know how to do this?" He asked as he motioned the to the room.

"No, it's very rare to get permission to practice this particular spell." Alice eyes then glinted at him and asked, "You're not planning on taking it from me, are you?"

"What?" Yami gape at her accusing tone. "No, why would I want this place?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" She whispered.

"Noticed what?"

Alice stepped closer to him then reached for his right hand and guided it to the pulse on his neck. Yami's eyes widen as he felt a steady rhythm of blood pumping through his veins. He let out a swallow breath trying not to collapse where he stood. He placed his free hand on her shoulder to keep from falling then slid it down her back to pull her closer to him in a tight embrace. Yami then entwined his fingers with hers and kept their hands close to his pulse. Alice's face burned at the sudden closeness as his head came down to rest on Alice's on top of hers. His eyes closing.

"I'm alive?" his voice horsed out. Alice sighed, understanding that for him this must be a little frightening. He spent years alone with out any memories and now he had his own body with no one to help guide him.

"In here you are." She said gently as she put her free hand on his back to comfort him. "Here you can breathe, eat, bleed and die. Turns out that yesterday could have been a second death."

"Did you do this?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. I saw the change happen when you started walking around in here."

"Then the room?"

"The room is an extension of my magic, so I might be partly responsible. I think your puzzle may also have a hand in it." He stayed silent as he thought about what she was saying. Alice then asked in a shaky voice, "Yami, why did you want to meet with me?"

Yami lifted his head off hers to look into her green eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't after the puzzle."

"Why would I want the puzzle?" she asked as she placed her hands on his chest to put some room between them. She then felt his hand pressing into her back to keep her from moving away. Alice's cheeks burned brighter and was about to say something when Yami's hand pulled out the band holding her hair up. He didn't look at her expression as he did this and ran his fingers through the long silky red locks.

"Yami?" Alice asked again as she watched him stroke her hair, "Why would I want the puzzle?"

He stopped, blinking as he realized what he was doing. His hold on her loosen as he turned his red gaze to her eyes. "Power. There are people who want its dark power. You saw a tiny bit of it today. Apparently, there is an untapped power that not even I am fully aware of."

"I see," she gave a small laugh and said, "I can barely handle this place. The last thing I want is more power that I can't control. Your puzzle is safe from me." She smiled brightly at him, finally she had the shine back in her eyes. He smiled back at her feeling relieve that she was not an enemy. He then frowned to himself and pulled away.

' _I guess that's it then. Yugi was right, she's not a threat. I need to leave before I start having ideas I shouldn't dare think of. I don't belong here in this time.'_

"Alice, I need to go back to my puzzle. Thank you for meeting with me. I won't be bothering you anymore."

"You weren't a bother. I'm glad I got to meet you." Alice couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that their time together was over. But what more could she ask when he didn't know much about himself or his power.

"I'll opened the door for you." She smiled at him, but he turned away from her and walked to where her shoes were. Alice sighed as she followed him and slip into her shoes. It didn't feel right ending things like this, but what could she do? Maybe, it would have been better if she didn't tell him about his current condition. She thought he would be happy to be alive. She then remembered what Yugi had said about him, how he didn't ask or take. Seeing him like this she now understood why he was so endeared to both Yugi and Anzu.

Alice wished that there was something she could do for him, but for now all she could do is open the door to send him back to that cold place. Closing her eyes, she began to sense for the door. Yami came up beside her and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when Alice let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't open the door. Holding this place together with two people is a lot of work. Maybe, if I had your help we could open it?" She held out her hand to him hoping he would take it. He looked down and sighed then took it without looking at her. He then looked forward as he tried not to think about how soft and warm her hand felt in his. Together they summoned their power and the door immediately appeared.

"It worked!" Alice cheered as she turned to see his reaction but saw that he was still staring straight ahead. Yami let go of her hand and walked to the door. He needed to cut this off. The puzzle is where he belongs.

Alice watch helplessly as he was about to open the door. If she didn't do something she knew that she would never see like this again. She wanted to do something for him, but what? What did she have to offer him? Then an idea can to her and before she could think it over she cried out, "Wait!"

xxx

 **So sorry for the wait! I was super busy last month, and I went to AX at the beginning of this month, so I have not had time to write. Plus, this chapter was giving me trouble. -_-; The good news is that this chapter was so long that I had to cut it in half and added it to the next one. So, that should help make the next update go faster since half of a chapter is already written. I'm hoping to update one more time this month before my trip. It's summer ya'll! Anyhow, thank you for reading and please drop a review! Till next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 With Me

"Wait! I still have my extra question!" Alice called out just as he was about to open the door. Yami glance over his shoulder at her. He was about to tell her that there was not much more he could possibly tell her when she blurted out, "If there was one thing you could put in here what would it be?"

"What?"

"Well, the space can't stay like this forever. I mean it could, but that would be wasting it. I'm asking you, if this space was yours what would you put in it."

He looked around at the void then he turned to her and said, "I don't know. I'm sure you will think of something."

"Of course, I can think of something, but I'm asking you to pick. You have to answer my extra question. You broke the rule after all." Yami sighed and thought for a moment. What would he want in a place where he could be alive in? He wouldn't want it to resemble his soul room, that's for sure. Still, even if it did look different it didn't change the fact that it would just be, "Another prison." He accidentally said out loud.

"It doesn't have to be." His eye's snap to Alice. She stepped out of her shoes and began moving to him as she talked. "Think of this space like one big canvas. It can be as real as you want it to be or a total fantasy. Anything you want is possible in here, so long as you have the power to do it."

"Power like my puzzle." He replied, bringing one hand to touch the object around his neck.

"Yes, but I would have to use my magic as well to help guide it since the room is connected to me. Now think, there is no wrong answer here." He looked around one more time and finally said, "Grass. I would put grass."

"Okay, let's do it!" Alice grabbed his hand and began pulling him back to the center where her shoes were.

"Wait! I don't even know what to do." He tried to stop her, but she kept pulling him away from the door. To his dismay the door disappeared again the moment he let go of the handle. She let go of his hand spinning around and snap her fingers. A plain brown hard covered book appeared in the air and fell into her open hands.

"I'm a witch remember." She smugly said as she flipped through the book, "I just need the right spell. Ah! here it is. A growing spell. The circle doesn't look to complicated." She closed the book making it disappear then cross her hands over her chest and whispered a few words. A large green circle surrounded her then spread out till Yami could not see the lines. He guessed that they would stop at the broad of the unseen walls. Alice let out a huff of air when she finished. "There, now all we need to do is imagine the grass."

"Is that it?" Yami looked at her skeptically.

"It would help if you summon up your power." She said turning around to face him then reached for his hands. "The room will respond to our wants. That's what makes this place so great. I just need your help since it's so big."

"Then why don't you make it smaller."

"Cause," she blushed as she muttered her answer. Yami squeezed her hands and the girl closed her eyes as she cried out, "I'm scared, okay!" She looked away from him saying, "I might bring the walls in too close and fast that it might crush us. I lost track of how far they are."

Yami stared at her then let out a loud laugh. He laughed so hard he had to let go of her hands to hold his side. "Hey!" Alice pouted at him saying, "It's not funny." Yami shook his head to tell her that he was sorry, but the laughter didn't stop. " I told you that I'm learning to handle this place." She whined as she reached out to touch his arm. "Yami are you, okay?" The boy took a deep breath and finally got some control over his laughter. He didn't know what came over him. She just looked so cute and vulnerable, when she spoke about the walls crashing in on them. Even now, as she pouted at him with a slight look of worry he couldn't help the burning feeling in his chest. He would stay, and he would protect her.

"Alright, I'll help you." His deep voice said gently to her making her blush even more. She cleared her throat and told him to close his eyes. They both concentrated on wanting grass. Nothing happen for about five minutes, Yami opened one of his eyes to see if she was doing anything only to see that she fell asleep on him while standing.

"Alice, Alice?" He called out to her as he gently shook their hands. She began to sway, then fall back pulling Yami down with her. He yelped as he tried to pull her back up, but she was dead weight. He closed his eyes wishing that there was soft grass beneath them instead of hard floor. There was a light shining from his puzzled that shone through Alice's core that came out her back and just as they hit the ground grass sprouted as far as the room would allow. Alice woke as Yami landed on top of her with the puzzle's edges digging into her.

"Ow!" She cried pushing him away.

"Sorry!" Yami said moving off the redhead. He then sat back and marveled at how drastic the place looked. Glancing down at the greenery he felt how cool and feathery it was. He plucked a green blade to inspect it. It was just as grass should be and even smelled like grass. He looked around again and understand what Alice meant by this place being different and why someone like him would want it.

Alice rubbed her head and was about to ask what happened when she saw him looking pleased with what they created together. The boy looked at her with a smile then fell back against the grass. Alice laughed, "It's nice to know you're easy to please."

"I just never thought I could feel this on my own." Yami sat up to take off his jacket to set aside. He laid back down giving a contented breath. Alice was surprise to see how tone his arms were then wonder for a moment how he looked without his shirt. She shook her head then asked to distract herself, "Is it different with Yugi?"

"No, but it's my own body feeling the grass. My own experience of it. That's the difference." He turned his face to feel the grass tickle his skin as he sighed. "I almost feel guilty for enjoying it, like I won't stop wanting more." He heard Alice move to sit closer to him.

She hugged her knees to herself as she thought over what he said. He was a spirit trap in the puzzle, most likely not allowed to pass on till he completed some sort of task. The reading she did with Anzu told her that both him and Yugi were soon going to start their destine path together. She didn't want to distract him from it. Yami needed to move on and this could get in the way. But as she looked down at him with his eyes closed with a small smile on his lips she couldn't help but want to give him more.

"Well, what if I shared this place with you?" She heard his head move in the grass to look up at her and she kept on talking without looking at him, "I mean it will take me years to really do anything with it. But with your powers and my knowledge we can create whatever we want. Make this room do things it was meant to do." Yami looked up at the blank ceiling and thought about her proposal then asked, "Do you think we can make sunlight in here?"

"Of course!" She laughed. Yami turned his head back towards the girl next to him. Alice leaned back to look up at the blank ceiling. He looked up as well as he thought out loud, "We should have a sky first, then some clouds and then work on the sun." Alice hummed as she listened to him making plans.

"Do you think we can change the air to make it more like the outdoors?"

Alice shook her head as she laughed harder and laid down next to Yami so that they were face to face. "You're really going to put us to work, aren't you?"

He blushed at her and said, "You fell asleep!"

"It was a trance!" She said blushing back.

"I didn't know you can snore during a trance or was that chanting?" He grinned at her as she poked him in his side.

"As a matter of fact, it was." She turned on her side away from him with a huff making the boy chuckle. He leaned up on one arm and touch her arm as he peered down at her. She had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful even though she was pretending to be upset.

"My mistake then, sorry." He said smoothly.

Alice glanced up at Yami with a sly smile to match his. "Apology accepted." The room was filled with their laughter as they laid in the grass they made together. The boy fell back against the ground as he thought about what she had offer him. He didn't want to say no, but he couldn't say yes without thinking about it more. He turned his head to Alice and saw her happily resting with her eyes closed.

"Alice."

"Yes."

"About your offer, can I give you my answer tomorrow?" Alice turned to him and smiled gently replying, "Yes." She then turned her head up to the ceiling and let out a deep breath. She did it. She got him to stay.

Xxx

The next day went on smoothly. Jonouchi past his make-up test and the weird fan club was keeping their distance. Yugi was itching to find out what happen between his other-half and Alice, but he was having his own problems with keeping Jonouchi from doing any more to help.

"All I'm saying is that I can give him some pointers." Yugi rolled his eyes as he put away his gym shoes. It was nearing the end of the school day and he was hoping that today would end without any incident.

"Jonouchi, we share the same body. He has heard all of your 'pointers'."

"Yeah, but maybe he'll actually use them and not get stuck in the friend zone. No offence."

"Whatever." Yugi mumbled then turn to his friend hoping to put an end to his ideas once and for all. "I know you only want to help. To be honest, I also got very excited too when I found out that he may have feelings for someone. But he doesn't want to get involve with anyone and as his friends we need to respect his wishes."

The blond sat down on the bench crossing his arms annoyed how Yugi was right about that last part. What was more annoying was that the two even had relationship problems while he was still on the side lines. "Did he at least give a reason why?"

"Because he doesn't want to use my body for his own gain. And," Yugi paused. He was not sure if he should finish telling him the whole reason. "And? Come on Yug. I'm your best pal."

Yugi breathed then said, "And he's worried about how Anzu would feel if she saw 'him' as me with Alice."

"Oh." Jonouchi had forgotten about Anzu. Yugi sat down next to him then check to see if the spirit was still asleep in the puzzle. That morning Yami gave a quick hello before returning to his room to rest and hasn't stirred since then.

"He made it sound like he was worried about how she would feel seeing me with Alice as a couple. Like it would upset her, but it's really him that she has feelings for."

"Yugi, you know that Anzu cares for both of you. Man, this is a little complicated."

"What's complicated?" Honda came into the locker room to see what was keeping his friends. Without missing a beat Jonouchi said, "Yugi's other half has a crush on Alice." Yugi's mouth hung open as Honda stated, "But doesn't Yugi likes Anzu, and Anzu likes them both."

"And there you have it." Jonouchi sighed. Poor Yugi gaped as the two boys talked like he was not there.

"Well, does Alice or Anzu know?" Honda asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"Not a clue. Oh! Crap! Yugi, did Alice see 'him' go all Dark Yugi on that boy's ass!"

"Oh! I exist again!" he cried sarcastically, but Jonouchi just stared at him not reacting to it. Yugi sighed saying, "Yes, she did see and yes I explained that he is not really like that. Anzu also helped explained before they came to my house yesterday."

Just as Jonouchi was about to say something, Honda interrupted saying, "Hey guys, why don't we make this a walk-in talk before we miss our next class."

"Fine," Jonouchi rounded on his little buddy and said, "but Yugi, you need to start at the beginning."

xxx

Alice was walking down the hall when Bakura appeared from a corridor. They both stared at each other in pure shock. "Oh, hello Alice." the boy said recovering quickly.

"Bakura. Hi." She said after taking a breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, just walking to class. Mind if I join you?"

"Um, sure." Alice cursed her luck that there were no other people in the hallway with them. The redhead smiled lightly at him and pretended that nothing was wrong. "Let's get going before we're late." Her insides squirmed with nervousness as she started to walk with him. She could feel that there was something not right with the boy. Like it was not really him she was seeing. 'Crap.'

They walked for a bit then the boy spoke up saying, "Thank you for hosting last night. You effectively saved our summer plans."

"I was happy to help." Alice peered again at him to confirm what she was seeing. "Besides, I like hanging out with you guys." His eye moved swiftly catching hers and Alice jolted as he sneered at her.

"Even with me?" The boy bowed his head so that his hair covered his face. Alice swallowed then stopped walking. Bakura took two more steps before he stopped.

"Who are you?" Her voiced shook more than she wanted it to.

The boy gave a low chuckle making the hairs on Alice's neck stand. Slowly he turned and lifted his head. Just like with Yugi, there were subtle differences in his appearance. A power began to fill the air around them making it hard to breathe.

"So, you can see through me. Interesting. I'm betting that you can also see the spirit of the millennium puzzle."

Alice blinked as fear filled her. Yami was nothing like this spirit. He was the one she really needed to watch out for. It then occurred to her that the halls should not be empty at this time. He had her trapped. If she was not careful, it would be him that she loses her life to.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now, I want you to answer my next question and I should warn you I don't like liars. What are you?"

"A card reader." The moment she answered she was flung against the wall. She gasped at the impact and fell to the floor. Her mind race to open her eyes and to get up before he could do anything else. She stumbled then felt the wall on her back. She managed to pry her eyes open, only to see the possessed Bakura glaring at her.

"What did I just say? You really expect me to believe a simple card reader can see spirits." His harsh words made her wince. No way was she going to tell this demon anything! He was the exact type of monster that her family was hiding from. Bakura growled then shouted, "WELL!

"I don't know how I did it. It just happened." Alice cried out as she used the wall to stay standing on her feet. The thick power in the air made it hard for her to calm her breathing. Her body shook as her mind race to figure out what to do. She didn't want to use her power around him if she could help it. He was obviously in better control of his dark power then Yami was. She would be snuffed out faster than a match in a wind storm.

Bakura clicked his tongue decided that he believe what she was saying, but knew that there had to be more information she was not telling him. He stepped towards her as he thought out loud, "I don't want to hurt you too badly just yet, so I'll just let that question go." As he walked up to her Alice tried to get away from the wall, but he was too fast. With a flick of his hand she was pushed back. A hand went for her neck and he held her in place as he purred, "Now here's an easy one for you to answer. Are you after the millennium items?"

"No." Alice gaped out. "I don't know what they are." Alice trembled under his grip as she fought to hold back her own power from spilling out. If she was going to die she was going to take her secret with her. No way was she going to lead him back to her mother, her grandmother, and the others.

"Alright, next question, have you spoken to the spirit of the millennium puzzle?" Alice stayed quiet for a moment till he yanked her forward, then slammed her back into the wall, making her see stars. "Have you spoken to him?" He snarled.

"YES!" Alice closed her eyes to keep tears from spilling.

"I thought so." Bakura squeezed his hand then let go. The girl fell to her knees coughing and taking slow breaths.

"I should get rid of you, since I don't know if you will be a problem later. But then again," He sneered a got down to her level and grabbed her chin forcing her eyes to his, "you may be useful. So, I'll let you live. Oh, and let's keep this chat to ourselves." He shoved Alice aside and laughed walking away.

Alice waited till she was sure he was gone before standing up. Her head and body ached from the attack, but it could have been so much worse. Fixing her disheveled clothes, she kept telling herself that over and over in her mind. 'It could have been worse.' He didn't seem to be the type to give a painless death. Wiping away the tears that forced their way out she took a few steps forward. 'I need to get to class. i just need to make it till the end of school'

xxx

But she never did make it to class. Bakura mention seeing her walking towards the nurse's office and suggested that she may have gone home early for the day. Yugi and Anzu ended up walking to her home to see if she was alright. Bakura offered to go with them, but Jonouchi once again set it up so the two could walk home alone. Alice's mother told them that she was resting from a bad headache, but that she should be better for tomorrows grand opening. Since her mother didn't look worried Yugi didn't think anything of it. Instead he thought about what Honda and Jonouchi were saying to him after gym class.

 _"Look, the answer is simple. If your other half won't make a move because of Anzu then just ask her out already." Honda stated obviously._

 _"That's what I've been saying!" Jonouchi shouted. "But that's not the problem. We have to make it so that it doesn't look like Yugi is two timing her. That's the problem right, Yugi?"_

 _The small boy peered up at his friend then glance back down. "Yeah." 'One of them.' he thought bitterly. Jonouchi felt he knew what his buddy was thinking and simply said, "Look, instead of asking her out why don't you just start hanging out with her alone more often. We have four weeks till our trip, so just spend more time with her."_

More time with Anzu alone. He liked the idea, but then he wondered if all she would be doing is wishing that it was Yami that she was with. He glanced at her and the memory of what she told him in duelist kingdom fill his head. Maybe he should give it a try.

"Anzu?" Yugi cringed when he heard his voice crack as he said her name. Anzu looked down at the boy sensing that he wanted to ask something important. His voice always cracked like that when he did. "Are you doing anything Sunday?"

"Mm. I have work in the morning, but I get off around three. Why?"

"Well, maybe we could hang out? Just you and me." Anzu's eyes widen at his suggestion. Was Yugi asking her out on a date? No, that couldn't be it, but maybe she should check.

"What did you have in mind Yugi?"

"We could go to that coffee shop you like, then we could see that comedy you've been talking about."

Coffee and a movie. It almost sounds like a date, but then again when was the last time they did something that was just the two of them? Anzu smiled and winked at him saying, "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Great!" Yugi couldn't believe how easy that was and how much lighter he felt. He was so happy that they made it to his house just as she answered since he didn't know where to go from here. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the Cafe."

"Yup, I just hope Alice really does feel better." Anzu said looking worried. Yugi nodded saying, "I'm sure she will be."

xxx

Yami stared at the door in his soul room willing it to glow to signal that room was open. But it had been thirty minutes past seven, Alice was a no show. He racked his brain to think what could have happen to her. No way she could have just forgotten. Did something happen to her? Yami stared up at his soul room and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in Yugi's bedroom.

Yugi looked up from a hand-held game he was playing and smiled at him warmly. He was dressed in his blue pajamas while siting crossed legged on his bed. "Hey, how are you doing? Did you get enough rest?"

 _"Yes, thank you Yugi."_ He replied smiling back. By Yugi's behavior he guessed that nothing was amiss, but then why didn't Alice come? _"How was your day? Did anything interesting happen?"_ There it was, Yugi's body stiffed slightly and his emotions went crazy for a second over the link before shutting down. Yami narrowed his eyes in curiosity as Yugi's eye slowly glanced elsewhere.

"Not really." Yugi said airily. He glanced back at Yami and shrink under his gaze. Yami continued his pointed gaze knowing that if he just waited Yugi would cave. When he didn't he merely asked, _"Are you sure? Nothing happened?"_

Yugi looked down at his feet as he blushed a small tinge of pink. With a weak smile his eyes glance up and mumbled. Yami blinked and swore he missed heard. _"Sorry, what was that?"_

"I asked Anzu to hang out with me on Sunday."

 _"Oh."_ He was not expecting that. He wondered what had changed but deiced that it was not important since it was about time. _"Congratulations, I'm happy for you aibou."_

Yugi's smile strength at the endearment and sat up straight as he said, "Thanks." Yami nodded then asked, _"Did anything else happen today?"_

Yugi titled his head at him and wondered if he really was so interested about what had happen that day or was it something else. "Why? Is something wrong?" Now it was Yami's turn to act aloof. Unfortunately for him, Yugi knew how to get him to talk as well. "Yami." He said with a serious tone. Yami crossed his arms as he turned his head slightly away with a huff. _"I was wondering about Alice. If there were any new developments?"_

'Knew it!', Yugi was about to ask if something happened last night, but then remember that Yami didn't know that he knew about his meeting with Alice. "No, nothing. Though, she did go home with a bad headache."

 _"Is she alright?"_ Yami asked not bothering to hide his concern from Yugi.

"Anzu and I tried seeing her, but her mom said she was napping. Her mother looked calm, so she must be fine." Yugi could see that his words didn't help ease his friend's worries. He got up from his bed and walked to hallway. Yami followed him wondering what he was doing. Yugi picked up the phone and dialed Alice's home.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey, this is Yugi Muto. I'm doing good, thank you. Is Alice up, I'm just really worried about her, especially with the grand opening of the cafe tomorrow. Yes please, that would be great!"

 _"Yugi, what are-"_ Yami blinked and saw that he was the one holding the phone to his ear. Yugi was getting better of switching control. He was about to call out for him when a voice came through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alice?" Yami deep voice breathed out. He swallowed hard hoping he didn't sound weird. "I heard that you weren't feeling well. Are you alright?"

"Yami." He heard the surprise in her voice and hope that was a good thing. He nodded then remember that she couldn't see him and said, "Yes, I was waiting for you, but you never showed. So, I talked to Yugi and found out that you left school early. I was...I was worried about you."

"Oh Yami, I'm sorry. I woke up an hour ago and was working on a few things. I lost track of the time. I'll come get you right now!" The phone clicked before Yami could say anything else. He hung up the phone and rushed back to the bed and laid down. Yugi was hiding and he didn't have time to force him out. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift back to his soul room. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he made it just in time as the door glowed.

When he opened it, he saw Alice standing in the field of grass that they made just the other night. Again, she was in black leggings but this time her hair was down, and she wore a thin dark green turtle neck sweater. She smiled at him the moment he come in through the door then held up her hand motioning him to stop. "Wait! Place this on the door." She tossed an object to him.

Catching it he saw that it was an oval stone that fit the palm of his hand. He blinked at her, then turned to hold it up to the door. The stone left his hand and stuck to it like a magnate. Yami gave one last look then turn to walk to Alice. "What is it for?" he asked.

"So that I can find the door and," she pulled out a golden bracelet with two different gem stones on it, "so you can have this." As Alice stretched out her arm Yami saw that she was wearing a smiler one with one gem. The same gem that was in the door. He took the trinket from her and looked it over. "What is this for?"

"It's so you can have access to the room whenever you want." Alice laughed at the look in Yami's face. "Well, I thought that if we are going to share this place you should be able to enter it whenever you want."

"But I never gave you my answer."

"Oh, is that a no then." She said grinning at him, knowing that that was the case.

"No, I just-"

"Great! so what do you want to make today?" She turned around to face the other side of the room. Yami sighed at her and smiled. 'Right, no need to make this difficult.' He thought as he slipped on the bracelet. He went to stand next to Alice then looked up. "The sky."

"Right! You mention that yesterday." Alice rolled her neck then snapped for her book to find a spell that would help.

"Any chance we can make it, so it can switch from day to night." Yami asked looked over her shoulder to peer down at the book.

"Would you like stars as well?" Alice meant it as a joke but Yami exclaimed excitedly, "Can we do that?"

Alice nodded at him then turned back to her book to hide her face. Her heart did a flip when he looked at her with his red eyes shining and smiling so carefree. She swallowed lightly to calm herself then winched. Yami saw a pained look flickered across her face as her hand move to soothe her throat. "Are you alright?"

"Hm, oh, yes." Alice waved it off and shut her book with a grin saying, "Alright let's get to work on that sky!"

xxx

 **Thanks for being patient with these updates! Thanks for reading! I started work on the next chapter. I will be traveling next week, so I'll see what I can do about up dating.**


	9. Chapter 9 Stars and A Grand-Opening

The night sky was depressingly imperfect. The moon looked dull with its fake glow that barely light the sky. Maybe adding stars and giving the moon a more natural glow would fix that problem. _Yes, that would improve it greatly_ , Yami thought to himself as he tiredly looked over the dark sky _._ Now to fix the day sky. Even though it's crystal blue was not as sad to gaze at, there was still something unnatural about it. The boy stared at it till he figured out what the problem was. The clouds need to move instead of just floating in one spot, and the sun needed to give off heat _After fixing the sun and clouds would we have time to at least add a few stars to the night sky?_

Yami yawned then lifted a hand over his head and slowly moved it from left to right. The sky above him change from day to night. He shook his head to shake off another yawn then picked up a book to find a page on stars and light. As he flipped through the pages, he took note of spells that seemed interesting to him. There were also pages that where blank or written in another language. He smirked to himself as he spotted another page. He was being naïve when Alice let him borrow the book to browse through as she napped. Naturally, there would be more secrets that she was hiding within her book.

He glanced over at the redhead wondering if he could one day get her to show him what were in these pages. She was lying on her back with her hair fanned out around her. Even in the dim space her red hair stood out against the green grass. As his red eyes roam over her form they stop to settled on her soft pink lips. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at them thinking about how kissable they looked right now. He shook his head and blushed at the thought of kissing her in her sleep. He blew out some air and glanced back down to the pages but his eyes kept straying back to Alice.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Yami jumped at her voice then saw that Alice had one green eye looking back up at him. He blushed down at her then moved back to the book saying nonchalantly, "I was just wondering when you were going to wake up, so we could make some stars."

"Oh, is that all? Is there something else you want to do?"

"Yes, I was thinking we should give the sun's light heat and make the clouds move. I saw something in here that looked useful." He flipped back a few pages as he covered his mouth to let out another yawn. _Well, Alice did mention that feeling tired would be normal,_ Yami thought as he lay the book on his lap to stretch.

The girl giggled and reached over to close her spell book and kissed him on his cheek making him freeze. "I think we done enough magic for tonight."

"Alice." When he snapped his head down to her his heart leapt at seeing how close her face was to his. Her light floral scent filled his nose as his chest tighten with excitement. There was a playful smile on her lips and her green eyes shone dangerously up at him. He swallowed hard as something deep within him began to stir.

Shaking his head slightly Yami remember that he shouldn't be encourage these feelings and asked in a not so firm voice, "Alice? Are you okay?" She didn't answer as she moved the book off his lap and preceded to straddle him.

"Alice." Yami felt his breath leave him as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He instinctively gripped her hips as one of her hands snaked into his tricolor hair. "Alice, what are you doing?" he tried again.

The girl merely blushed at him as her gaze turned lustful. He blushed back as his mind raced to think of what to do. Her fingers lightly massage his scalp making him close his eyes as his head rolled back into her hand. He let out a gasped moan as he felt a light lick on a sensitive spot on his neck just below his jawline. She hummed letting him know that she like the taste of his skin and kissed him in the same place. His grip tighten on her hips as he felt the collar he always wore slip off his neck. _Just what is going on with her! I need to stop her!_

Alice slid a hand down from his neck stroking his chest as she kissed him on his pulse. He groaned as she began trailing kisses up and down his neck. When she found a spot that made him moan louder she gently suck on the light skin and nip making him cry in glorious agony. Yami could feel his body getting hot as his breath grew heavy with need. His hand slid up to her low back to press her closer to him. As Alice assaulted his neck she moved the puzzle to one side to press her chest to his. The lost spirit's rational mind screamed at him to stop this madness before it went too far, but the attack on his living body overrode whatever it was telling him. His hand travel up further to the back of her head, while the other held her hip firmly. Alice paused and glanced up into his hooded red eyes. Their breaths came in slow pants.

"Yami?" she said heatedly. He felt a snap in his emotions as he closed his eyes and bent his head closer to claim her.

"Yami!"

The boy's eye's flung open as Alice called out his name once more. "Thank goodness, you're finally awake!" She cried as she sat back in the grass. Yami sat up and looked around then looked up at the ceiling. It was replicating a perfect night sky. It was exactly how he wanted it in his dream. Wait, dream?

"Alice how long was I asleep?"

"We both were asleep for six hours. I just got up when I saw you panting and looking feverish." Yami glanced away as he put a hand on his head saying, "I see, sorry to worry you." His eyes traveled back to the ceiling. "Did we really do all that?"

"Yep." Alice got up to her feet and stretched. "I told you creating the entire night sky would be super draining, but," she smiled down at him offering her hand, "it was worth it, even if we both passed out at the end."

He took her hand to stand then looked back up at the sky he made with her. Every star constellation twinkled its own light as the moon's beamed in its own part of the sky. Yami never felt so calm as he's eyes roamed slowly over every detail they tiredly worked on till they couldn't tell they weren't outside, even the air was different. He smirked, "I knew it would be worth it."

"Still," The girl sighed crossing her arms, "you and I need to be careful. Magic doesn't come out of nowhere and takes energy. For you and me that means our life force. But more importantly, it could affect you in other ways we can't foresee."

"Like dreaming?" He asked, still looking at the sky.

"I don't think so. That just sounds like a side effect of you being alive. What I mean is that you could start sleeping more often or it could mess with your own powers."

Yami thought about what Alice was saying. She was right about sleeping more often. Just making the grass the other night made him drowsy. Not to mention whatever magic energy his puzzle was using to make him alive again. He needed to take things slowly. As for the dream, it was just an odd side effect and nothing more.

"Well, I should be heading back home." Glancing at a thin silver wrist watch the redhead yawned saying, "I have to get ready for the big opening in three hours. I would like a little more sleep."

"Right, I guess I should go back too."

Alice smiled kindly at the boy. She could tell that he didn't want to leave just yet. "If you want to stay you can. You have that bracelet remember?"

Yami had forgotten about the gift she gave him. He picked up his jacket from off the ground and pulled out the bracelet. The two gems sparkled up at him as he placed it on his wrist. He was about to say something when a gentle breeze blew in their direction stirring the grass beneath their feet. "Wind?" He muttered then gasped as the grass started to glow little bright lights that slowly rose to his eye level. "And fireflies. Did we really do all this as well?"

"Why do you think we passed out?" Alice softly giggled at the delighted look he had on his face as he watched them glow around them. There had to be hundreds of them as the light after light glimmer in the massive field. Another breeze came and swept a few of the creatures away over the field of grass that lay before them. As he stared off at the endless scenery he felt a weight lift from his chest he never realized he was carrying. The moon's light suddenly faded, as a small cloud moved across the starry night making the little bug's glow brighter.

His hand slipped back into the girl next to him. She held onto his hand while watching the glowing lights dance in the wind.

"Thank you, Alice."

"For what?"

"For giving me a place to escape to. I wish there was something I could give you."

"You don't have to worry about-" Her words died on her lips as she felt a kiss on the back of her hand. Her voice crack as she watched him continue to hold her hand to his soft lips with his eyes closed.

Slowly his red eyes opened to stare into her green orbs as he brought her hand down over his heart. Alice felt a warm glow in her cheeks as she stared back into his alluring eyes. A stronger breeze flitter by making her hair fly around her face. She moved to block her lose strands but stopped when Yami's hand smooth her hair back then slide forward to cup her cheek. "Yami."

He blinked as his name fell from her lips. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that this place they made was beautiful and she staring back at him with that glow resting on her face was also beautiful. _And they,_ he thought as he leaned in closer to her face, _are both mine._

" _Other me?"_

Yami stopped inches from Alice's face as Yugi's voice flashed in his mind. _Yugi. Is he alright? Why is he still up or did he wake up early?_

He pulled back from Alice letting go of her and looked up at the sky out of habit whenever he heard his partner's voice.

"Is something wrong?" Alice held her hand to her chest.

"It's Yugi. He's calling for me." Yami then felt a quick peck on his cheek and swiftly turned to Alice who was smiling brightly at him. "Then you should get going before he starts to worry." _Why did I do that? Was it because he was just about to kiss me?_ Alice mentally screamed as she tried to act confident. _What am I thinking?_

Yami was so shock by it that he merely nodded at her as she turned away and walked to the exit. A hand went to the spot where she had kissed him. Bits of the dream came flooding back and he took a moment to collect himself before following after her. _She's just returning the kiss I gave on her hand. Nothing more. Thank goodness Yugi called out or I don't know what I would have done._

Xxx

Saturday, 10:15 am,

The line outside the café stretch down to the end of the street towards Yugi's house. The gang managed to get there early enough to be near the front.

"Can you believe how long this line is?" Jonouchi said as he peered over the heads of people in front of them.

"Yeah, it's a good turn out. The promotion they have really did the trick." Honda commented as he looked over the flyer. "A free pastry for any drink order of selected coffees or teas."

"But they should have been opened by now." Anzu looked at her phone. "They're 15 minutes late."

Yugi and his friends glanced at each other and wondered if something had happened to Alice. He only talked to Yami briefly again early that morning when he was suddenly startled awake for no reason. He felt an emptiness in him and reached out to his other-self to see if he was still there.

It took a little longer than usual but Yami did eventually appear. When he asked him about Alice Yami quickly said that she was fine and that they should both sleep a little longer. Which was strange since Yami didn't really sleep, but he looked exhausted. _When I get the chance, I should ask Alice about it. It might have something to do with that space thingy._

He then snapped out of his thoughts when Anzu's phone began beeping. She took one glance at it and gasped. "Come on! Alice needs our help!"

"Huh?" They all look at her confused but followed her to the top of the line when she ran off without saying more.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Yugi asked as he trailed behind Anzu.

"No, all she said was that she needed our help Asap!"

"Aren't we going in through the front door?" Honda called out when they past the front of the shop.

"She said that she'll meet us at the side entrance to the café."

When they walked into the alleyway a door opened with Alice dressed in her uniform. It was a blush pink skirt that fell to her knees top with a white apron with ruffles on the shoulder strap. Her white blouse had five brass color buttons and a simple brown bowtie at her neck. Her hair was done up in a milkmaid's braid with a pink ribbon tied in. She rushed them inside the main kitchen. "Thanks for coming guys!"

"Wow! Alice you look great!" Honda cried as the other two boys nodded vigorously.

"Guy's Alice called us here for our help not to praise her outfit." Anzu then whispered to her, "It's a great look by the way."

"Oh, thanks." Alice blushed then shook her head, "But Anzu is right. I need your help opening the café. None of our employees made it this morning. We tried calling them, but no one answered."

"What!" The group cried.

"How is that even possible!" Anzu asked not believing that something like this could happen.

"I don't know. Everyone was here during the day yesterday for one last training. I don't think any of them are the kind that would just not show up. But the problem is that we need to open, or our business will be ruin."

"What do you need from us." Yugi spoke up as he stepped forward. The other quieted as they turn to listen to Alice.

"I was wondering if all of you would help with waitress and bussing tables."

"Bussing?" Honda and Jonouchi repeated.

"Bussers keep the tables clear after people leave so the waitress can just serve the customers their food." Anzu explained then turned back to Alice with a large smile, "I can help with waitressing and bussing I have plenty of experience with both."

"Yeah! And sign me up too." Jonouchi cried.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Honda asked.

"No! We have that covered." Alice said quickly.

"Well, Okay, just put me were you need me."

"Same. I'll help wherever you need me." Yugi said smiling up at Alice.

"Thanks, guys! This really means a lot to me and my mom. I promise to pay you all back later! Now, here are your uniforms. We open in fifteen minutes."

Xxx

Yugi was busy trying to dress when someone knocked at the door of the guest bathroom in Alice's apartment. He cracked it open to see the redhead outside waiting for him. "Hey, how is it fitting?"

Yugi blushed looking down at the baggy black pants and oversized white shirt and black vest. "It's not."

She giggled saying, "I thought that would be the case. Here," she opened the door a bit more to sneak in an arm and touched his clothes whispering "Adjust."

The uniform glowed than changed to fit Yugi's small form. He looked it over and smiled back up at the girl. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. Now," Alice fully open the door to step into the room. She picked up the thin black tie from a counter and helped fix it around his neck. She stepped back and admired how dashing he looked. Yugi felt himself shrink under her gaze and shakily asked, "It looks weird on me doesn't it?"

"No. You look dashing. In fact, I think we should have you outside the store to hand out samples. You would be perfect for attracting customers to the café and to keep people from leaving the line."

"Really. I don't know. I think Anzu would do a better job at that."

"Cause of how cute she is?" Yugi looked away blushing. Alice slyly smiled saying, "Just wait till you see her in the uniform." The boy gulped as he fought off the tantalizing image from his mind.

"Anzu has the most experience with waitressing so we need her inside, but if things get too hectic than we'll get you to help her out."

"Alright," Yugi nodded, "I promise to do my best."

"Great! Now let's get going." The girl started to go when Yugi called out to her. He wanted to put his unease to rest. The amount of radio silence he was getting from Yami was a tad unsettling.

"Alice," The girl turned around to look back at him. "I wanted to know if everything between you and Yami is okay. I haven't had a chance to talk to him. He is sleeping more than usual lately. I just worried about him."

"Oh." Alice bent her head feeling guilty that she was the reason behind that, but also worried at the same time. "It must be the space. It must take a lot out of him to be in there." She thought for a moment then asked, "He hasn't told you anything about our meetings?"

 _Meetings? They've been meeting together more than once? That must have been why Yami didn't answer right away and why he looked so tired! He was with her. Joey's advice actually worked!_

"Not a word," Yugi replied then hurriedly said, "But he doesn't have too. As long as you two are happy I couldn't care less what's been going on. Like I said, I'm just checking in to make sure that everything is okay."

Alice smiled but still felt that she was getting in the way. Their bond is going to be important in their upcoming struggles. All she wanted to do was ease the pain she saw in the spirits eyes when she first talked to him. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Yami to help build the room with her. Yugi saw a sad look fall on her face making him regret talking to her. "I'll make you a tea later that should help give back his strength. I'm sorry that I'm causing you trouble. I don't want to get in between you two."

"No! Don't think that!" Yugi cursed himself for meddling.

"Yugi," Alice said sternly, "your bond with Yami is important. The puzzle chose you to help in whatever quest destiny has set out for him. You cannot let anything, or anyone get in the way of it."

"But Alice-"

"Hey you two!" Honda yelled from down the stairs. "Hurry up! We got to open up before that line disappears."

"We'll be right there!" Alice called out then turn back to the short boy, "Don't worry, I'll help you two in anyway I can. Just please be more careful about who you trust."

Yugi laughed lightly then met her green eyes without feeling intimidated by them. "You know, 'he' told me the same thing. He was convinced that you were someone we needed to be wary of. But I wasn't."

He walked over to the counter were the puzzle laid and held it up to her. "I always believed that this is what brought my friends together. It's not just me that will help him. I may be his vessel, but it will take others to help us. To help him. I'll be careful, but I will not be closed off from others and neither should he. We both been in the dark for too long. So, please stay and continue with whatever you are doing with him."

Alice stared at the boy as he pulled the chain over his head. She smiled to herself and put away her doubt. From the way he talked and looked her in the eye he was not going to be afraid to speak out if he felt his other half was in danger of straying from his path. Yami was lucky to be bonded with someone like him.

"I understand, thank you Yugi."

He gave her a big smile saying, "Sure, now we really should be going! I would hate for you to lose your business."

The two walked down the steps and turned to head to the front of the café in silence. When Jonouchi saw his best friend, he whistled out and gave him a thumbs up. "Looking sharp Yug."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head shyly, "Thanks. You look great too."

"I know right! I should wear a suit more often." The blond said as he puffed out his chest.

"Oh brother." Honda commented as Yugi and Alice laugh.

Yugi stopped the moment Anzu walked into the room from the kitchen with Alice's mom. She was dress in the same uniform as Alice with a thin pink bow tied in her hair making Yugi blush at how cute she looked. _She looks even better than I could imagine._ Alice gave a friendly nudged to the little gamer to say something.

"You look amazing Anzu." He said softly as he peered up at her with his purple jeweled eyes. Pink dust spread on Anzu's cheeks as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Thanks, Yugi. I didn't think I could pull off wearing something this frilly."

"I mean it. It really does look great on you! Right, guys."

"Huh, I guess it looks good on you too." Jonouchi teased making Anzu growl at him. Alice's mother walked to the middle of the room and turn to look at all the teens.

"Thank you so much for your help! It won't be easy, but I'm counting on all you to make this a successful grand-opening. Do your best to smile and have fun with it! Now, if there are no more questions I'll open the doors."

The group nodded at took their place as the doors to the Mage Café opened for business.

Xxx

 **Aloha! Here in Hawaii for a little while till school starts. Hope to update one more time this month. Anyhow, thanks for reading and have an awesome week!**

 **Cheers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Danger?

Three hours later, and the café was still booming with business despite the delay. Yugi was able to keep people from leaving the line by offering samples and handing out menus for pre-orders. Slowly the line dwindled down till only ten people stood outside waiting. He felt relieved when he saw that he managed to do his job with little trouble. Only, Yugi didn't expect to take photos with a bunch of girls. All it took was one very cute high school girl asking him if he would take a picture with her in front of the cafe. Unsure if it was okay, he turned to Alice to get her thoughts on the matter.

"As long as you're comfortable it's fine." She thought for a moment than ask the girl who started the trend that lasted hours later, "Why do you want a photo with him?" The girl blushed then waved her over so that she could whisper in her ear, "He's really cute and charming. Like a fairytale prince." Alice blushed then giggled with her as Yugi stared at them wondering what they were talking about. Alice winked at the girl and said out loud so Yugi could hear, "Alright, but no touching please."

The poor boy had lost count of the number of girls he ended up taking pictures with, but it was enough to grab people's attention from across the street, thus attracting them to the café. Anzu grinded her teeth when she spotted Yugi with two very pretty girls on each side of him smiling brightly into a camera. Even though they weren't touching she felt that they were too close to him. "Yo! Anzu! Are you gonna deliver that food or what?"

Anzu shook her head to clear her mind then glare at Jonouchi as she walked passed him to a table. She remembered to smile at the two girls as she served them. They politely took notice of her then quietly went back to their conversation. Anzu was just about to leave when she overheard one of them say, "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Would the waitress know?"

"Should we ask?" They turn to call for Anzu but were saw that she was already gone.

Why would they care if Yugi has a girlfriend! They look like they're in middle school! The girl huffed as she nearly slammed her tray down on the counter to wait for her next pick up. I shouldn't get upset. They could have been talking about Jonouchi or Honda for all I know. She glanced over at the two girls to see if they were watching any of the other boys, but their eyes were clearly on Yugi. The brunet did a quick scan over the café and saw to her surprised that a few of the girls her age and a tad younger were all watching Yugi. Not to mention a few guys. Just what was going on?

"Anzu?" The girl snapped out of it and turned to Alice.

"Sorry, I just got distracted. What table?"

"Six and take a break after this delivery. I can have Yugi take over for you."

"NO!" Anzu yelled then lower her head as people around her stared in her direction. "I can go on! Besides, Yugi is doing great handing out samples."

"Are you sure Anzu. I eventually have to give you a break." Anzu gave a small laughed and grinned, "It's no big deal, I can be the last to go on break!"

"Well..."

"Alice, I need more samples!" Yugi called from the door way. His face tinged with pink from the day's heat and all the attention he was getting. Anzu could see a few of the girls behind him giggling and one of them appeared to be writing something down. A phone number maybe! "Alice! Give Yugi a break. He, uh, looks like he needs one!" The redhead looked at her curiously but nodded and told Yugi to go to the break room. The boy happily came in without a thought and slipped away just before the girl could hand him the slip of paper.

"Thanks Alice, it was getting kind of hot out there." He walked towards them with a tired smile and set his tray down.

"Thanks a lot, Yugi. I knew putting you out there would help keep the line going. Not to mention all those pictures you've been taking make great advertisement." Alice winked at him. He blushed as he rubbed his head. Anzu huffed and walked away with her tray. Yugi picked up on her annoyance and glanced at her worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of." Alice stared at the girl as well but then turned back to Yugi saying, "Anyhow, I need to get back. Drink some water and I'll be back there soon to give you that special drink I was telling you about earlier."

Yugi nodded and headed to the breakroom, but not before looking at Anzu one more time. She still looks so pretty in that uniform, even though she is upset.

The breakroom was a fairly big room that had a few dark wooden chairs surrounding a table, a plush looking couch, a water cooler and a place to prepare hot tea. In the middle of the table was a large cookie tin filled with fresh cookies to last a week and a fresh deck of playing cards. On the far wall hanged a classic looking coo-coo-clock.

He smiled as he noticed that the characters were bakers and the scene was of them in the back of a bakery. He guessed that at the right time the little figures would act out pounding dough and pulling bread out of the oven. Others would be mixing and sweeping at the sides. I'm betting it's at 12 noon and midnight. I wonder if Alice can show me what it plays? He thought as he loosened his tie and unbutton his shirt a tad to cool off before grabbing a cup of water.

The cool liquid felt so good sliding down his throat that he filled his cup again to take another drink. He sat down at the table with his cup and stared at the clock. He only had fifteen minutes to relax before he would have to go back. Maybe he could ask Jonouchi or Honda to take his spot. He was way passed his limit of unwanted attention. Plus, it would give him a chance to see what was bothering Anzu. They were supposed to hang out tomorrow. What if she changed her mind!

I wish I was better at this. He thought glumly as Alice walked in with a mug in her hand. "Here you go Yugi. One sip and the both of you will feel as good as new."

"Thanks Alice." He mumbled as he picked up the pack of cards. He loved opening fresh cards. It didn't matter if they were duel monsters or not, there was just something great about new playing cards. Alice place the mug down near his hand and watch as he began shuffling the cards. Yugi was about to setup a game of solitaire but stopped when he saw that Alice wasn't leaving. "Are you on break too?"

"Just for a quick five minutes. Go on with what you are doing." She sat down at the end of the table and waited for Yugi to lay out the cards. "So how do you like the breakroom?"

"Hm? Oh. It's nice." Yugi answered as he setup his game. "I really like the clock."

"My Grandma gave it to my mom and dad as a wedding gift." She said without taking her eyes of the cards. Yugi played his game forgetting that Alice could read cards. "So what song does it play?"

"I don't know the name, sorry. But maybe I can show you how it works the next time I have to whined it up. AH!" Yugi jumped at her cried nearly dropping the cards in his hand.

"What! What's wrong?"

Alice pointed at the cards on the table and cried excitedly, "You have a date with Anzu!"

"How? Wait, were you reading my fortune?" He looked down at his cards than back at her. Her face redden as her eyes glance away guiltily. "You were reading the cards!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it! The moment the cards touched your hands they started talking." Alice turned back to him and pleaded, "Please don't get mad. I couldn't help it. New cards are not tainted with a bunch of people's hands, so they can reveal things quickly." Yugi sighed then smiled at her and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Well, go on."

"Huh?"

"Read the cards. I want to know how it goes tomorrow. I mean it's not really a date. We're just hanging out, but it would be nice to know if I can, um..."

"You want to know if she will see you as more than a friend." Yugi nodded then took a drink from the mug to avoid seeing the look on Alice's face. The warm milky drink spiced with cinnamon and vanilla felt just as good as the water did. He could feel any stress he had in his body leave him and quickly went in for another sip. The spicy sweet taste lingered in his mouth as he let out a relaxing breath.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, this is really good. So, um..." His eyes peered over at her to see what she had to say. Alice shook her head as she swept up the cards into a pile.

"You don't need to worry so much Yugi. I don't need cards to tell you that she does care about you. Just have fun tomorrow, alright."

"I know that she does, but I think that there may be someone else she would like better."

"Who?"

Yugi hesitated to tell her, and merely said, "Just someone I wish I could be more like."

"I see." Alice sighed and told him to shuffle the deck again and to lay out three cards. She then looked at the cards and said, "I don't see anything useful or new. It's just saying the same thing I've been saying to you. She cares a lot for you. At this point, I say it's up to you to decide where your relationship is heading."

Yugi breathed out and sat back in his chair. "I understand. Thanks Alice."

The two smiled at each other for a moment before Alice got up saying, "Well, I'll leave you to your break. I'll asked Jonouchi to take your place outside and it's surprisingly working out. You wouldn't mind if I leave him out there would you?"

"Are you kidding? I never liked being the center of attention."

"Good, then-"

The door suddenly swung open with Jonouchi carrying in a weaken Bakura. Yugi stood up fast and rushed over, but Alice's body stilled as her green eyes watched Bakura with caution.

"What happened!" Yugi cried as Jonouchi headed for the couch. The white-haired boy groaned then opened one eye. It fell on Alice and for a brief moment it violently glared at her before becoming soft then shutting. She knew that she was the only one that saw it as she shook were she stood. She was safe for now, but she will definitely need to be careful in the future.

"I was outside doing my thing when I saw Bakura walking up. He was about to enter when he started acting strange." Jonouchi rubbed his head as Yugi brought Bakura a cup of water. The boy opened his eyes and sat up fast. "What happened?" He asked.

"That's what we'll like to know!" The blonde cried as Yugi bent over. "Here." Bakura took the cup from Yugi. He drank it back slowly then turned to face the room.

"Sorry, if I worried everyone. I don't know what happen, but I feel great now. In fact, I'll say that I've never felt better."

Yugi glanced up at Jonouchi. The blonde met his eyes but then shook his head. The ring was not on Bakura. Yugi looked back at the boy and reached out for Yami. Maybe he could see if something was going on.

In the puzzle the spirit was fast asleep on a large round bed surrounded by pillows. His ears twitched as the voice of his host drifted down. His red eyes slowly opened then closed as he let out a loud yawn. Yami moved to his back and stretched out not caring how ungraceful he looked. His limbs fell back to the bed as he stared up at the dark abyss of his soul room. Since when did I have a bed in here. He thought as he yawned again.

"Yami, are you there?"

He sat up and concentrated on Yugi as he tried to push away the lingering drowsiness that clouded his mind. "Yes, what is going on?"

"Something's up with Bakura. Jonouchi didn't find the ring on him but..."

Alice and Yugi both jolted when the spirit appeared in the room. He peered down at the white-haired boy who looked up at Yugi with a puzzled face. Yami sensed that there was a darker power in him, but it was being restrained. "He has it on him Yugi, but somehow it's power is weak. I don't think he will be a danger to anyone."

"Um, Yugi? Are you okay?"

The small boy nodded then sighed. There was nothing they could do for now. "Yeah, but I should get back to helping out."

"I better get back too! Hate to keep all those girls waiting!" Jonouchi joked to lighted the mood. When he turned around he saw how tense Alice was and walked up to her and asking in a low voice, "Are you okay? You look like you're seeing a ghost."

"I'm fine." She replied then said, "I need to get back too. Bakura, you can stay here in the breakroom till you feel better."

The soft brown eyes of the boy moved to her and he smiled purely at her as he said, "Thanks, sorry for the trouble. I'll be out in just a sec. Maybe I can help too?"

"Sure, why not." Yami glance at Alice giving her a questioning look but she pretended not to notice and left the room.

XXXX

Yami watched Alice from afar as Yugi moved between tables delivering orders. His mind was shut off to his partner as his red eyes followed every movement she made. He had a few questions for her and hated that he couldn't speak to her the way he could with Yugi. Whenever she was close enough he would try and get her attention, but she was brushing him off. He could just wait till he sees her tonight, but I don't want to wait!

He surprised himself at that childish thought. He normally didn't mind waiting unless there was some type of danger to his friends. Was Alice in danger! Yugi felt a spike in enrage emotion and peered over his shoulder at the spirit. Yami smother the flames of his unreasonable anger and reasoned that there was no proof that she was in danger. He was just being impatient. "Is everything okay?"

The spirit didn't hear Yugi's question making the boy roll his eyes and head back to the main counter to pick up his next order. Since Yugi was not that far Yami stayed in the same spot not even noticing he had moved. "Man, I just don't get it!" Jonouchi grumbled as he walked up to Yugi. "What's up?"

"That!" Yugi looked in the direction Jonouchi was pointing in and saw Bakura being swamped by girls outside the store. "How is it that he always gets more fan girls!"

"Just lucky I guess." Yugi shrugged. Better him than me. "But you had your fair share a while ago, didn't you?"

The blonde huffed wishing that he had gotten a little more time outside. "Yeah, but even you got more than me." He then smirked adding, "It was making Anzu super jealous."

Yugi froze for a moment then shook his head. Is that why she was upset earlier? He hadn't had a chance to speak to her since they started helping out. He looked outside the café to see her helping Bakura with the photos and samples.

"So, how's it going with you and Anzu? And for that matter how are things with the other Yugi?"

"He is acting funny. He won't talk to me and I can tell he wants to talk to Alice, but he doesn't want to switch."

"Well, can't you just make him?"

"I tried but he's being difficult! If I can distract him I could do it, but he blocked me from his mind."

"Wait! You two can speak through your mind!"

"Yeah. It's because our souls are bonded. We can even feel each other's emotions. He was just angry for some reason, but then he stopped. And he won't stop looking at Alice."

"Oh really?" Jonouchi said sounding intrigue. Then an idea came to mind. "Where is he now?" Yugi turned and pointed. The boy grinned as he asked, "Can he see things you imagine?"

"Sometimes, if I let him or if it something that overwhelms me. Why?"

The blonde grinned widen then motioned Yugi to come closer and began whispering to him. The boy blushed a deep red and swallowed hard. "I... I don't know Jon. We're in public and that's really...um..."

"It's hot is what it is and you got to if you want to switch. If that little image doesn't throw him off nothing will."

"I guess." Yugi took a deep breath then turned around and focused on the mental image Jonouchi gave him.

Yami was still watching Alice when a strange spike in Yugi's emotions hit him. He recognized the emotions but Yugi usually only gets like that when he's watching those movies. He opened the link to see what was going on when a very lewd image of Alice in her maid uniform kissing and pressing her body against a moaning Anzu filled his mind. He didn't know if he should feel aroused, shock, or jealous. Maybe even angry. He was about to turn around when he felt his form being shoved into his vessel's body.

"Yugi! What on earth!"

"Sorry, but this is for your own good." Yami reached out for him but Yugi slammed the door on the connection between them and went into hiding in his room.

"Hey buddy, it's been a while." Jonouchi pushed a cup of water towards a heated Yami saying, "Here, it will help cool you down and if not, the bathroom is that way." Yami blushed deeper at the cheeky grin his friend was giving him. He wanted to say something snarky but first he had to get in control of his teenage hormonal body. Yugi was the one to deal with this particular 'selfcare' and he no intention of dealing with it himself. Yami glared at Jonouchi, betting that this was his idea and reach for the drink of water hoping that it would help.

"Oh, hey Alice! Yugi was just thinking of you!" Yami choked on the water and tried to calm his coughing.

"Are you okay, Yugi?"

"I'll go get you a towel." Jonouchi left without the intention to return. Alice put a hand on the boy's back, since his face was hidden by his golden locks she couldn't see that a switch was made. Worried about his health she asked Honda to bring in Anzu and Bakura so that she could take Yugi to the back.

"Come on, I'll help you to the break room." Yami was still coughing and was happy to get away from all the prying eyes. Alice took his hand and started to lead him to the hallway when the girl had a better idea. She stopped in front of a wall and knock three times. The door slide to the side and she pulled the boy in.

"Where *cough* are..."

"Don't talk, you'll just make it worse. Wait here, I'll be right back." Alice stepped away for a moment giving Yami a chance to see where he was. His eyes widen at the enormous room he was in. Objects where flying all over the place to stations to do their task. Eggs where cracking themselves in to bowls and getting whisked by just the tool moving on its own. On the counter tops piles of dough were being kneed all on its own. Yami walked over and waved a hand over it to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But the dough just flipped its self-up and slammed hard on the counter making the dusted flour fly at him. "Ah!" He stepped back as he sneezed.

"Got too close to the spell I see." Alice walked up laughing and handed him a towel. He took it from her to clean off the powder from his face. When he looked at her Alice was surprise to see red and purple eyes gazing back at her.

"This is the kitchen?" He rasped out, his throat still hurt from the choking. Alice handed him a warm drink and motion him to sit at an empty counter. "Yes, but it's only like this when the café is open. Any other time and it's just a regular old kitchen."

"So, the kitchen does all the baking?"

"Yep, but the recipes are all original family recipes that where passed down my father's side." Alice looked over at the working kitchen with a smile. "Where is your father?" Alice looked back over to him and steadily said, "He died." Yami had a feeling that was the case but still felt the need to ask. "I'm sorry."

"So, what brings you out of the puzzle?" Alice moved on changing the subject. Yami scoffed wishing he had an answer. "It was Yugi's idea, not mine. He's getting better at catching me off guard. Though, I have to ask, do you know what happen to Bakura?" He saw Alice stiffen and he stared at her to give him an answer.

"The bracelet I gave you, where is it?" He blinked at her then lifted his right arm and with his other hand he pulled back the sleeve of his shirt. He saw that one of the stones was giving off a soft glow.

"That stone is what is allowing you to be here. I hid a special stone in the café and my home to weaken spirits like the one Bakura has." Yami wanted to ask why but then thought about the other day. Then the events of this morning with the employees.

"Yesterday, when you went home early, did that have anything to do with him?" Alice looked away from him making Yami aggravated. "Alice, did he do something to you?"

"No." She said than got off her seat. "I need to head back to work." As she walked past him he grabbed her arm. "Yami, I'm fine. It's just a precaution."

Yami stood up, still holding onto her arm. They met eye to eye and he said in a deep steadily voice, "Alice, I just want to help. If he is after you I need to know. He's dangerous."

"I know, which is why I secured my home. I'll be fine." He wanted to believe her but still didn't feel sure. If he knew Bakura's other side, he was sure that he will be pissed off later once he was in control again for what happen today. He will see her as a threat and deal with her on his own time. Securing her home may have been a good idea but he wished that she would have talked to him about it first. He let go of her arm asking, "Is there a way for you to guard yourself when you're out in public?"

"I found a few things in my books, but I don't know if they'll work. I wasn't even sure if this was going to work." Alice could see how frustrated he was as he turned his face away to think. She didn't want him to worry about her. He already had Yugi to look after and a destiny to follow. He didn't need any more on his plate. She stepped closer to him and reached out with both her hands to turn his face to hers. He still had a concern look in his eyes. "I'll be careful. I come from a long line of witches and warlocks. I promise you that I'll be fine."

"Alice," his arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. She gasped and rested her hands on his shoulders. His eyes were softly gazing into hers making her feel weak in his arms. "Please, if he gives a sign that he will come after you, please tell me. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please." The girl blushed and slowly nodded. "I promise."

"Kiss her." Oh, I want to. Badly, but I can't. Not while in Yugi's body. Yami thought as he said, "You look very nice in your uniform by the way." Alice blushed deeper and whispered a 'thank you'. "Kiss her right now, the setup is perfect." I'm not doing it! It would be Yugi's first kiss too and I'm not sharing her with him. "Wow, you really fallen for her, huh Yami?"

Yami blinked and pulled away and looked around. "Yugi?" He said out loud. Alice looked at him questioningly then gasped and cried, "Yugi! Were you spying?" Yami turned and saw that Yugi was partly hiding behind a pantry door. He yelped and tried to hide. "I already see you. Come out and explain!" Yami growled. Alice touch Yami's arm and he took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how you two were getting along. Yami looked worried about you Alice." He said, then rubbed his head as he laughed, "Sorry, Alice probably can't hear me?"

"Actually, I can hear you just fine." Alice said in a low whisper. She can hear him! How!

"How!" The two boys asked.

"I'm not sure. This is a first for me." Yami thought for a moment then said to Yugi, "Yugi, speak to Alice but with your mind." The boy nodded and gave it a try. Alice shook her head to signal that she didn't hear anything. "Could it be that your powers are still growing?"

"But it shouldn't be like this. This counts as a talent, not a skill. Or maybe it's because of the way we've been using our powers together in the room."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure it'll be useful in the future." Yugi said as he walked closer to them. "I really like the kitchen by the way!"

"Thanks, Yugi, but..."

"I know, I won't tell anyone." He said winking at her. Alice and Yami smiled at him as both thought how cute he looked smiling up at them with a large smile on his face. A bell then rang out in the kitchen making them all look up at a wall where four bells hung. One label breakroom was going off. "My mother is calling me to the breakroom. I better go. You two can head to that door to get back to the café."

"Alright, are you ready to switch Yami?"

"One moment Yugi." Yami lean over and asked in a low voice, "I will see you tonight, right."

"Yes, I might be late, but I'll be there." She whispered back. Yami then nodded to Yugi and the two switched as Alice left the kitchen. Yugi waited a moment to make sure that Alice really gone when he turned to Yami. "You know, it really is okay to have a relationship with her."

"Yugi,"

"No!" He faced the spirit and fiercely stood his ground. "You said that being with her would be taking advantage of my life, but so far that is not the case. I know about the third space. You can be with her without using my body. I know that you have been speeding time with her already. And now, you can talk to her whenever we are around her."

"What about Anzu?"

"I'm spending time with her tomorrow remember." The spirit looked away for a moment. Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Mou hitori no boku, please don't use me as an excuse for not being with her. And don't deny it! I just heard how badly you want to be with her and I know she feels the same."

Yami smirked and turned to Yugi saying, "Alright, you win, Aibou." Yugi smiled at him then turn around and to open the door Alice showed him. When they went through it they saw that the door led them out of the men's room. Honda spotted Yugi and called out, "So that's where you've been hiding. Jonouchi said that you had a problem to take care of, so I guess you're done now."

"What are you talking about!" Yugi cried and Yami turned away blushing.

"Any way, I was supposed to tell you that we may not be needed any more." Honda said ignoring Yugi's outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

Then out from the back walked in a group of people dress in the café's uniform. Alice and her mother followed behind them and called the gang together.

"Thank you for your help. I was worried we wouldn't be open for long, but you all did it." Alice's mother said to them. Alice then stepped forward and handed them each an envelope. They all gasped and Anzu cried, "Alice! You and your mother don't have to pay us!"

"Yes, we do. You all put in the time, plus you guys can use it on the trip."

"And that's not all." Alice's mother added. "I also instructed Alice to take you all to dinner. So, go get change and have fun."

xxxx

Later outside the café Yugi waited for the rest of his friends to finish changing. He heard the door open and saw Anzu walking out. She noticed him and walked over saying, "I can't believe they paid us, but I guess it will be good to have some extra money on the trip."

"Yeah, I'm just glad the employees made it back. Did they say what happen." Anzu's smile dropped and nodded.

"They all were admitted to the hospital early this morning for acute coma."

"What!"

"I know, and then suddenly they all just woke up like nothing happen. I'm glad their back though, because I don't know what Alice and her mother would do if they didn't get better."

"I just can't believe it." Yugi muttered. He then glanced up at Anzu and asked, "Um, about tomorrow..."

"Huh?"

"Do you still want to hang out?"

"Of course! Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you seemed mad at me for something."

Anzu shrank and remember how she acted towards him. "I wasn't mad at you. I just... I was just jeal -"

"Alright! Let's grab some grub!" Jonouchi cried as Honda, Alice and Bakura followed behind him.

"So where to Alice?" Bakura turn to the redhead.

"You guys can choose, I'm just buying." She said cheerfully.

The four looked at each other and then cried, "Burger World!"

Xxx

As they walked to the restaurant, Bakura got close to Alice and whispered to her in a low menacing voice, "That was a mean trick to play on me back there at the café."

Alice looked straight ahead. They were walking behind the whole group and none of them were paying any attention to them. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Careful, that kind of answer got you slammed into a wall." He said calmly. "Don't think for a moment that because your friends with the pharaoh and his host that they can keep you safe."

"Pharaoh?"

"Oops, forget I said that. But really, if you pull anything like that again I will come after you. And I will make it slow and agonizing."

"I won't take it down. It's my home."

"Fair enough, but I gonna need some insurance that you will not be a nuisance. Something that will let me keep a good eye on you. I know, you'll be my host's girlfriend."

Alice looked over at Bakura in shock. He laughed at her and said, "Oh I like that look on you. Though, I think you covered in your own blood would be an even better look."

"Never." Bakura stopped laughing and glared at her. "What did you say?"

"I will never be your host's girlfriend." Alice stated and glared at him with her green eyes flashing at him. He stared at her for a moment lost for words. He could kill her right now. He could do it and get away before any of her friends could shed a single tear. And this girl knew that he could do it. Yet that was her response. This girl has more power like i thought. Maybe not enough to do me harm, but she may have something useful. He looked her over and thought darkly, I think I'll take her and killer her left if i get bored. His face split into a wide frightening smile that made the girl paled. Oh yes! He really liked the way the blood drain from her face! Oh! This is going to be fun!

"You know," he said in a purr that made her sick to her stomach, "I think I'm falling for you." Oh, no, no, no, the girl thought as she dreaded the words he said next, "Maybe you should be mine instead." He let out a loud laugh at her loss for words, forgetting the group ahead of them. He was about to say something else when Jonouchi called out over his shoulder to them, "What are 'ya laughing about back there?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just something that happened at the café?" Jonouchi saw that Alice was not looking well and his eyes narrowed at the white-haired boy. But he acted like nothing was wrong.

"Well, why don't you share. I can always use a good laugh." He slowed down so that he could walk closer to them.

"This isn't over, my pet." Bakura whispered to Alice making her shiver in disgust. He then turned back to Jonouchi and Honda, letting his host take over. Alice looked over at Yugi and Anzu and saw that Yami was looking back at her. She smiled and waved to him to let him know that she was alright. At least for now she was.

 **XXXX**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11 Heart

"Come on Alice! I dare you to try it on."

"What is there to try on! It's nothing but strings and a bit of fabric!"

A week and a half later after school was out and Anzu and Alice were having their shopping date. Everyone managed to pass their exams, so no one was headed to summer school. One more week and the gang will finally be off to paradise. Anzu was busy working two jobs to have some extra money on the trip. Today was one of the few days she had off, so she begged Alice to go out with her to the mall to look for some new outfits. And of course, a new swimsuit.

"Fine, if I have to try it on then I dare you to wear this one!" Alice pointed to a bikini that was a nude color. Anzu blushed at the skimpiness of the bottom half of the bikini. And there was no way the top could support her large breasts.

"No thank you." She said laughing. They moved through the racks of bikinis and one pieces laughing and wondering if they were in the lingerie department instead. Eventually they found some less eye stimulating options. Alice giggled to herself making Anzu glance at her curiously. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, just thinking about how Yugi would react if he saw you in one of those bikinis." Anzu blushed then laughed lightly as she said, "I don't think he would survive. I mean he has seen me in a bikini before, but he could hardly speak to me." She smiled at the memory of the time they went to a theme park together. She then remembered that there was an underlying reason she went with him. To see if she could get his other side to come out.

"Hey Anzu!" The brunette looked up to Alice holding up a two-piece that was perfect. The purple was the same shade as Yugi's eyes. "Pretty right! You should totally try it on!" "Okay." Anzu replied, she then looked down and smiled, "Hey Alice!" she then held up a one piece that she knew the redhead would look good in. It was a deep red that reminded Alice of Yami's eyes. The style was sure to show off her curves nicely without making her feel so exposed. "What do you think?"

"I think…you found a winner!"

Xxxx

The girls were sitting in the large food court later enjoying some refreshments and happily talking about their plans for the trip. Anzu was happy to finally have some girl time. She used to have a bunch of girlfriends but the moment she started to hang out more with Yugi and the others they just disappeared. They were polite to her at school, but they never went out of their way to hang out with her. _Jerks!_ She thought as she sipped on her iced tea. The only girl who stuck around ended up moving away, then Alice came along. She smiled at the girl then asked, "So, Alice,"

"Hm?"

"Is there a guy you like?" Alice blinked then swallowed down a piece of her sandwich. "What! Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that I noticed that you and Jonouchi were really getting along when we were in school. And you always laugh at his silly jokes."

"Oh, well, I mean he feels like a brother to me. I may not know him for long, but he is just so goofy and dependable at the same time that I just like spending time with him."

Anzu laughed saying, "I know what you mean. He actually does have a younger sister so it's not too surprising you feel that way. So, if not him what about Bakura?"

Alice was so glad that she wasn't eating or drinking when she asked that, or she might have died from the choking. "There is no way I'm dating him." She replied harshly. She then noticed Anzu's gaped mouth and chided herself for being too straight forward. "Nothing against the guy but there is something…off about him. I mean really off."

"Alice," Anzu didn't know what to say. As far as she knew, Bakura didn't have the ring so there was no way she could know about his darker side. Right?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put him down like that. He is nice, and I like talking to him. I just see him as a friend." _The real one anyway._ "But what about you Anzu?"

"Me, well," The girl played with the straw in her drink as she tried to think of a way to explain her situation. "You remember how you said that my heart was split when you read my fortune." Alice nodded her head and waited for her to continue, "I…I have feelings for both Yugis." The redhead's breath hitched as her mouth formed an o. So that is what Yugi meant by her liking someone he wished he could be more like. Anzu could feel her face getting hot by the embarrassing confession, but Alice seem like the only person she could talk about this with. "I feel horrible about it. I mean when I first met the 'other' Yugi I thought he was just a repress version of the original. Like a multiple personality kind of thing. But now, I'm not so sure that's right."

Alice want to tell her that she was definitely not right about that theory. Yami was his own person. He was just bonded with Yugi, so they share the same body and Yugi's memories. She wanted to tell her that, but then worried how she would feel. Alice also didn't want to tell her if the info was coming from a place of jealously and she was feeling pretty jealous. She took a sip of her drink to focus her emotions and asked, "But haven't you been spending more time with Yugi?"

"Yes, I mean I like it. The time we spend together is always fun. It's just…"

"Just?" Anzu took a deep breath. What she was going to say next made her feel even more like a horrible person. "It's just, I sometimes hope to get a glimpse of 'him'." The two sat in silent judgment as the noise of the food court grew around the heavy air hanging over their table. Anzu looked down at her hands as she waited for Alice to tell her what an awful person she was. But she never did. All she said was, "Explain."

"What?"

"Explain this thought process to me. You obviously need to talk this one out. I won't say a thing, nor will I share anything you have to say. Just talk it out and I will listen."

"Okay?" Anzu suddenly felt like she was in therapy, but then wasn't that what girl talk is sometimes? "I guess I've always like Yugi, as a friend. We've known each other since we were little. I've always been bossy, but Yugi never seemed to mind so I got used to him always being there. Then when we enter high school we kind of went our separate ways. I mean, I got more involved with school activities and working that I didn't have time to spend with Yugi. Even though we are in the same class."

She then took a sip of her drink and set her cup down but didn't let go. "Then one day I caught him being bullied by Jonouchi and we started talking again. I didn't realize how much I missed hanging out with him so, I slowly started spending more time with him. Then, one day, the 'other' Yugi showed up. I didn't see him, but I heard his voice as he saved me from a criminal holding me at gun point." Alice's mouth fell open as her eyes widen at the story. First a cult at the school and now a dangerous criminal! _What unlucky star were they all born under!_

The redhead shook her head and motion for Anzu to go on. Anzu sighed as she sat back in her seat, "I know how stupid and corny this sounds but I sort of fell for the person with the mysterious voice. And then he saved me again and again and I still had no idea who he was, till one day I figured it out that it had been Yugi who was protecting me this whole time." Anzu looked up at Alice to see if she was still listening.

The girl nodded her head for her to go on with the rest. Her face gave away nothing of what she was thinking. "I then wanted to see more of this 'other' Yugi, I even put my own life in danger just, so I could. Yugi went from someone I could be friends with to someone I believed I could have…stronger feelings for. And I really thought it was all him. Then I found out that there might be two separate Yugis and that's where I got lost." The girl blinked and felt tears running down her cheeks. Embarrassed by the action she quickly wiped her tears a way and breathed. Again, there was silence between them. Alice thought long and hard about what she had told her and finally asked, "If Yam- the 'other' Yugi didn't show up would you be feeling differently about him?"

"I…think so. Yugi is so childlike that I thought of him as a brother for the longest time. But even that has change. He has changed a lot with everything we've been through so now, I not sure." Now it made sense to Alice why Yugi was so relucted to ask Anzu out. Everything she was telling her was something Yugi already knew, yet he just smiled and went with the flow. Alice felt horrible for the little guy. And for Anzu as well, since she had no idea that almost every night Alice had been spending time with the spirit. It's not like she didn't have any other motives when she offered to share the space with him. Goodness, they both were smitten with a dead guy.

"Alice," the redhead met the brunette's blue eyes and waited for her to speak, "Please don't tell Yugi anything. I don't want to lose him."

"I already said that I wouldn't share whatever you tell me." Alice bit her lip and thought really, really hard before she asked this next question, "Anzu, what if, and I mean _if,_ the original Yugi has romantic feelings for you? How would you feel then?"

"What?" the girl blushed at the idea. She certainly knew that Yugi cared for her and maybe even loved her, but she felt that it was more of a sibling love. Alice's brow quirked at the interesting reaction she got out of the girl. "Yugi has a crush on me?"

"I said 'if'. I'm just shaking the bottle here." Anzu put her hands on her cheeks to cool them down. How would she feel? The very idea lit a light in her. A spark in the windstorm of her emotions that blazed forward. "I…I..." A smiled grew on her face as she felt giddy at the idea that her long-time friend might have a crush on her. Alice put her elbows on the table bringing her fisted hands to her mouth to cover the smile she made on her lips. This girl was in love with both Yugi and Yami and she didn't even know it!

"Oh Alice! Please tell me that this is not happening! I can't be…can I?" Alice just shrugged as she kept on smiling. _So Yugi does have a chance. A small one._ Anzu then remembered a part of her fortune that Alice read. Her smile dropped saying, "Alice, you said that one will stay and the other will go." Alice stared at her and waited for her question. "The 'other' Yugi. He's another person, isn't he?" Alice swallowed and gave a small nod. Anzu sighed and sat back in her chair as she looked away and out at nothing. "So, I'm in love with two people and one of them is…is…"

"Deceased." Alice finished for her. Anzu let out another sigh and all Alice thought as she stared at her was, _I'm right there with you sister._ "I just cannot believe this. Just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier. With what I've been through with Yugi and the others I should have known better."

"Well, if it helps, I can't blame you. I met the spirit when he wasn't trying to break someone's mind and I got to say, wow."

Anzu laughed a good hearty laugh. Alice joined too. She was sort of glad they had this talk. The only thing was where did it leave her and her current relationship with Yami? She was falling for Yami herself the more she spent time with him, but now that she knew Anzu's feelings it somehow didn't feel right. What if Yami had feelings for Anzu too but was stepping aside because of Yugi. Maybe it would be better not to meddle any further so not to make things more complicated than it already was.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes." The girl blinked as she brushed away her thoughts.

"Thank you, for letting me spill my heart out about this. It kind of gave me prospective." Alice sat up in her seat and leaned in asking, "What do you mean prospective? I was happy to listen by the way, but…"

"Don't worry, I got what you were trying to say about Yugi." Alice gasped and was asking what she meant and that it was an assumption about Yugi's feelings for her. The girl across from her merely smiled cheekily and finished off her tea as she thought about the next time she was going to be alone with the little gamer.

xxxx

The two girls parted ways on the street with the promise to hangout again before the trip. Alice was on her way home when she saw the last person she wanted to see waiting for her two blocks from her house.

"Hello Alice!" Bakura waved cheerfully as he walked up to her. The redhead could see that it was the spirit that was really in control and decide to play along. If she was lucky maybe she could get away unharmed. "I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing but you were out."

"Was there something you wanted?" Alice asked curtly as she slipped a hand in her purse. The boy was unfazed by her tone and blushed. "Well, um, actually there is something I wanted to ask you, but I don't want to do it out here. Could we step in here for a bit?" Alice glance at the direction he was pointing in and scoffed. "You want me to go into the alley?" He stepped closer towards Alice and grabbed her wrist. "It'll be just for a moment, I promise." Alice jumped at the skin contact and tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. She was pushed against the wall and was about to say something when Bakura looked her in the eye and asked softly, "Will you go out with me?"

"No."

The boy looked at her for a moment then laughed a crazed laugh. The grip on her wrist grew stronger making her fear that he was going to break it. "Wow! And I fought I was brutal. You didn't even bother to let my host down easy."

"That's because he was never even here to start with! You were just toying with me." Bakura frowned at Alice then yanked her closer to him. He grabbed onto her chin to force her to look at him. "You know this whole defiant thing was cute at first but now I'm tired of it. I think I'll just kill you now and risk losing what ever usefulness you might have been." Alice eyes grew at his words. "But first, I think I will like a taste."

"What?" Bakura sneered then pulled the girl even closer to him, and before she could stop him, kissed her. Alice bit down hard on his bottom lip making him release her. She stumbled to the side to get away, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and spat out some of the blood in his mouth. "Never mind! I like the way you play, but who knows how long it will be before I get bored again." Alice shriek as his tongue slowly licked the side of her face as the blood smeared onto her from his lower lips.

"BAKURA! Let her go NOW!" Alice tried to look at the owner of the deep voice but Bakura yanked on her hair making her cry out. "Stop! You're hurting her!"

"Now, now, Yugi, what makes you think you can order me around? The way I see it I have the upper hand here." He chuckled darkly as he nuzzled Alice's slender neck. Yami growled at the action but felt helpless to do anything. "Just let Alice go Bakura, there is no reason for you to harm her."

"On the contrary, I think there are plenty of good reasons. One being the little stunt she pulled at the café. The other being is that she has a power that may be a nuisance to me." Yami flinched wondering how much Bakura knew. "And my favorite reason, it will cause you grief." The evil spirit enjoyed the torment he was causing to both Yami and Alice. Wanting to see if he could use the girl to some advantage he said smoothly as he rested his head on the frighten girls' shoulder, "Tell you what, give me the secrets to your puzzle and I will give her back to you."

"I can't! I don't know what they are!" Yami shouted as his fist tighten. His puzzled glowed and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. Alice could feel the darkness spilling out from him. "Yami! Don't-", Bakura yanked her head again painfully and shushed in her ear, then stuck his tongue in it. Yami was about to lash at him when Yugi appeared at his side begging him to calm down. Bakura wasn't someone he could just mind-crush, there was an innocent person trapped in that body. Yugi couldn't let the real Bakura get hurt, but he knew that if they didn't do anything Alice would be the one hurting.

"Well, isn't that too bad." The evil spirit snickered as he watched with glee at the way Yami glared at him. It was no coincidence that he just happened to show up when Alice was in trouble. She must have contacted him when she saw him waiting for her. If she was with him than she was a liability. Too bad for her. "You know, this is not how I hope this will go. I wanted to keep her around for myself, but I guess that's not happening. So, I guess I'll just have to kill her!"

Alice closed her eyes as a searing pain filled her body. She didn't know what was happening or what she could do to stop the pain. She tried calling up her power, but the pain made it hard to think. She wanted to open her eyes to see what was happening to her, but her body's instinct kept them closed. All she could do was listen to the sounds of her screams and Bakura's laughter. This was it, this was how she was going to die. In darkness with the sound of his manic laughter echoing in her mind as her body felt itself being ripped apart.

Soon, all there was in her world was silence and darkness. The pain had stopped.

XXX

Yami had had enough, a choice had to be made. The puzzled glowed brighter as the dark power that rested within it leaked out into a dark aura that surrounded his being. Yugi stepped back and fell to his knees. There would be no stopping him now, but he cried out for Yami to stop. He didn't want to choose. He didn't want to see either of his friends hurt. And he didn't want to see the other soul in his heart becoming a monster. "Please! Stop! DON'T DO THIS!"

Bakura stopped his assault on the girl's body and quirk a brow at him. _This is new. How is he doing that?_ He frowned as he debated whether he should finish the job or flee. If he kills the girl, then there would be no holding the spirit of the millennium puzzle back from going after him with that power. If he let her live, he would letting a power source fall right into to his enemy's hands. He was going to have to find away to take her with him. Suddenly, dark power came at him and he moved out of the way, taking Alice with him. "She is still alive! If you're not careful you will be the one to kill her!"

The dark being hesitated for a moment giving Bakura a chance to fight back with his own dark power. Yami moved out of the way in time. His red eyes glowed and reached out with one hand. Bakura gasped out and dropped Alice to the ground. Bakura's eyes bulged in his head as he struggled to breathe.

 _"_ _Yami, please. He let her go! She's still breathing."_ Yugi cried as tears streamed down his face. Yami's blood red eyes glanced down at Alice and saw that she was indeed alive. But if he stopped, would Bakura go after her again? He thought very hard about what he should do till he decided that there was no way he could let go of him just yet. Bakura struggled to move or summon up his power to attack as Yami slowly moved closer. Alice let out a small sound making Yami loosen his hold on Bakura.

The white demon blasted his energy forward sending Yami flying back into a wall. He formed a dagger in his hand and dropped down to Alice pushing her onto back. Just as he raised his weapon over his head Alice opened her eyes. Bakura was taken back by her glowing green eyes then let his arm fall to pierce her heart. Alice gasped and crossed her arms over her chest making an energy shield. Bakura growled as he pressed the tip of the blade down to break her shield. He was then sent flying off Alice by a power blast. Alice dropped her shield and when she looked up her mouth hung open. Floating over her head was the Dark Magician.

"Alice!" The girl sat up and saw Yami running up to her with Yugi floating beside him. _"Alice! I'm so sorry we took so long to get here!"_ Yugi cried. The Dark Magician whirled his staff and floated down in front of the group. His eyes focus on the enemy that was slowly sitting up.

"Alright!" Bakura glowered at the Magician and his master as he stood up. "I'll go! But you better not let her out of your sight Yugi or you will regret it!" Black fogged surrounded his body till they couldn't see him. When the fog lifted he was gone.

XXXX

After the ordeal with Bakura Yami and Yugi walked/floated with Alice back to their home. Alice wanted to clean up before her mother saw her. Yugi's grandpa had gone out so they had the house to themselves.

"Here." Yugi handed a towel to the girl and open the bathroom door. "I'll be in my room. Take your time."

"Thanks, Yugi." She then looked him over and asked, "Where's Yami?"

Yugi looked down at his feet saying, "I think he's in the space. He doesn't seem to be in his soul room." He then sniffed and looked at the girl. His purple eyes had tears in them. Yami was being hard on himself over what had happen to Alice and Yugi hated seeing him like that. And for the first time, he was shutting him out. "He blames himself for what happen to you. After you clean up can you go talk to him?" Alice nodded and gave Yugi a hug. "I will." "Thank you Alice."

When she turned she saw her reflection in the mirror over the sink. She cleaned most of his blood outside on the street, but she still had some of it on her shirt, hair, and neck. Her skin looked pale and her eyes tired. She was glad she had just went shopping so she had something to change into. She just wished her body didn't feel so sore.

Walking up to the sink she pulled off her shirt and let it drop to the ground. When she looked back at the mirror she gasped at the number of bruises on her torso. She checked her body to see of they were anywhere else, but the rest of her skin was clear. Swallowing a lump in her throat she turned on the water and began cleaning the red smears off of her skin.

Xxxx

Yami looked out at the setting sun as he sat on the edge of a hill. The wind blew through the grass sending dandelion seeds into the air. The river below him shimmered in the setting sun's light. So much had change in the space in the past week. They would spend hours together planning and creating this world that they would lose track of time.

Time always seem to go too fast when he was with her and today he almost lost her. Alice had told him about what Bakura said to her about making her his girlfriend. Yami's fist tighten at the thought as he let out an audible growl. Thankfully they came up with a plan. A small one, but it worked for today. Alice and Yami made a panic button with a locater for her to keep on her at all times. The idea being that if she was in trouble a third stone added to Yami's bracelet would light up. It took a lot of tries and test before they could get it to work. But was that going to be enough now?

 _"_ _Better not let her out of your sight…or you will regret it!"_

What was he going to do? She needed more protection. Yugi wouldn't mind escorting her to places but he was spending more time with Anzu and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He could ask Jonouchi and Honda to do it but there was no way they could take him on if they were cornered. If only he had his own body, like in here, then he could make sure she was safe.

"Yami?" The boy looked up and was about to stand when the redhead sat down next to him. "Thank you for coming to get me. I really wasn't prepared for him to show up like that."

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently, his low voice bringing a comforting warmth to her chest. "Achy but glad to be alive." She said smiling then looking out at the scenery. "I'm going to have to up my skill if I want a chance of surviving next time."

"There is not going to be a next time. I'm not going to let him get near you again."

"Yami, you and I both know that you can't always be there to protect me. I have to be better prepare to at least be ready to fight if I can't run." The boy sighed knowing that she was right. "By the way, how did you summon the Dark Magician like that?"

Yami blinked, then scratched his head saying, "I don't know. I just knew that I wasn't going to make it in time and I needed help. And he showed up. I don't know how but the Millennium puzzle are tide with the monsters from the card game." He then thought of something and turn to Alice asking, "Alice, I noticed that there was some blood on you, but you look like you don't have any cuts."

"Oh! Well, it wasn't my blood. He kissed me, so I bit him." She laughed awkwardly and turn to look at Yami. She stopped when she saw the raged in his eyes. "He kissed you." She didn't say a thing as his body shook. Finally, she asked, "Yami are you okay?" He looked away, trying to calm himself down. It was ridiculous to get jealous over the kiss Bakura had stolen. There was no desire or affection behind it. It was just to frighten and torment her. And now he was out for her blood. "Alice," His shoulders slumped as he remembered how he felt completely powerless to help her, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. To have him violate you like that, it must have been frightening." He stared down at the ground and said lowly, "I'm not going to let him do that again." He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her lean against him and put her head on his shoulder. He blushed as his body became rigid .

"Thank you, Yami, for worrying so much about me. I was really happy that you came." She said as she closed her eyes. Yami's blushed deepened as he carefully lifted his arm, so she wouldn't move away. "Of course, I would worry." Alice felt his arm wrapping around her and pulled her closer to him. "I care a lot about you." The girl's face heated up as she side glanced at him. His face was so red that it made her heart skip a beat. She leaned in and pecked his cheek making him look at her.

"Alice." The girl merely gazed at him making his heart beat faster as he debated whether he should confess to her now. Yugi said that it would be okay to have a relationship with her, and Yami was tired of people trying to take her away from him. But would she feel the same? The kiss could have just been a friendly gesture. "Alice," his mouth suddenly felt really dry, but he had to get out what he wanted to say. "Yes, Yami." The girl stared into his eyes as she waited for him to speak. "I really enjoy the time we spend together here in the space." he said, his voice wavering a bit. "Me too." She replied with a smile on her lips, hiding the fact that she was mentally screaming. She had just gone over in her head why she shouldn't get more involve with him. And now, here she was, in his arms with him looking at her with those beautiful eyes and stealing her heart as he leaned in closer to her. It was so hard to breathe, and her lips ached so much that she had to lick them to cool the sensation. Yami didn't even realize how close he was getting to her. He was too busy trying to get his heart under control, so he could finish what he wanted to say! "Alice," he said as his lips hovered over hers. It took every bit of self-control he had left not to dive in and claim them. He swallowed saying "I really like you."

"I like you too." The girl breathed as their lips touched. The wind blew through but neither of them felt its chill.

Alice was the first to pull away, she wanted to see the look on his face. She giggled at the daze look in his eyes and redness in his cheeks and ears. She went in to give him a loving peck on his bottom lip. Yami caught her before she could pull away and kissed her on her neck making her gasp. He smiled into her skin as he did it again in the same spot then move to kiss her cheek. He then rested his head on her forehead and sighed contently. "Alice, will you be mine?"

It was silly, so silly, the girl felt like she could cry out of happiness. Imagine, something that could make you so joyful that tears would form in the corner of your eyes as your mouth forced itself into a smile you never knew it could make. She never thought it could happen to her. She wanted to answer but was afraid if she did the tears would really spill out. It frightened Yami that she didn't answer him, _did I act to soon? She kissed me back, did I do something wrong?_ He pulled back to look at her better and panicked when he saw her eyes shining with tears. "Alice! What's wrong?" Alice bit her lip and shook her head. "Nothings-"

"I'll fix it! Whatever it is, I'll fix it, please don't cry." His hands cupped her face as he kissed her again on her cheek. "If you don't want me-"

"Yami!" He stopped talking and stared into her green eyes. His heart sunk at the idea of being rejected. This was what Yugi was talking about, this fear, only now he was living it. Alice smiled gently at the boy who was ready to have his heart broken. "I want to be with you."

"But, your tears-"

"It's because I'm so happy that you asked." Her voice shook with laughter as the tears fell. Yami sighed so deeply that Alice laughed. "Did you really think I would kiss you if I didn't want to be with you."

"I thought, maybe, it was not to your liking." He said sheepishly. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips gently. Yami closed his eyes and held her gently as he moved his lips slowly against hers making the girl tremble in his arms. His chest felt so warm and his arms felt like they could hold her forever. Alice pulled away and kiss the tip of his nose making him smile. "Tell me, what was there not to like."

Yami grinned at her then fell back pulling her down with him. The girl giggled at the action and moved so she could snuggle against him with her face to his neck and a hand on his chest. Yami rested a hand over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. The two stared up at the sky as the stars they made sparkled joyfully down at them. The spirit never thought that he would be given a second chance to have someone to call his own. As he held the girl in his arms he thanked the gods again for Yugi being the one to set him free from the darkness and pressuring him to make a new memory of his own. _I don't know what I did to deserve this. To deserve the two of you,_ he thought as his eyes closed, _but I will treasure the both of you with all my heart._


End file.
